The Road Ahead
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: Sequel to College Talk! Their lives are moving on, apartments, jobs, engagements are all on their way, but what problems await the gang as they face life after college? All Human, Canon pairs, T because...it is. BxE, EmxR, JxA. R&R everyone!
1. We Miss The Wall

**Helooooooooooo everybady!**

**Finally, finally finally, i did it! YAAAY!  
**

**Welcome to the sequel for College Talk! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Set roughly 2 months after College Talk ended, so leading up to everyone's anniversaries, since they all got together at the same time. So Christmas, 4 years after the first story began. Alice and Jasper's anniversary has just gone by, as has Bella and Edward's.**

**DISCLAIMER - EDWARD IS MINE!!!! Not really, Stephenie Meyer owns him. But one day....**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I stretched luxuriously, turning over in bed, yawning as I threw my hand over my eyes, trying to block out the sunlight that was making my head hurt. I rolled over again then squealed as I rolled straight off the bed.

Arms caught me before I hit the floor, and I was pulled back onto the bed, my eyes still squeezed tightly shut against the hard, wooden landing I was expecting.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around me again. "Ok, that's, what, the tenth time that's happened?" He kissed my eyelids and I opened them gingerly against the light. He chuckled again and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It hasn't been THAT many times, thank you very much."

"I beg to differ, love." He kissed the tip of my nose affectionately, "You have rolled off this bed precisely ten times since you moved in."

I groaned, "It's because there's no wall there! I need a wall, or I fall off!"

Edward laughed again at my disgruntled expression, and dipped his head, kissing my jaw as he murmured, "I'm sorry I have no wall for you, my love, but would you rather you were in your old apartment with a wall, or here living with me?"

I pretended to think about it, "Well…I'm leaning more towards the wall at the moment, I think."

"Oh really?"

Edward grinned evilly and tightened his arms even more; crushing me against his chest, then trailed his fingers slowly down my jaw. My mind fogged up immediately, and Edward lost his teasing smile.

I pushed myself away a little so I could move my arms, then I pulled him to me and kissed him, already impatient. Edward reacted as he always did, so suddenly I found myself hitting the floor with a thud, Edward on top of me, both of us looking stunned.

I giggled and tapped his nose, "Forget there wasn't a wall there?"

He nodded, then seemed to come back to himself. He realised he was squashing me against the floor and pulled me up, hugging me to him.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you?" I smiled at his worried face, and kissed him.

"No, you didn't hurt me, I'm fine."

"Sorry I did that…maybe a wall is more necessary than I thought." He glanced around, his head resting on top of mine.

"Maybe it is," I sighed, resting my head against his chest. He kissed my hair absentmindedly.

"I think so."

"Mmm."

"Are you even listening?"

I yawned, "Yeah, yeah, I am."

He chuckled, "No you're not. Come on." He picked me up and climbed back into bed, dragging the covers up over us. "There. You ok?"

I nodded sleepily; my eyes already closed, and pushed myself further back into him before I fell asleep. Edward put his head on mine and I felt his breathing even out as he fell asleep. His clutched me even tighter when he slept; another of the million things I loved about him.

I closed my eyes and just dozed, the light filtering through the window making it impossible for me to sleep. I wondered what day it was as I checked the clock, because if it was anything other than the weekend, I was very late for work.

"Edward?"

"Mhmm?" he said, without opening his eyes.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday, eleventh of December."

"Oh, good." The eleventh of December…why did that ring a bell?

"Because it's Emmett and Rosalie's anniversary," said Edward, as if he could read my mind.

"Oh."

He sighed, his eyes still closed, "So we should be expecting a visit from the hooligan across the hall in about…five minutes or so, I would say."

I nodded, "Great."

The same thing happened every year; Emmett completely forgot it was his anniversary, and would appear either in my apartment, Edward's room, or on the phone, asking why Rosalie wouldn't talk to him. Generally these visits were early in the morning, and since Edward and I were living together, in the apartment across the hall from Rosalie and Emmett, we were this year's most likely victims.

Sure enough, there was a loud knock on the door, and a shout of, "Bedward! Help me!"

I sighed and swung my legs out of bed, leaving Edward to sleep and trudged to the door, opening it with a bleary-eyed glare.

"Yes?"

"Why is Rosie mad at me?"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "Because, Emmett, it's your anniversary today, remember?"

Emmett froze, then groaned, "Goddamnit! And I promised I wouldn't forget this year."

Edward wandered out of our room now, coming to stand behind me with his chin on my head, "Oh dear, Em, you didn't forget again?"

Emmett sighed, "Well, it's hard to remember, December eleventh is a weird date."

"Really? Because we have no trouble remembering ours, do we love?"

I shook my head theatrically, "Nope. December the seventh."

"That's it. I didn't forget, did I, my love?"

"Nope," I answered, popping the 'p'. "And we had such a great time, didn't we?"

"Yup," said Edward, popping the 'p'. "We-"

"Alright, alright, I get it; you remember your anniversary and have fun in the bedroom on it, big deal." I flushed and Emmett frowned, "So, any ideas for what I should do this year?"

Edward shrugged, and Emmett looked agonised. "I know," I piped up, a little shyly, "you should propose to her. I know you've been looking for a good time to do it, and on your anniversary would be perfect."

I blushed even redder as Emmett stared at me; Edward actually moved to stand next to him so he could stare at me with him. "H…h…how did you know that?" Emmett squeaked.

I shrugged, still blushing, "It's obvious, Em. You have your hand in your pocket all the time, you're nervous around Rosalie sometimes, and you, Edward and Jasper keep having secret conversations around something you don't want me to see." I smiled, "It was obvious."

Edward just gaped at me, and Emmett stammered, "But…how?!"

"I'm more observant than you think, Emmett. Rosalie and Alice were too busy talking, and, believe it or not, sometimes it gets a little boring, and I pass the time-" I cut off, realising what I was about to say, and looked down at my feet, my face traffic-light red.

"Wow, Bells," said Emmett. He seemed to have recovered, "That is a really good idea! And today would be perfect! I'd better go get ready!" He clapped Edward on the shoulder, hugged me so I was lifted off the floor, then steamed out, slamming the door behind him.

I went and sat on the sofa, still conscious of Edward's eyes on me. I bugged my eyes at him, "What?"

He came and sat next to me, pulling me onto his lap, "Nothing, love, I'm just amazed you managed to find us out. Hmm…" he mused, "you seem to be very good at sensing when a guy is getting ready to propose to his girlfriend…I'd better be extra sneaky now."

It was my turn to stare; I was almost speechless with shock. Edward was looking off towards the kitchen, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Ed…edwar…"

He turned and grinned brightly at me, "Yes?"

"Do you mean…that you're…that you're going to…?"

He shrugged, "You're going to have to find out, aren't you?" When I still didn't say anything, he laughed, "What, are you scared now?"

I shook my head violently, "No, not scared, just…surprised."

He kissed my forehead, "Don't worry about it. All in due course."

That was all he would say on the subject, no matter how I tried to mangle more information out of him.

Eventually I gave up, "You are one of the most evasive people on the planet, Edward Cullen."

"I try."

I rolled my eyes, "So, is Jasper planning on it too?"

"I don't think so. He and Alice are doing fine, but I'll think it'll be sometime in the next year, before Emmett and Rose actually get married."

"Oh."

We sat together in silence for another long while, whilst I tried to unravel his riddles in my head. Did he mean that he was planning to propose to me sometime soon? I wasn't sure how I felt about that one…

I sighed and put it out of my head, deciding it was better for the situation to come to me than for me to go to it.

"So, what should we do today?"

Edward shrugged, "We could see if Alice and Jasper are free, then have a movie marathon?"

"Like last Saturday? Sounds good."

I went and changed into my sweats whilst Edward called Alice; she lived pretty close to us, only one or two blocks away. She wanted to get an apartment with Jasper in the same building as us, like Rose and Emmett had, but she hadn't managed it. I was secretly a little bit gladder than I pretended; having Alice within half a second's walking distance didn't seem like such a good idea.

She announced her arrival with a loud, "Open the door! Alice is here!" Edward rolled his eyes and let them in; Alice flew straight at me, hugging me tightly with her tiny arms.

"Hey, Al, had a good week?"

She smiled brightly, "Yeah, the best! You?"

I shrugged, "Alright. I've spent most of my time at interviews. How's your job going?"

"Completely fantastic, Bells! I can't believe I ever lived without fashion design, it's so fun! I've got a whole load of sketches that they want made, and the free clothes…" she sighed, "oh, my god…it's amazing!"

I laughed at Jasper, who was pretending to sob into Edward's shoulder, and Alice turned to glare at him, looking very much like an evil, very skinny leprechaun.

"Don't try me, Jasper. Remember what happened last week…" Jasper immediately sobered up, and Alice turned back to me, smiling brightly, "So, movie marathon?"

We all sat down on the sofa, "So, what movie should we watch first?" Alice asked.

"Hot Fuzz!" Jasper and Edward shouted.

"No, not that again!" I moaned, and Alice nodded.

"She's right; we've watched it way too many times. The Notebook?"

"Ugh, no, total chick flick. The Grudge?"

"Too scary, definitely." I shuddered; I didn't match well with horror films. Edward hated them too, since I always had terrible nightmares and, most of the time, managed to hit him with something. He'd had one too many black eyes from my sleep-thrashing.

Jasper, Alice and Edward were still bickering over which movie to watch, so I spaced out and waited for them to come to a decision. They finally all decided on the third Pirates of the Caribbean, just because none of us minded it, and we all loved pirates.

We all snuggled down on the sofa, me with my pillow on my lap and my head on Edward's shoulder, and Jasper had some trouble with the remote. In the end Edward had to get up and press the play button, as Jasper discovered Emmett had stolen the batteries out of the remote.

"Stupid immature…" I rolled my eyes and settled down to watch the swashbuckling adventure.

We all laughed along as Jack Sparrow battled a rock-crab, and as he and Barbosa had telescope wars. Both Alice and I were clutching our boyfriends tightly at the end; the sad atmosphere was not helped by the sad music in the background. Edward and Jasper, even, seemed a little subdued, and Edward had taken to kissing me at regular points throughout the movie.

We were sitting through the credits, waiting for them to end so we could see the final scene when Emmett burst through the door, shouting, "She said…"

* * *

**and there is your first cliffy!**

**So, what do you think? I'm gonna get into the story first before stuff starts happening, i'm still trying to think of a good storyline, but i promise i'll have the next chapter out sometime soon!**

**review, all!**

**Love, ATO xxxx  
**


	2. Engagement

**Yes, it is another chapter, especially for you guys!**

**It's short, but sweet, and it's dedicated to all my lovely readers from College Talk, who kept reviewing and have read my other stories too. I totally owe everything to you guys for sticking with me, thanks!**

**and 27 reviews! YTAAAY! i've never got that many for one chappy before, so thank you again!**

**DISCLAIMER - I shouldn't even bother.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!  
**

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

"She said….!" Emmett opened his mouth, and we were all tensed for his answer. He suddenly stopped, turned, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell?!" Alice screamed; she was the first up, pulling open the door and tearing across the hall. "How…could…he…do…this?!" She started pounding her fists on their door, screaming, "Emmett, let me in, or so help me I'll-"

We were all giggling madly behind her when Rosalie opened the door, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Yes?"

Alice was breathing heavily, her face stormy, "Well?!"

"Well what?"

Alice shrieked and cried, "You know what!"

"Oh, do you mean…this?" She held out her hand, showing us a glimmering engagement ring. Alice and I both screamed at the same time and jumped at Rosalie.

"Rose, this is fantastic!"

Rosalie laughed happily, "I know!"

Edward and Jasper went over to Emmett, who was trying to hold in his laughter. They both clapped him on the back, hard, making him fall over.

"Hey!"

"Just saying congrats, man." Edward and Jasper laughed and bumped fists. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Rosalie.

"Rose, it's gorgeous!" Alice sighed happily.

"I know…" The ring was one of the most beautiful pieces of jewellery I'd ever seen. It was white gold, and had 3 jewels on it; a clear cut diamond in the middle, edged with gold, and two pearl ovals either side. It just screamed Rosalie.

I bit my lip as I looked at the engagement ring, suddenly overcome with a strange longing. I glanced over at Edward, who was talking to Emmett, and the longing increased. At that moment, all I wanted was to have a ring, just like Rosalie did. I shook my head, and the feeling was gone as soon as it had come.

I must be insane.

That night, Edward was sitting at his desk, finishing off some work and I was in my pyjamas (a tank top, shorts and one of Edward's jumpers), reading, as we usually were on our bizarrely slow Saturday nights. Since we had moved in together, Edward and I had settled into a comfortable routine, and I found myself repeating the same things day after day, especially in the week.

I sighed and shut my book, already bored of it, and crossed my arms over my chest, feeling restless. I started to tap my fingers against the wall (Edward and I had moved the bed after last night's incident) and Edward turned round, smirking.

"Fidgeting, my love?"

I shot him an annoyed glance and carried on with my tapping. Edward shut his computer and wandered over, putting his hand over mine and trapping my fingers against the wall.

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged under his all-knowing gaze, "Nothing."

"Bella…"

I shrugged again, "I just feel a little…out of sorts, is all."

"How so?"

"Just jumpy, I guess. I read this book last week." I gestured towards it, and Edward chuckled.

"Well, you would, if you'd read it a thousand times, which I know you have."

"I'm not bored of it…per se, but I just don't want to read."

"Oh? So what do you want to do?"

I wrinkled my nose, "I dunno. I don't feel like sleeping either. What time is it…?" I twisted over to check the clock, Edward falling into my empty space as I pulled my hand out from under his. "10.30…," I mused, "Do we really need to sleep? It's not that late."

Edward smiled, "You're right, it's not." He put an arm around me and kissed my forehead, "So what should we do instead, my little night owl?"

"You choose."

He pretended to think about it, "Hmm…my girlfriend letting me choose my late night activity? I think I know what I want to do…"

I let him kiss me, but shook my head, "Nope, that'll have to wait for later. You know that's not how I do it. I don't even feel like I want to be in here…"

Edward faked shock, "I resent that!" He stood up, "Well, if you don't want me here, I'm just going to go outside and sulk." He flounced out of the room, leaving me laughing behind him. I got up and followed him, screaming a little when he jumped out from behind the door, swinging me up into his arms.

"Gotcha."

"Wow, you are one terrifying monster of a man."

"I try."

I smiled, but my restlessness was still there and my face fell a little. Edward cocked his head, "Still feeling weird, huh?"

I nodded, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight…"

Edward put me down and grabbed my hand, "Come on. Let's get some of that Ben and Jerry's out the freezer, make some popcorn – WITH chocolate," I grinned, "some strawberries and go watch some Friends so we stay up all night."

He had to be the best boyfriend in the world. I smiled hugely at him and kissed his cheek, "You are amazing, you do know that?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to argue with that, you are the amazing one."

"Liar."

"I resent that!"

We both laughed and gathered up our provisions, then Edward slung it all onto the sofa and picked me up again, swinging me round and round the apartment. I clutched his shirt and giggled, kicking my legs out.

After five more minutes of this I was starting to feel a little dizzy, so I hit him on the chest, "Edward, put me down!"

He obliged, and I started to stumble over to the sofa, but I tripped over a stray magazine and went flying. Edward caught me before I could hit the ground and held me close. I thought I was starting to forget what crashing into the floor felt like; I hadn't even got that far in so long. Edward always managed to catch me as I fell.

He walked me over to the sofa and sat me down, "Stay," he commanded. I raised my eyebrows at him but didn't comment.

Edward went over to our giant DVD cabinet (it was beyond huge) and squatted by the Friends section. "Which season?"

"I don't mind, choose whichever one you want."

Edward turned back and I saw him move towards the tenth series. I squeaked and he moved his hand away, instead going towards series six. I squeaked again and cursed myself internally. He shot a look at me, and then slyly began to pull out series nine.

"Edward!" I shrieked, and he turned.

"Bella, just choose it yourself!"

I bit my lip then pointed to series two. "Ah, I thought you might choose that."

"What?!"

"I know you like it the most."

"Then why did you-"

"Just to annoy you."

I crossed my arms and huffed, while Edward smirked and put the disk in the DVD player. He grabbed the remote and sat himself down next to me. "Do you want to choose an episode?" He waved the remote in front of my eyes and I snatched it.

"I guess I could…"

I picked one then snuggled down in his arms, shushing him whenever he made any noise. He chuckled and pressed his lips into my hair, but quietened down.

After a while, I found myself beginning to droop. I slumped into Edward, who noticed immediately and shuffled over, lying so he was back to back with the sofa and I was lying in front of him, my head on his shoulder. He hugged me tightly and whispered, "Goodnight, my Bella. I love you."

"For always."

That was how we always said goodnight; a little thing that only we understood. Our personal way of loving each other.

I sighed contentedly and let sleep take me, strangely enough, just like I had for nearly every single night I'd been with him.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short, and i'm sorry, but that just seemed like a good way to end it!**

**Some more fluff coming up, and then we'll get onto the good stuff. I have it all planned out, but it shouldn't be as long as College Talk!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love, ATO xxxxxx  
**


	3. Twoway Split

**The fluff is petering out now...we are onto the drama!**

**Thankyou for all the reviews! I'm so happy you guys like it! and, just if anyone is wondering 1 - a jumper is a sweater (i got soooo many reviews asking what that was, and 2 - this is not a happy just explaining what happens sequel. I do have a story for it..thanks to my minions at school for helping me with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER - i own nothing. I WANT IT ALL!**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I was woken by a suspicious creaking sound; which, suspiciously, seemed to be coming from the door area of the room. I groaned and opened my eyes, to see a spiky haired someone coming up towards us, her face masked by the back of the sofa.

She jumped when I moaned, "Alice, not now! It's too early!"

I looked down to check I hadn't woken up Edward; he didn't get nearly enough sleep nowadays, then glared at Alice, who giggled. "I'm sorry, Bells, but it's Sunday! You do know what Sunday means, don't you?"

I sighed, "It's Alice and Bella day."

"Yes!" Edward shifted and mumbled in his sleep, and I shushed Alice who was, at the moment, dancing round the room whisper-shouting, "Alice and Bella day, Alice and Bella day."

Since Alice's job had picked up, and my job-hunting had picked up, Alice and Bella day (which used to be on Thursday) had been switched, due to either one or both of us very often cancelling at the last minute. So, we had changed it to Sunday, since we always had free time then.

Edward tended to hate 'Alice and Bella day', and I knew it was because he didn't get to see me for a whole 12 hours. I didn't mind it as much as he did, because, even though you might not believe it, I did like spending time with Alice. I had suggested that Edward have an 'Edward and Emmett day' or 'Edward and Jasper day' or, if he was desperate, an 'Edward, Mike and Jacob day.'

"I'd rather have a 'hit myself repeatedly on the forehead with a blunt instrument day'," he'd said, rather sourly.

"I can arrange that for you," Emmett had replied, bouncing a baseball bat in his hand and grinning madly. Therefore, Sunday had become 'Edward and Emmett day plus Emmett hitting Edward with a baseball bat when he's not looking' day. He always came home with a bump and a self-pitying expression on Sundays.

I rolled my eyes and untangled myself from Edward's arms, carefully so as not to wake him. For once he didn't wake up, which was unusual; normally his 'Bella senses' as he liked to call them, kicked in as soon as I tried to stand up.

I got up cautiously, stretched, and was immediately pulled into my room to be dressed by Alice. Today she handed me a pair of skinny jeans, a deep blue blouse with a white tank top to go underneath and a fake brown leather jacket (which I sort of liked, though I never admitted it to Alice). I'd gotten used to dressing with Alice standing around, so I put it all on quickly, grabbed my shoes and hurried out, dropping a kiss on a bleary-looking Edward's cheek as Alice dragged me past him.

"Have fun with Emmett! I love you!"

There was a muffled "I love you too!" from behind me as the door slammed shut.

I fell into step with Alice as she walked down the corridor, "So, what are we doing today?"

She grinned, "I thought we could go shopping, have some lunch, do some more shopping, have a drink and then…more shopping?" she added with a hopeful expression.

"I'll go shopping with you until lunch, then I get to choose. Deal?"

"Do I get to choose where we eat?"

"Alright, fine."

"Goody!"

She clapped her hands and led the way down the sidewalk to her car, me following behind, dragging my feet along the paving stones.

"Bella, come on!" Alice beckoned from her yellow Porsche before ducking into it, her small form moving out of sight.

I climbed in after her, and buckled my seatbelt at once. Both she and Edward had an insane obsession with driving very fast at all times, scaring me senseless whenever I was in the car with either of them. They both thought it was exhilarating.

Alice wound down her window and turned the radio up loud, startling everyone walking down the sidewalk beside us. She turned to me, laughing, "Isn't this great?!"

I was clutching the base of my seat and I grimaced at her, "Sure it is."

She giggled again and turned back, humming and dancing along to the music.

One terrifying car ride later and we were in Bloomingdales. Alice, as always, ran straight to her favourite clothes section and began browsing. I sat on the floor next to her and rested my head on the wall. I watched as she flitted around, picking things out and throwing them onto my lap.

"Erm, Al? You do know they have a limit for the amount of clothes we can take into the dressing room."

She waved it off, "Insignificant complications, Bella. I know some people. Didn't you know that by now?"

I shook my head, smiling at her fondly. I should've guessed.

When she was done choosing clothes, she staggered over to the dressing rooms, laden with clothes and smiled sweetly at the attendant. "Alice Cullen?"

The girl checked a clipboard and smiled back, "Go on through, Miss Cullen."

Alice chirped, "Thanks!" and walked through to a changing room that was set apart from the others. I looked around in awe.

"Al, you have your own dressing room here?!"

"Not exactly, but I'm one of the people allowed to use it. Frequent shopper," she waved her hand airily.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"One of my many talents. Now get in there and change!"

Most of the clothes she picked out were for me, of course, and I spent another two hours taking things on and off, whilst Alice checked over each outfit, trying a few on herself.

In the end, we emerged laden down with about eleven shopping bags, and one very happy Alice. "Best shopping trip so far!" she squealed happily, though I was disinclined to agree.

We settled down in a restaurant, and after we ordered our food, Alice began to look strangely nervous. She bounced about, avoiding my gaze. I cocked my head, "Al, whats up?"

"Nothing!"

"Something's wrong. Tell me."

She sighed, "Ok, I have some really really big news. Like…life changing big. I haven't even told Jasper yet. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

I was mystified but I nodded all the same, "Old roommate honour."

"Ok…I...I'm…pregnant," she whispered the last word timidly, her eyes frightened as she looked at me apprehensively. I was too shocked to speak; I just stared at her, my mouth open. She laughed nervously, "Yeah…I'm havin a baby." She smiled sarcastically then suddenly buried her face in her hands, her shoulders starting to shake.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so frightened!"

"Al…" I couldn't stand seeing her upset, and I got up off my chair and settled down next to her, hugging her tightly. She sobbed into my shoulder, "Shh, shh, Al, it'll be ok."

She sniffed, "Damn…hormones."

I was too concerned to laugh. I looked at her seriously, "Al, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" she wailed, "I don't know what to do! I don't know if I want it, I don't know what Jazz will say…do you think he'll hate me?" Her expression was so vulnerable and scared my heart broke for her.

I hugged her again, "No, of course he won't Alice, he loves you. It'll all be fine, I promise, don't cry."

She calmed down after a bit, and we sat together, talking quietly over our food.

"So, are you going to get rid of it?"

Her eyes glistened, and she shook her head slowly, "I couldn't do it. I just…can't kill it. It's part of me now."

"So you're going for it?"

She shrugged, "What else can I do? I'm terrified, and I don't know if I _want _it…but I don't want it to die. I couldn't live with myself." She took a deep breath and smiled weakly at me, "At least I'll get to do a lot of shopping for it, right?"

I laughed softly with her and we finished our meal in silence, both of us lost in our thoughts.

In the car on the way home, I drove, and Alice stared out of the window absentmindedly, nothing like her happy self she'd been this morning. We stopped in front of my building and Alice bit her lip.

"Are you going to tell him now?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can, I'm scared of how he'll react."

"I'll help you."

She sighed and got out of the car, shooing away my hands, "Bells, I'm not even a month along yet."

We trudged up the stairs and I hovered in front of my apartment, my key in the lock. "Are you sure?"

She shook her head, but motioned for me to open the door anyway. As I did, I put my arm around her shoulders and said, "No matter what, Al, no matter if they like it or not, you can always count on me. I'll support you through all of this."

And it was true; I didn't like it much, but I knew Alice would do the same for me. And I understood how she was feeling; I wouldn't like to kill the…baby…either.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rose were all sitting on the couch, playing Friends Scene it. They turned around with smiles on their faces, which faded away as they caught the expressions on ours.

Edward stood up, "What's going on?"

I gave Alice a reassuring squeeze and she took a deep breath, her eyes fixed on Jasper. "I have…something to tell you. There's no good way to say it…" she glanced at me, and I nodded, "But...I'll just come straight out with it." She steeled herself, "I'm…pregnant, you guys."

There was a beat of silence, and Alice nearly bit a hole through her lip. Jasper's face went blank; Rosalie looked shocked, as did Emmett. But it was Edward who surprised me most. His face scrunched up with fury, and he rounded on Jasper.

"You bastard!"

Alice screamed, "Edward, NO!" as he tackled Jasper, throwing him off the couch and onto the floor, punching every inch of him he could reach. Alice and I both screamed and ran over, tugging our respective boyfriends off each other.

Well, it was more me pulling Edward off Jasper. Jasper didn't move at all; just let Edward hit him, his expression pained. Alice was sobbing again, and I had my arms around Edward, trying to hold him back.

"Edward, stop it!" I yelled into his ear, and he seemed to come back to his senses. He pulled roughly away from me, making me trip into Alice, who pushed me upright, all the while gazing, agonised, at Jasper.

Rose was the first one to move, and she ran at Alice. "Oh, Al, are you ok?"

She nodded, "I'm alright, Rosalie."

Emmett hugged her too, "Don't cry Ally, it'll be fine, whatever you're planning to do."

"What ARE you playing at, Mary Alice Cullen?" Edward growled from the corner of the room; Alice crumpled yet again and soaked Emmett's chest with her tears. I shot a glare at Edward, who glared straight back at me.

"What, Bella, do you want me to be nice? She was stupid enough to get herself knocked up and you want me to be nice?!"

"Edward!" I couldn't believe what he was saying.

He nodded fiercely, and then shouted at Alice, "So, what are you going to do? You have to abort it, Alice! It's the only thing to do!"

Alice sobbed and shook her head, and Edward's face went purple, "You're keeping it?! Alice that's not an option!" He walked over and tugged her away from Emmett, shaking her shoulders, "You have to get rid of it!"

"Edward, stop it!" It was me who spoke, not Jasper. He was still standing in the corner, his face still blank.

I pushed Edward off Alice and shouted, "Stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because, you're being a git, and you're upsetting her!"

"Well, good, because she's acting ridiculous!"

"She doesn't want to kill it!"

"She isn't old enough to have a baby! She's too young! She has to get rid of it!"

Alice was back in Emmett's arms, crying harder than she ever had before. I was so angry I thought my head would burst.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you're her brother! The least you can do is support her!"

"I won't support her goddamn stupid decision to keep it! She's ruining her life!"

"It's her decision!"

The others were watching our fight with wide and frightened eyes, though I was so mad I didn't notice.

"She doesn't know what she wants!"

"I do!" Alice spoke out, her voice hoarse, "I do, Edward! I'm 23; I'm old enough to know what I want! And I don't want to get rid of it!"

Edward stormed over to her and Emmett backed away, "You don't want it, Alice," he spat in her face, "and I will MAKE you have that abortion, because it's what's best for you."

"How dare you!" Alice had tears running down her cheeks, "You're my brother!"

"And, as your brother, let me say, if you choose to have this baby, Alice, I won't be around to help you! I'm not letting any sister of mine become a young, SINGLE mother!"

We all gasped, and Jasper's head snapped up. Edward nodded furiously, "If any girlfriend of mine was pregnant and kept it, I know what I'd do."

Another collective gasp; it was as if he'd clubbed me over the head with a large rock, stabbed me with a very sharp piece of glass then twisted it in until it was so deep I couldn't even see it anymore. "What?" I whispered, my voice suddenly quiet and broken. Edward seemed to realise what he had said, and he turned to face me.

"Bella…I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did."

"I didn't…"

"Yes you did." I knew that when people were angry they said the first thing that came into their head…generally that was what they really thought. "So what," I said, my voice building, "if it was me, you would just leave?! You'd leave me alone?! Abandon me?"

"No!"

"If I was Alice, you would make me choose between me and the baby!"

"Bella…"

I backed away, "What if it WAS me, Edward? What if I do get pregnant…you'll just run out on me? Leave and never come back?"

"That would be…different!" his voice was frantic, and I shook my head, the anger flaring again.

"HOW?!"

Edward opened his mouth, then shut it again. "HOW?!" I screamed again, my cheeks wet with angry tears.

He shook his head, "How, Edward? It's no different. You threatened to abandon your sister, because she won't have an abortion! You said you would leave, if your girlfriend did that. Well, look, here she is. What if I was pregnant?" I asked again, "You would leave, as if I was nothing? You wouldn't stick around to support me? Do I mean that bloody much?!"

The pain in my heart shocked me, and I sobbed, shaking my head. Alice was crying now too, as was Rosalie. Jasper still hadn't said a thing. Edward tried to move towards me, but I backed off again, "Don't come near me."

"Bella…"

I ran to Emmett, and hugged Alice tightly. Edward was left standing in the middle of the room, with Alice, me, Rosalie and Emmett on one side, and Jasper alone on the other. Alice whispered, "Jazzy…please?"

I couldn't stop crying, Edward's words playing themselves over and over in my head. Alice didn't take her eyes off Jasper. "Jazzy?"

Jasper shook his head, looking from Alice to Edward, his head flicking backwards and forwards so fast that it almost became a blur. Alice's eyes narrowed, and she sniffed. She straightened up, and her face was full of angry determination. Her eyes blazed, "Fine then! Fine! Go on, Jasper; agree with my 'brother'! I don't care! I'll have this baby anyway, because it doesn't deserve to die because of disloyal lowlifes like you two! Threaten me all you like, but I won't abort it!"

She turned, followed by Rosalie and Emmett. I stood still, staring at Edward, who gazed back at me. "Bella…"

"No, Edward," said Emmett, "she's with us."

I nodded fiercely, and added, "Don't bother calling me Edward; I won't even consider answering until you apologize to Alice for what you said to her. She's my best friend; I won't let you treat her like that. You apologize…then I'll think about not hating you." I turned on my heel and left.

Alice called from the doorway, "And, for the record Edward, you aren't my brother anymore."

And with that, she slammed the door, and we both broke down in helpless, painful tears.

* * *

**I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! this is necessary! I wouldn't do it otherwise, i don't like it either! well, it's leading up to something good, dw!**

**I recently got a review asking when the drama would come, so i thought i'd speed it up. I also couldn't think of anything else to write before this, and i didn't want to bore you guys.**

**I hope i did it ok! The screaming was the hardest to write, and Edward doesn't mean it, he's just really really really mad. And he said some dumb things too. We still love you Edward!**

**Review? (happy smiley angel face)**

**Love ATO xxxx  
**


	4. We're All Alone

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the crazy plot twist, but i'm going to update the next few chapters very quickly, I promise. No more action for about 2, then i'll get it going again. And justbecause I did this, i'll fill it with fluff at the end, ok? YAYA!**

**And I know Edward wouldn't normally be like that, but think of him in breaking dawn; he's ready to kill the baby just to save Bella. Same thing for Alice, he just wants her to be safe.**

**DISCLAIMER - I own Edward's JUMPER!!! But nothing else. lollz**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"This sucks," Emmett declared, crossing his arms and pouting like an angry child.

"I know it does," Rosalie said soothingly, stroking his hair gently, "but there's nothing we can do about that. We'll just stick it out and it'll all be fixed in no time, you'll see."

"Do you think so, Rosie?" Emmett put her head on his shoulder, his mouth turned down at the corners, looking more vulnerable and sad than I'd ever seen him.

"Of course, Em." Rosalie kissed his the top of his head and hugged him, but her face was drawn and her mouth pressed into a hard line.

"I don't like it."

"I know, I don't either."

I choked back a sob and closed the door, leaning my head against it and glancing over at Alice, who was curled up on the bed. She shot me a sad look then went back to staring out the window blankly.

I sighed and pulled my legs up, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in my knees. I was in total agony; I felt insanely bad for shouting like that at Edward, but I was still angry with him…I think. And worst of all…I missed him like hell.

"Bella?" This was the first time Alice had said anything in hours.

"Yeah?"

"What do we do?"

I shrugged at her simple question; though it was more of a statement at how lost we both were. "I don't know. I guess we should…move some of my stuff to your apartment." I nearly smiled at her quizzical expression, "What, do you think I'm just going to leave you alone?"

Her face crumpled at alone, and she began to cry for the thousandth time today. I scrambled up, "Oh god, Al, I'm sorry."

She waved my hands away, "No, it's nothing, hormones…that's all. Go get your stuff, then we can go home. I take it you'll be staying for an indefinable amount of time?" She looked a little bit more like the old Alice as she smiled at me.

I shrugged one shoulder, "It depends on whether I decide to forgive Edward or not." I was surprised at how easily I could talk about it, but, then again, I knew it was just a fight. A rather big one…but a fight all the same. What was going to happen now?

"My brother is an idiot…"

"More than an idiot."

"Alright, a massive idiot, who really needs a smack around the head right now." She

looked out the window again, "Bells…do you think he'll ever come around? I don't want my baby to grow up without its uncle." I knew she was thinking: _or its father._

"I'm sure he will, Al. He'll come around, and you'll forgive him one day."

"What about you?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I love him, even with his temper…but I don't know if I can stay with him after what he said." I stopped her as she tried to answer, "I'll see how it goes, ok?"

All our previous anger at Edward seemed to have dissipated; we were too tired to keep it up. All I felt at the moment was incredibly sorry for Alice…and me.

She sighed, "Well, go on then. I'll meet you in the hall."

We opened the door slowly and Emmett looked up. He smiled sadly, "Hey guys. Work anything out?"

Alice nodded, "Bells is going to stay with me for the time being."

"What about the other two?"

"We don't know," I answered, "we hope they'll come around, but we'll be at hers until then."

Rosalie looked beseechingly at me, "Bella, we know you're angry at Edward, but we think he was just mad…he wasn't thinking…" she bit her lip at my carefully controlled expression, "Bella, don't be cross, I know Edward's being a git right now, just…don't do anything rash, alright? We saw what happened last time you guys had a fight this big…it wasn't nice to watch."

I nodded mutely and let them both hug me. I left them tugging one of Rosalie's suitcases off her closet (she had evidently decided to come too) and steeled myself as I walked across the hall. It was surprisingly hard to stick my key in the lock and open the door, but eventually I managed it.

Edward was sitting on the sofa, his head in his hands; Jasper was nowhere in sight. I walked quietly across the room into our bedroom, trying to avoid him seeing me. I didn't count on his 'Bella senses'.

His head snapped up as I passed him, and I winced. "Bella?"

"Don't, Edward. I'm going to Alice's for a while, so we can both think."

"Why do you need to think?"

He was kneeling over the edge of the sofa, his arms hanging down the back, his perfect face twisted in a way I'd only seen once before.

I shook my head and tucked it down, making for our bedroom, but Edward's hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Bella, please…"

I turned and crossed my arms, my eyebrows raised; but my heart ached to throw my arms around him and pretend nothing had even happened. "What, Edward?" I had to make my voice steely.

"Just know, Bella, I am truly, deeply sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it, I swear. I was just so…angry…Alice is so young! She's too young…" he trailed off, his eyes begging me to understand.

I softened a little and shook my head, "Edward, she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"That's just it! I can't let her do this…I have to protect her."

"From what?" I asked softly. "Edward, she's going to have this baby, whether you like it or not."

"I can't let her!" he exploded, but I shook my head again.

"It's not your decision to make."

"You're taking her side?!"

I frowned, "There's no sides, Edward. Alice loves you, and she would like for you to be there for her. So would I, Edward. You have to see that she's going to do this, and you have no right to stop her."

Edward crossed his arms and shook his head, "No. I will not support this."

"Why not?"

Edward refused to answer, and I sighed. Darn his stupid male ego.

I put a hand on his cheek, "Edward, this is why I'm going. I won't stay here when you're being so cruel to Alice. You are being selfish, and Alice needs you. And I won't pretend what you said back there didn't hurt me; and you need to prove to me that you can be there for her…like I hoped you would be there for me if I was in this situation."

Edward looked up, "But I would be!"

"I don't think you're sure. If you can't support Alice…then what would you do if it were me? I need time to think, Edward. And so do you."

"But Bella…!"

"Edward, please. I love you, and I know you love me, but I need to know you can love me plus someone else. Because I can't be sure right now, from the way you're treating Alice."

Edward shook his head, his eyes glistening. "Bella, please don't do this!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and struggled on, "Edward, Alice is my best friend. She needs me, and I have to go for us as well. This is something we both need to be alone to think for. Think about what you want, Edward. Restore my trust in you." I smiled and stroked Edward's hair. "And, please, see if you can talk to Jasper. For Alice. She needs him more than anyone…it would kill her if she didn't have him."

Edward grimaced, "He's gone, Bella. I don't know where he went…but I will. I promise." He smiled faintly at me and I nodded, satisfied.

"Thank you, Edward. This means a lot to me. Call me if you want to check up on Alice, ok?"

He nodded, then suddenly grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, not caring about what I'd said, knowing that I would miss him.

"Bye, Edward. I love you." I stretched up on my tiptoes and kissed him softly, before pulling back and smiling at him, fighting my natural instinct to cry.

His eyes were full of sadness, but his face was resigned. He stroked my hair and whispered, "I love you too, my Bella."

I nodded and stepped back, slowly moving towards the door, not wanting to get my clothes. That would be too much closure, and I was stressed enough as it was. I was glad I had handled him maturely and sensibly, but I wasn't sure what would tip me over the edge and make me cut and run.

Edward just watched me go, and I still fought tears as I slowly closed the door, my eyes fixed on him until the door clicked and I couldn't see him anymore.

Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were standing by the door, none of them smiling. Emmett was the first to break the silence. "So, no shouting, then?"

I shook my head tiredly; Rosalie looked worried. "Bella, what did you do?"

"As his girlfriend, I don't think I'm inclined to talk to you guys about private conversations."

Emmett scoffed, "_I_ just need to know you didn't break him. Not that I would mind…"

I would've laughed if I could, "No, I didn't. We both need time, that's all. He needs to sort out his priorities, and I need to help Alice. That's all there is to it. I'll talk to him in a few weeks, and I told him to call if he's worried about Alice."

Alice hugged me, "Thanks, Bella. Even if he isn't my brother anymore, I'm glad you didn't leave him because of me."

"Alice, it wouldn't be because of you; this is an issue Edward and I need to work through. We'll be alright." _I hope._

Rosalie spotted my empty hands, "Erm, Bella? Where's your stuff?"

"I didn't want to take any of it."

"Why?"

"Rose, I don't know what's going to happen, and you know how Edward is. I still love him; I don't want to hurt him, and if I took my things, it would look as if I was actually moving out." I neglected to mention that I would be reduced to a sobbing wreck if I did. I loved Edward too much.

Emmett sighed and took Rosalie's hand, wrapping the other arm around both Alice and me. "Well, let's go then, my little group of 4 that used to be 6."

We all sighed, thinking of our two members that we'd lost, and walked down the stairs, none of us letting go of each other.

**Edward's POV**

Bella shut the door, and she was gone.

She was gone.

Bella…

I was so mad I could've hit myself. How could I have been so stupid?!

I slumped onto the couch, pressed my face into the seat, and didn't move for a long time, letting my sorrow take me.

Bella needed her space, and she thought I needed it too…didn't she realise the last thing I wanted was to be away from her? I _was_ completely certain of one thing: that I would never ever leave her, no matter what happened. But me and my big mouth…

I wished I could control my temper.

* * *

**ah, sad sad. I was nearly crying when i wrote this chatper ,but i didn't cos my sister was in the next room, and that would've been hard to explain.**

**As I said, next few chatpers is Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper dealing with everything. NExt hcapter will be a and j povs, so that's new and unexpected!**

**I'll update Mind The Gap before that though, because i've been neglecting it !**

**Thanks loads to all my reviewers! You make my day!**

**Love, ATO X  
**


	5. Nothing Is As It Seems

**Hey guys!**

**I know you've all been begging me to update, so i tried my hardest and i got this done today because it's a SNOW DAY HERE IN LONDON! REJOICE ALL BECAUSE THERE IS NOOO SCHOOL!**

**All my friends are widly happy, because this NEVER happens! This is the first time my school has been closed for snow...I mean, I know it happens in america but here...not so much! * screams in wild happiness***

**Anyway, so chapter 6 should be out very soon, since it's half done already, thanks to the snow. **

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN IT ALL! *sm comes in with a snowball and hits me on the head* Alright, alright...SM owns all. *Grumbles***

**Read on, my brave warriors!**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

I had to get away, this was too much.

As soon as Edward's back was turned, I left, sprinting down the corridor and out the front door. People stared as I ran pell mell down the sidewalk, but I was in too much of a rush to care.

I threw myself into my car, shoved the key into the ignition and twisted it roughly; the car started with a defiant jolt. It was probably angry with me too.

I pressed down hard on the gas and the car shot forward, earning me a few annoyed honks from a driver behind me. I resisted the urge to stop and give that honker a piece of my mind – didn't he know what I was going through? Didn't he understand that I was a little too preoccupied with my newly horrible life to care if I held him up for a minute?

Of course he didn't, I reminded myself. He doesn't even know you.

I tried to calm myself down as I drove through the busy streets of New York, winding this way and that, all the time feeling something was closing in on me. I didn't really know where I was going, but, by some natural instinct, I ended up outside the workshop where I often went to make my carvings.

Sighing, I jumped out of the car, pushed back a few strands of my curly blonde hair which had fallen onto my face and grimaced at the red head sitting at the desk in the little reception.

"Alright, Jasper?" she called after me, but I didn't answer.

I went straight to my little room, which had been allocated to me since I spent so much of my time here, and sat down in one of the two chairs, my head in my hands. I needed to think.

Why? Why had this happened to me?

I could easily answer that question: Alice and I had not been careful enough.

But still…

My head was a jumbled mess, I was freaking out, worried about Alice, full of guilt for upsetting her, and angry with myself, all at the same time. I looked over at the other chair, standing innocently beside mine, where Alice usually sat. Despite our predicament, I wished she was there with me. She was the one person who could help me. And yet she was the one person I couldn't be with. Not after what I had done.

I tried to think rationally, starting with the most important question…what was I going to do?

I couldn't go back, not now. I definitely wasn't ready to face this, and I didn't want to upset Alice further. I couldn't go and pretend that I was ok with this; I wouldn't let myself until I was sure of what I wanted.

So what did I want? Did I want this…baby, or was I too afraid?

Alice would never have an abortion; she'd said so herself, so I could only see two options.

Option one – leave forever, and never see Alice, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie or Edward again.

Option two – stay with Alice, and help her bring up the baby.

I loved Alice, with every fibre of my being; that much was certain. I couldn't leave her forever, as I was sure that would break her, not to mention me. I couldn't bear to hurt her, not at all...I couldn't live with myself if I did. Alice deserved better than me, a disloyal, unimaginably stupid man who ran away at the first sign of danger.

Yet I couldn't bring myself to go back.

The truth was: I was scared. Going out of my mind with terror. I didn't know how to be a father, how to even begin to raise a child. My father hadn't exactly been the best.

_**Flashback**_

_My mother cowered away in terror as my father advanced on her._

"_You've been spending time with who?!"_

"_N…no one, I swear!"_

"_Then why did Ted Bingsely see you out with Laurent Reese?"_

_My eight year old mind began to whir…Laurent Reese? I knew who he was; he was my English teacher at school. He was my favourite teacher, and mother liked him too. After school they would both sit and talk whilst I sat on the floor, colouring in my colouring book, too absorbed in keeping the blue crayon marks inside the lines to listen to what they were saying._

_My mom used to ask whether I minded spending so much time at school, and I always replied with the truth: "No, mom, I don't mind at all."_

_I didn't mention that I was glad to be away from my father for a few extra hours; he shouted a lot, and he scared me._

_I didn't know how long I had been mortally frightened by my dad, but I hadn't been truly afraid of him until I was six, when experienced his rage first hand._

_I had been playing with my toy truck – one of my favourite playthings at that time – and my father had been watching from the couch. I ran it across the floor, not paying attention to where I was going, and I rammed it straight into the wall, knocking off a heavy painting that was hanging there. It fell and hit the glass table, smashing it into millions of pieces._

_My dad had immediately shouted, "JASPER HALE!"_

_I had turned around, expecting a severe telling off, but instead my dad stormed over, fury in his eyes, and picked me up, shaking me like a rag doll. "You bloody stupid clumsy boy! Look what you've done! You will be severely punished for this!"_

_He continued to shake me, making my teeth rattle. I began to cry, "Daddy, you're hurting me!"_

_My mom had come rushing into the room, "Jack! Stop it!"_

_She pushed him away and grabbed me, hugging me tight to her chest. Father had gone for her then, and she pushed me away quickly as he slapped her round the face. "You will obey me, woman!" He had shouted, "That boy must be punished!"_

_From then on, I was terrified of my father. I did everything I could to stay out of trouble, but my mom wasn't so lucky. _

_She stuttered under my father's violently angry gaze, "I was visiting his sister!"_

"_That's a bloody lie!"_

_She whimpered as he slapped her, once, twice, three times. Her nose was starting to bleed, and I called out, "Dad, stop it!"_

_He turned around, "What did you say?!"_

_My whole body was telling me to run for it, but I stood my ground, "Leave Mommy alone!"_

"_Don't talk to me like that, boy!"_

_He stormed over, picked me up, and slammed me into the wall. "Don't you ever speak to me like that! You will do as I say!"_

"_Jack!" My mother screamed as he slammed me against the wall continuously, repeating:_

"_You…never…talk…back…to…me…understand…boy?!"_

_Tears were running down my cheeks now; my back was covered in grazes and there was a cut on the back of my head. My neck was sore and I was bleeding._

"_Jack!" My mother screamed again and suddenly I was pulled from my father's grasp. My mom held me in her arms and I looked down to see my father lying on the floor, one of my mother's favourite vases smashed on the floor around him._

_**End flashback**_

I never saw my dad again after that. My mom took us both away that night, packing up a few of our clothes and leaving before my father could wake up. We went to live with my grandma, and dad was done for assault. Mom had gone to visit him in prison a few times, and always came back sobbing. I had never forgiven him.

I sighed as I thought about my mother: she lived in the same house as we had until I was eighteen – my grandma had given it to her before she died. It turned out Laurent Reese had been with my mother, and he had come to look after us. I had never thought of him as my father, but he had become a friend to me. I was glad that he made my mother happy, so I tried to accept him.

Even for an eight year old, I had been very understanding.

I toyed with a block of wood in my hand, still wondering what I should do.

After a while, I decided it was time to visit my mother.

But I had to leave Alice something…to let her know that I would come back, when I was completely ready for this baby. I would be ready…I just needed time.

I picked up a chisel, and began to carve.

**Alice's POV**

I said goodnight to Bella, who was sleeping on the sofa tonight, and Emmett and Rosalie, who had to go home. They all watched me with concerned eyes, but I was too emotionally drained to care. I doubted that even shopping would do anything to cheer me up.

"Al, will you…?"

"Yeah, yeah…I'll be ok. Just let me, erm…get some sleep, ok?"

They all nodded, and Emmett gave me a hug goodbye. "Don't worry, Ally-pal, it'll all work out. You're my little sister too."

I hugged him back, "Thanks, big brother. Love you, Em."

"Love you too, Al bear."

Rosalie smiled affectionately at him, then wrapped her arms around me, "If you or Bella need anything, don't hesitate to call us. We'll try to talk to Edward or Jasper for you."

"Don't talk to Edward about me, please," Bella piped up, "we've already…talked." Rosalie nodded, her face sorrowful, and Emmett caught Bella up in another hug.

I agreed, "Rose, just see if he can find Jasper, ok? I can't…do this without him." My voice cracked and Rosalie nodded again, the tears in her eyes mirroring mine.

They left, and Bella and I looked at each other. She smiled and pushed me towards my door, "I know where everything is. You go get some sleep." I smiled gratefully and went into my room without another word.

As I changed, I looked at the little bump which had caused all the trouble. Even as I thought it, I couldn't bring myself to blame the baby. Who knew I had so much maternal instinct? I would do anything to protect my child, even if the threat was only from over-protective brothers who had a severe ego problem.

My old flannel pyjamas were still comfortable – only Jasper knew I owned _flannel _pj's…if anyone else found out I would die of embarrassment. Bella would never let me live it down, from all the fuss I had made of her nightwear. But, in my defence, I was only doing it for her benefit! I mean, she couldn't live in Edward's sweater and nothing else; it just wasn't done!

I only realised then that I was wearing Jasper's t-shirt…I had forgotten that it was part of my pyjama ensemble. I could understand Bella's fixation with wearing Edward's clothes in bed; I couldn't sleep without Jasper's shirt. I didn't have the heart to take it off – I still loved that lug, no matter how much he upset me. Curling up on my bed, I inhaled Jasper's scent, which was all around me, and burst into quiet, desperate sobs.

Curled up into a ball under the covers, I wrapped my arms around my legs and tried to calm myself, but I couldn't stop crying. I gasped and gulped, trying hard not to wake Bella.

The bedroom door creaked open, and someone slipped in. "Alice?" Bella's voice was hoarse; it sounded like she'd been crying too. I poked my head out from under the covers, hating how weak and pathetic I knew I looked. Bella looked just as weak and pathetic, and she came and sat beside me. She put her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder. I felt her crying too, and I hiccoughed.

"We're a pathetic pair, aren't we?" I said, my voice muffled by her sweater.

She nodded, "We are. But for a good reason."

I managed to control my tears and I sat back, Bella's arm still around my shoulders. She smiled tentatively at me, her brown eyes red and stained with salty water. "I…I miss him." She knew I was talking about both of them; Edward, no matter how much of a fool he was, was still my brother. And Jasper…he was everything.

Bella rubbed my arm, "I know. I miss him too."

We sat in silence together, neither of us crying – but that just made it worse. We were both far past sobbing our troubles out; I just felt blank. I glanced at Bella again, and she was looking at the wall, her eyes glazed over. After a while, I took a deep breath, "Bells…what are you going to do?"

She looked back at me, a sad smile on her face which faded away at the corners of her mouth, "Stay here with you."

"I mean about…Edward." She flinched a little when I said his name, and I added, "Sorry."

"It's ok. We're just…staying apart for a while. I think he needs some space, and I don't want to lose him. I figure this is the best way to help him."

"Help him with what?"

"Understanding. He'll come around, Alice, I know he will. At least…he'll let go of enough of his pride to support you. He's a good brother…I'm just not sure if it's not too late for us."

I shook my head frantically, "Bella, of course it isn't! You know Edward would stick with you through anything, and he's not an afraid-of-commitment kind of guy. You know that, right?"

I didn't like her sad expression; it looked like she had given up, "I don't think I do Al. People say the things they really mean when they're angry…" She looked away, and I muttered to myself irritably. How could she be so…clueless?

"Bells…"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Al," she said gently, so I just crossed my arms and huffed to myself. She nudged me, "So, what are you going to do about Jasper?"

Ignoring the pang in my chest, I swallowed, "Find him. I'm not letting him go…I will talk to him, at least." My naturally determined nature was taking over; I had never been one to shy away from what I wanted. I was going to find and talk to Jasper, no matter what. It hadn't escaped my notice that Jasper had said nothing throughout the whole argument, so I hadn't given up hope on him yet.

Bella, on the other hand, was a different matter. I decided right then and there that I was going to get her and Edward back together, because that was how they belonged. Edward was just an idiot, and Bella gave up too easily.

But first, we needed to go shopping. A slow smile spread over my face as I thought about the fact that Bella had…no clothes! If this was a normal day I would've clapped my hands together in joy.

I was about to turn to Bella, and insist we go shopping first thing in the morning, when something inside my barely distended stomach moved. I gasped, "Shit!"

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"The baby…it's moving!" She gasped too and put her hand on my stomach, and jumped as the baby kicked her hand gently. I giggled, "It tickles!" Bella laughed with me. I looked down at my abdomen, hardly able to believe there was a baby in there, "This is all…so unreal."

Bella looked worried, and I tilted my head at her, questioning her with my eyes. She bit her lip, "Erm, Al? That isn't supposed to happen until like…the fourth month of pregnancy."

"What?!"

I gulped and put a hand to my stomach, feeling as the baby kicked it, "I'm…four months along?!"

Bella was biting a hole in her lip, "Alice…I think it's time for a trip to the doctors."

**Jasper's POV**

I put the three little figurines down on the table, arranging them neatly in a row. Sighing, I placed the note for Alice in front of one, knowing Edward would find it.

Then I swung my bag over my shoulder, and flipped open my phone, calling speed dial number 2. Of course my mother's number was number 1…that would always be Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. I'm coming back."

* * *

**notice how he didn't say home?**

**Anyhoo, review everyone! I hope you're not too upset with me, and the next chapter will be another filler...as will the next. then BOOM! Something big will happen! Can anyone guess what it is? Hinting is in the next chapter, but tell me your theories!**

**Alright, ciao! I'm off to enjoy the snow some more, and laugh at my school for having to close!**

**See you! ATO Xxxx**

**TTFN, folks!  
**


	6. No WAY

**This kind of petered out at the end, sorry, but i promise it's going somewhere!**

**This is again, another filler chapter, but everything picks up...probably next chapter, but then i might keep you all on tenterhooks for a little while ;)**

**Ok, i'm tired, so i'll tell you more later**

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN ALL THIS SNOW! but not twilightt. CURSES!**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up, alone, as I had for the past 2 weeks. I sighed, stretched – and rolled straight off Alice's couch onto the floor.

As I had, every morning, for the past 2 weeks.

"Ow…" I moaned and rubbed my head; I was still surprised my daily falls hadn't drawn blood.

"Fall again, Bella?" Alice smirked slightly from the kitchen.

I frowned at her, "Normally Edward catches me…" Alice's smile faded as she saw the dejected expression on my face. Being away from Edward hadn't been good for me, and I was starting to blame myself for the situation I was in. I had begun to wonder whether I had over-reacted; I knew Edward had just been angry. And I had hurt him by saying I needed 'time'. I should've known what it would do to him – Edward over thought things, and I was sure I had pushed him over the edge, and frightened him off. He hadn't called once.

Alice quickly flipped a pancake into the air and shot me a grin, trying to distract me. "Hey, Bells, I'm making pancakes!"

I stood up shakily, still rubbing my head. "That looks great Al…" I stumbled, strangely dizzy.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Alice looked concerned, but I laughed it off.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Alice. I'm just clumsy, blame my bad equilibrium."

"Mmm." She gave me a weird look, and I made bug eyes at her.

"Anyway, how's the morning sickness going?"

She groaned, "Worse than ever. And I have two months until it goes away?! How shall I survive?"

"You're nearing four months now, right?"

We'd been to the doctors, and, as we had suspected, found out that Alice had been pregnant for three and a half months, instead of only a month, as she'd initially thought. Alice was so tiny that what looked like one month for a normal person was four months for her. We were both at a loss for how it had happened…until Alice had ruefully admitted that once they had run out of…them…but done it anyway.

"What?!" I had said, "Alice, not even Edward and I would have done that! How desperate were you?"

She had bitten her lip, "Well…very? It was after graduation, and you know I hadn't seen him in ages…" That conversation had led to us crying on the sofa, both eating ice cream and missing our boyfriends.

I tried to stay away from the subject of Jasper, as Alice was still tender. I also knew (from extensive reading of baby books – at Alice's insistence) that emotional stress would be bad for the baby, so we both took care in keeping ourselves distracted.

"Yeah, four months tomorrow." She stroked her stomach, which was still only a little distended, and smiled happily at me. Alice and I had both grown to love the baby, uninvited as it was. At the moment I was rooting for it being a boy, whilst Alice was sure it was a girl. She was probably right; no one bet against Alice, because she had a weird way of knowing things that nobody else could guess.

She offered me a pancake, "You want one, Bells?"

I shook my head, rubbing my abdomen gingerly. Lately, I hadn't felt hungry at all. "I don't feel like it Alice."

"There must be something wrong with you; you love pancakes!" She sat down on the sofa with hers and starting gobbling them down.

I shrugged, "For one thing, Al, you need them more than I do, what with that person growing inside you. I'll eat later."

"If you're not careful, there'll be nothing left of you!"

"Sure, coming from the skinniest little pixie alive."

"I won't be if I keep this up!" She had already eaten all six of her pancakes, and I grinned.

"You want I should make some more?"

"Please!"

She switched on the TV as I mixed some more pancake batter and dropped three onto the pan. Alice watched me hungrily, bouncing up and down. I half laughed at her expression, "Jeez, Alice, you look like I haven't fed you for days!"

"It feels like you haven't."

I made her eight more pancakes and she piled them onto her plate and dug in; I poured a glass of juice and sat at the table, sipping it slowly. Alice finished her pancakes and twisted around, "So, what are we doing today?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. What do you want to do today?"

She sat back; her head tilted thoughtfully, "I feel like…ice cream. And shopping."

"Not again! The ice cream I can live with, but don't make me go shopping again! You've already bought loads of maternity clothes, how many more do you need?!"

"But I don't have any nine month clothes!" she cried desperately.

"Yes you do, we just bought some yesterday."

"Oh yeah. Ok, fine, we don't have to go shopping today. Are you sure that's all you're having?" she eyed my cup of juice doubtfully; "I know you don't eat much, Bella, but this is just going overboard!"

"I'm fine, Alice, really. I'm eating."

"Just pickles and eggs doesn't count, Bella."

"Does so! That's all I want to eat at the moment anyway."

"Strange, strange child."

"Coming from the pregnant lady who can't stop eating pancakes." I went back to my juice as Alice stood up carefully.

"Anyhoo, let's get going."

"Where are we going?"

"To get ice cream, of course!" I sighed and grabbed her coat and sweater, holding them out for her. She sighed, "Bella, I don't have to be THAT warm."

"Alice, it's cold out there! Didn't the book say that cold was bad for growing babies?"

"Yes, it did." Alice grudgingly pulled on the two layers, then looked down at herself critically, "It makes me look so fat!"

"You're pregnant!"

"Yes, but it's not noticeable enough for me to get away with it!"

"Alice, you're wearing them, and that's that." I grabbed my coat and followed her out the door.

We walked down the street together, arm in arm, Alice rubbing her stomach absently, which she was very prone to doing nowadays. She couldn't look more pregnant if she tried. Alice spotted a Ben and Jerry's store and rushed right in, pulling me after her.

She ordered the biggest ice cream they had; I didn't order anything. "Bella, seriously, what is WRONG with you?!" she shrieked, exasperated, "You love frozen sugary foods!"

"Alice, I'm just not hungry!"

"Oh sure…"

"I mean it…I just feel a little strange."

Alice raised one eyebrow, "Ok, let's talk about this strangeness." She took her spoon out of her ice cream, licked it clean, then tapped it on her chin, "How exactly do you feel strange?" she asked, putting on her best shrink expression.

I rolled my eyes but played along, "I'm clumsier than usual, don't want to eat anything except pickles and eggs and I feel randomly restless a lot of the time."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Erm…restless?"

"Good…good…now, when exactly did this start?"

I could answer that one seriously, "Two weeks ago."

"Good…good…" she thought for a minute, still tapping her spoon against her chin, "what do other people feel about how you feel?"

"My roommate thinks I'm insane, if that's what you're talking about."

"I can see why…good…good…" I was beginning to get a little irked, "Why do you think you don't want to eat anything but pickles and eggs?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, oh most wisest of shrinks."

"Good…good…well, there's no other explanation. Bella Swan, you are insane." She grinned cheerily at me and I threw my plastic ice cream spoon at her, which I had been playing with under the table. "Hey!" Suddenly she stopped dead in the middle of flicking ice cream back at me, her face blank.

"Alice? What's wrong? Is it the baby-?"

"Shh! It's not me!" I watched her worriedly as she muttered, "Pickles and eggs…Jam and cottage cheese…pickles and eggs…" I was beginning to fear for her sanity by this point.

"Alice…?"

"Shh! Dizzy…keeps waking up late…" she shot me a strange look, then her eyes widened. "No…NO! It couldn't be….no way!"

"Alice, what is it?!"

**Alice's POV**

Bella was going to FREAK!

**Edward's POV**

Two weeks…had it really been that long?

It seemed like two years to me.

It's strange, how time seems to pass you by when you're not looking; those four years I spent with Bella passed in a series of brightly coloured flashes, each more beautiful than the other, twisting through my otherwise colourless sky. Yet two weeks without her felt much longer...now my life was dragging by in slow greys, each day was fading slowly into the next until I couldn't tell the difference anymore.

As Emmett would say…I was whipped.

Or maybe I was just desperately in love with a girl who I had just managed to lose.

She had said to call…but what did I have to call about? Jasper was nowhere to be found, he hadn't rung, he hadn't written...though I hadn't really tried looking for him. I had tried asking Emmett, but he proved to be just as unhelpful as usual, before reprimanding me for missing that week's 'Edward and Emmett day' and hitting me over the head with a baseball bat as my punishment.

Well, at least my friendship with Emmett wasn't completely ruined.

Bella didn't want me to call, I knew that much. So I stayed away, throwing myself into my medical studies, working late into the night so I could fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow; so I couldn't lie awake, missing her.

But, unfortunately for me, today was Saturday, I had finished all my work, tidied my already tidy desk, reorganised the fridge, balanced out my check book and prank called Emmett (it was something I just had to do…it was so funny listening him trying to figure out why the hell a British guy was calling him asking directions to the nearest peanut butter store. Emmett, being Emmett, just had to know where this store was, and…you can guess the rest)

Instead of resigning myself to day of moping around, wondering how to get Bella to forgive me, I decided to take another 'find-Jasper' trek around the city  


* * *

**So...have any of you caught my hints?!?!?!**

**Cos of all the snow I have YET ANOTHER snow day wooohoooo but I'm off to a friends so you won't see me for a while ;)**

**Any theories about what's going to happen? Review!**

**Love, ATO Xxxxx  
**


	7. Realization

**This carries straight on from the last chapter...i couldn't really find a way to start, so i just jumped right in!**

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN THE MELTING SNOW**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

Here were the things that I had already worked out:

I had let my natural brotherly instincts take over, which were to protect the sister, at whatever cost. I didn't think I had gone too far…Alice shouldn't be having this baby, and she should know that. She was too young…23…a baby now would ruin the promising future she had ahead of her.

I shook my head, trying to see it from Bella's point of view. How did she see it? I knew the only way I could earn her and Alice's forgiveness was to try and see what she was talking about; I needed to understand. But I knew I had hurt Alice immensely with what I had said, and she wasn't going to forgive me easily.

I decided to start my second (and less pitiful) attempt to track down Jasper, as Bella had asked me. Bella was right, Alice needed him to support her, and I agreed with that. This whole baby thing would be easier if I was certain he wouldn't run out on her.

Well aware of how hypocritical I was being, but shoving it to the back of my mind to think about later, I tried Jasper's cell.

It was turned off, but I didn't expect it to be on. Jasper was more evasive than that.

I sat down and thought of places he could've gone, and in the end I came up with two definite maybes. 1 – out of the country. That seemed highly likely, knowing Jasper.

2 – His crafting workshop, across town.

Why hadn't I thought of that before?!

I grabbed my keys and left the apartment at once, not wanting to stay there for too long. It was lonely, living alone.

As I drove my way through Manhattan, I had too much time to think. Most of me felt intensely guilty for shouting at Bella and Alice; I seriously didn't know what had come over me, and now I had hurt both of them.

I sighed and concentrated on the road again, narrowly avoiding ramming headfirst into a taxi. I ignored the driver's angry shouts of disapproval and looked around, expecting to see Bella sitting there, making some stupid comments about my 'insane' driving. My head ached when I realised, yet again, that she wasn't there.

After searching for a parking space I swung open the door of the workshop where Jasper liked to make his carvings; it wasn't his profession, but he came here some nights after his law studies or at the weekend. Usually Alice went with him, and none of us would see them for hours on end. Alice always returned carrying a new figurine Jasper had made and painted for her, which went on a little shelf above her bed. There were hundreds of them up there now. Bella always said that they would turn into fairies one day, with the amount of fairy carvings Alice had.

I poked my head around the door of Jasper's working room, "Jasper?"

It was empty, save for unfinished carvings and a few smashed pieces of wood on the desk. I walked over and sat down, picking one up.

Turning it over in my hands, I saw that it was a vague representation of Alice, with a baby in her arms. It was chipped and looked as if Jasper had stabbed at it viciously whilst trying to make it. The baby looked unreal, much bigger than it should be, and it was a strange shape.

I put it down and picked up another. This one was just him and Alice, but Alice was in the air, flying away, whilst Jasper watched her. I thought I caught a little bump in Alice's stomach.

All the figurines were like this; I could guess what Jasper was thinking. I picked them up one by one, staring in horror at the twisted, mangled shapes. Jasper was taking this harder than I had thought.

Three were different from the rest; - all finished, standing up in a little row, delicately painted. A note sat, propped up in front of one, and I moved closer to see them better. I gasped when I saw what they were.

The first was Emmett, Rosalie, and two little curly haired children, sitting at their feet, one girl and one boy. They all looked blissfully happy; Rosalie had her arms around Emmett and the children had their arms around their parents' legs. The girl was the splitting image of Rosalie, down to the last golden curl, and the boy possessed Emmett's naturally cheeky look, but had blue eyes coupled with dark brown, tightly curly hair.

Jasper had inscribed at the bottom: _For Emmett and Rose, and their beautiful future family._ I shook my head in amazement…I hadn't known Jasper was so…attuned to us. He had captured Rose and Emmett's family perfectly.

The second was Alice and Jasper, the only one that didn't look mangled. I guessed it was the last of them he'd made. They only had one tiny baby, resting in Alice's arms, whilst Jasper hugged them both tightly. The baby had Jasper's blonde hair, but Alice's electric blue eyes. I couldn't tell whether it was girl or a boy; I thought that Jasper hadn't been that sure either.

The inscription read: _For my beautiful, wonderful, darling Alice. Know that I love you, more than anything._

There was an envelope, propped up innocently against it, which I would've thought would be for Alice, except it had my name on it. I picked it up, and studied it.

_Edward, _it read

_This is for Alice…tell her I love her, and that I'll be back soon. Don't hate me; I just need time to think. I'm so sorry for doing this, but I swear that I'll come back. _

_You can read this if you want, but I would prefer if Alice did first._

_Jasper_

_p.s that last carving is for you. Take it, and give it to Bella. I hope it will help you work things out…Alice was right all along, you two are meant for each other. Don't let my actions prevent that…I hope I carved it right. _

All my anger at Jasper faded away as I read the letter; I thought that I could understand how he was feeling. Hell, that's how I had been feeling for the past two weeks!

I put the letter carefully in my pocket, and gently picked up the last carving.

The last was Bella and I. With three little children, two girls and a boy. The boy looked just like me, and he was sitting on my shoulders, clinging onto my hair. The little girl baby was in Bella's arms, and the older one was standing, holding both of our hands. The girl had my wild bronze curls and eyes, and the boy had Bella's wavy chocolate locks and deep brown eyes. The baby had a tuft of half brown, half bronze hair…as if Jasper couldn't make up his mind, but her eyes were brown, just like Bella's. Those three children were a perfect mix of me and her.

The inscription was short: _Bella and Edward's Family._

That last carving had a profound effect on me. I gazed at it, and I could finally see why Alice was keeping her baby. This potential family of Bella and me was…perfect. As I turned it over in my hands, examining every angle, I realised that I wanted it…I wanted that family. And Alice wanted hers…no matter how early it came. That was why Bella was angry, because she, eventually, wanted to have children just like Alice did. And I had scared her with my anger at Alice, and she was afraid. Afraid that I would take that future away from her.

Internally thanking Jasper, I flipped out my cell and called speed dial number 1. Bella.

It rang for a long time, before switching to answer phone, "Hello, this is Bella Swan. If you're listening to this message, it means I can't get to the phone right now. Call back later or leave a message!" There was a scuffling sound and Bella giggled, "Edward, stop it! I'm trying to record something!" She cleared her throat, "Anyway, and I'll try to get back to you. Thanks." She finished with a laugh and an, "Edward," before the answer phone message cut off.

Since when had Bella not answered her phone? That wasn't like her.

Inexplicably worried, I called Alice. It rang for a while, then she picked up, "Edward!" she cried, sounding panicked.

I forgot the whole fight I'd had with her, "Alice, what's happened?!"

"It's Bella…she's gone!"

"Gone?! Gone where?!"

"She left!"

"Why?!"

"Oh Edward…" she swallowed, "There's something you need to know…"

**Bella's POV (earlier that day)**

"Alice, what are you on about?"

She shook her head, "I can't be sure yet…Bella, when was the last time you slept with Edward?"

I frowned, confused by her blunt question, "What kind of question is that?!"

"Just answer it. Please?"

"Um…2 weeks ago. Why?"

"Oh…my…god."

"Alice, what is it?"

"Bella, you need to take a test."

**Later**

Alice was rummaging around in her bathroom closet, whilst I stood behind her and whined, "Alice, what's going on? Why are you being so cloak-and-dagger?"

"Because you have to wait until I find what I'm looking for."

I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently. A few minutes later she turned, holding something out to me in my hand. I glanced at it and immediately balked, backing up against the wall. "No. NO! I don't need to take that!"

She walked over; still holding it out, "Bella," she said softly, "I think you do."

A few minutes later, I was sitting on the counter, twisting my fingers over and over each other. Alice was in the corner, watching the pregnancy test apprehensively. "Bella?" she said tentatively, "What will you do? If it's…positive?"

I glared at her, "It won't be! I'm careful!"

"Bella, accidents happen…"

"No. It can't happen."

Her watch beeped, and I gulped, "You look at it. I can't."

She snorted, "Well, since you're so careful, you must have nothing to worry about."

Who was she kidding? If that test was positive, I had a lot to worry about. Alice was holding it like it was an atomic bomb. I waved my hand at her, "Go on. Look at it." She nodded and slowly turned it over in her hands. I watched her expression carefully, and as she looked back up at me, her expression a mixture of pity and shock, I knew what it said.

Funny how a stick can ruin your life.

* * *

**Ok, i'm expecting ALOT of flames for this, because i know a lot of people hate Bella-pregnant stories. Just please, trust me on this, but if you really hate it, i'm sorry!**

**I know where I'm going with this, so please don't hate me! **

**At the moment i'm really debating between two plotlines, and I do really want to stick to the one I thought of, but I don't want to make you all want to kill me either! I do really depend on what you guys think, so that's why I'm so worried. **

**So if I get a lot of people saying that they really really really don't want Bella pregnant, I won't do it, but I would really like to xx**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Love, ATO xxxx  
**


	8. Seperate Lives

**Hang on, let me just read through this quickly...**

***hums an avatar song whilst skim reading***

**5 mins later - DONE! Though I did skim read.**

**Anyhoo, i just looked and was like ZOMG! This is only like 8 chapters long...i hope I haven't been rushing you guys! I'll fluff it all up at the end, yes...that's what i'll do, to apologise for chucking such a huge plot line at you all!**

**I know this wasn't what you all were expecting, and thankyou for all the support I got! i was feeling very insecure, and I was like ahhh what do i doooo but you guys inspired me again! Thank yoooouuu for all your reviews aussi!**

**I might surprise you all, i'm still not too sure where this is going to end up. I'm more of a 'go with the flow' kinda person, so when i write ideas just come to me and I write them down. Not the best plan, I know, but oh well!**

**Ok, enough random babbling; i'm sure you guys are sick of hearing me worry all the time! *Calls on her friends to wring her hands and worry at; they all run away screaming* I swear I am a terror with this worrying thing. Though my best friend is just the same lol**

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN THE ICE THAT I FELL OVER ON THIS MORNING!**

***rubs leg* ow.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

Alice threw open the door and hurled herself into my arms, sobbing into my chest, "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry! I should've stopped her, but there was nothing I could do!"

I shushed her and patted her head, trying to ignore the bump I could feel pressing into me, "Al, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not, sis." She looked up at me and I tried to smile, but I must've been unsuccessful because she hid her face and began to cry again. "Come on Alice," I pulled her through the door, shutting it behind me, and sat down on the sofa, "Don't cry, now, shh. I'm sure it's not good for you."

Alice sat up a little and nodded, rubbing her face roughly, "It's not." She took a deep breath, "Sorry…hormones." She stood and grabbed some tissues from a box in the corner, wiping her face as she walked carefully back over and sat down. "Alright, I'm ok. Now…" she fixed me with her fiercest glare, "Edward Cullen, where the hell do you think you've been?!"

I cringed back a little; I had hoped I wouldn't have to have this conversation…ok, I hadn't, but a man can wish, can't he? "Alice, I'm so so completely sorry for what I said to you, it was bad and wrong and I was lying when I said I wouldn't look after you."

She crossed her arms, "Because?"

I sighed, "Because I love you, Alice, and your happiness is more important than a silly decision you've already made. I thought I had to protect you from making this mistake, and I forgot that it was your decision. But I'm sorry, and I promise I'll help you from now on."

She nodded, "I forgive you, just because I know you're an idiot and we have bigger problems to worry about now. Though I'm ignoring the fact you said I was silly." She pulled a face at me and I sighed in relief, knowing I was forgiven. I hugged her tightly and she smiled and let me, before pulling back and wiping her eyes again. "Right," she sniffed, "what are you going to do, Edward?"

This I could answer, "I'm going to find Bella and look after her."

She looked shocked, "Just like that?"

I chuckled, "You underestimate me, Alice. I had a lot of time to think about this on my way here, and something…happened this morning which altered my views a little."

Alice cocked her head, "Really? What happened?"

I raised my eyebrows, "You really want to know?"

"Should I want to know?"

"Yes…you really should." I took a deep breath, "I'm not angry at Jasper anymore, Alice."

She gasped, "Why not?!"

"Because I went to his workshop today," Alice's face twisted in fury, but I shook my head, "Let me explain before you get angry. Ok, I've been pretty out of it for the past two weeks, and I have no excuse for that, I know. Bella asked me before she…left…to find Jasper for you. So this morning I thought he'd either left the country, or he'd been hiding in his workshop for the past two weeks.

"I went there, and I found…carnage, Al. He'd made loads of carvings of babies…and children…and you…it was terrible. All twisted and mangled…I think I finally understood what he'd been going through. He's terrified, Alice. Then I found these." I took the carvings out of my pocket and laid them out in front of her. She picked hers up, her eyes shining with tears.

"Is this…for me?" she asked, disbelief colouring her tone.

"Yes, he left that for you."

"For my beautiful, wonderful, darling Alice. Know that I love you, more than anything…" she lightly traced her fingers over the inscription as she whispered it aloud, a small smile forming on her face. By the time she looked back up at me, she was positively grinning, "Jasper…doesn't hate me? He might want this?"

I nodded, smiling despite myself, "He left this for you too." I held out the letter and her mouth turned into a small O as she took it out of my hands and ripped it open.

**Alice's POV**

_My dearest love, Alice._

_I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I'm sorry for leaving, when I know you need me. To tell the truth, I need you too. But I have to go, Alice, because I need time to get used to this._

_Now would be a good time to tell you something I never told anyone before, just because I didn't want to say. The reason that I'm…scared, yes, I'm scared, of becoming a father is because of my own. _

_I haven't seen him since I was 8, for a good reason. My father was overly violent, to put it simply. He would get angry with me or my mother for the most trivial reasons: coming home late, not making dinner…the list was endless. He hit and shouted at my mother, and she would cover up the bruises with concealer and pretend it never happened. God knows he didn't ever remember. _

_I was never that frightened of him until the day before we left. He was convinced my mother was cheating on him (she wasn't until after) and I stood up for her. I don't want to scare you, my darling, so I'll just say that I didn't come out of that one unharmed. _

_My mother gathered our belongings, and we left that very same day. I didn't ever see him again, but my mother did. She would visit him in prison, never letting her new husband or I come along. I never knew what she did in there, but I hope to find out soon. _

_If I tell you where I am, will you promise just to give me some time before you come running wielding Emmett's baseball bat and that adorably angry expression of yours? I want you to feel like I can trust you, which I do– with my life -, so I think you deserve to know. It's also for your piece of mind; I don't want you to be worrying that I'm off somewhere and I'll never come back. Worrying won't do any good for the baby, my love, so please try to sit still and be calm (I know it'll be hard) _

_I'll be at my mother's in Houston, you've been there before, so you'll know where it is. Call my mobile if you really need to talk to me, Alice, but I do need to be alone for a while. Don't feel upset, I do love you, a lot, and I wish you could be with me, but I'll only hurt you if you come now, and I wouldn't ever want to hurt you._

_So now you know the reason; hate me if you want, I wouldn't blame you, but I'll always love you, my Alice, believe me. _

_I promise I'll be back before the 9 months are up, I swear. I'll be there for you, because I hope you'll need me. God knows I need you, Al. _

_I hope you like the present I made for you, it took me a few tries, I must admit, and I'm sure Edward told you all about them. The carving is going to be the future, what we're going to look like, I know it. It must seem doubtful now, but I'll make sure of it._

_Bye for now, my little pixie_

_Love you forever_

_Jasper xx_

_p.s Make sure you REST!_

I laughed shakily at Jasper's parting comment, trying hard not to cry. I could feel Edward watching me cautiously, but I was too busy going over the letter again and again, hardly able to believe it.

I had been near convinced that Jasper would never come back, and now here he was again. How could I not forgive him after reading this?

Near crying with _joy_ now I jumped at Edward again, hugging him round the neck. "Alice…can't…breathe!" He sounded so much like Bella then that I laughed even harder.

"Oh, Edward, thank you for bringing this to me! It's…wonderful!"

He laughed, "I'm glad you decided that I deserved praise. I thought I did…" I smacked him on the arm and he winced.

"Yes, Edward, you have done well, another reason why you aren't dead from my wrath right now. Anyway," I picked up his and Bella's carving, "did he make this for you?"

He nodded, his eyes suddenly soft. He took it out of my hands, seeming very protective of it, and gently ran his fingertips over the little girl's hair. When he looked back up, his eyes were shining, "I want it, Alice."

"I know how it feels." I moved to sit next to him, my head resting on his shoulder, "they're all very beautiful, you know."

"I know."

"This is what happens when you and Bella reproduce: extremely beautiful children." We laughed together then Edward sighed.

"I guess it's happening now, isn't it?"

I looked at him sharply, "Yes, it is, Edward. Bella's pregnant."

"You already told me that."

I scoffed, "And you'd better tell me what you're going to do about it, Edward Cullen, because I won't let you hurt Bella again."

He was the one who looked hurt, "I never will. Not again. I just need to figure out how to get her back here."

"I'm pretty sure I know where she went."

"Oh?"

"Forks."

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I stepped through the front door I knew I wasn't home. This didn't feel like home in the slightest; I didn't think it had since my father died.

I hated that I knew exactly where my home was: with Edward, in New York. What I wouldn't give to be there right now…but I knew it wasn't possible.

Sighing, I trudged up the stairs, trying to ignore how painfully bare the house was. Katie must have stripped it when I moved out; that wasn't unlike her. And here I had thought she didn't own this place anymore. Technically, she didn't, but what would she care?

I shouldered open my door and almost immediately fell over a pile of clothes sitting in the doorway. "Shit!" I fell down, hard, hitting the floor with a crash that made everything that wasn't screwed down rattle. This I wasn't used to, I hadn't fallen properly in months. Edward was always there to catch me.

My arms wrapped themselves around my waist involuntarily as I struggled not to cry; just thinking about my old life would send me into hysterics. I battled with myself, trying to close the door on all the memories that were seeping through. I could never go back; I knew there was nothing left for me there.

_There IS!_

I growled…that annoying voice was back.

_I can't believe you're doing this._

Doing what?!

_Running away…you know there's nothing for you HERE! _

Who says?

_You say. Everyone who can help you is back in New York._

Like who?!

_Alice, Emmett, Rosalie…Edward._

He made it clear what he wanted.

_Did he really?_

Can't you ever just shut up and go away?

_As I said before, I'm just the voice of reason in your head that you refuse to listen to._

There's a reason for that, you know.

_I'll come back later then._

I crossed my arms and huffed at myself; why was that annoying voice always right?

_Because I'm your subconscious._

"Shut UP!" I growled out loud, not caring that I probably sounded like an idiot; there was no one to hear me shout anyway.

What a depressing thought.

I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes, exhausted from stress, continuous tears, and from my life totally sucking.

**Next morning**

I woke up feeling completely terrible. Sick to the core, and aching everywhere.

My stomach churned and I jumped up, running for the bathroom. I got there just in time, not bothered to hold my hair up as I was violently sick into the toilet.

"Ugh…" I sat back and rested my head on the edge of the cold bathtub, trying to catch my breath. My stomach still ached, and I rubbed it gingerly, trying to soothe whatever was inside.

My curiosity was suddenly piqued, and I poked at myself carefully, trying to judge how big this 'baby' could be. I tried to remember my high school biology, but all I could remember was that in nine months I would be huge. I bit my lip, imagining how much pain that I would have to go through…I was totally not ready for this. But what could I do?

I tried to stem the flow of potentially horrifying images and satisfied myself with just looking for any changes to my abdomen. Nothing seemed to be different, but I could swear I felt different. More…rounded? No, that wasn't it. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I definitely didn't feel the same as I had yesterday.

_It's probably because you're having a baby, stupid._

A baby…how did Alice stand this…terror? I was completely terrified, and I didn't have anyone to help me. I didn't want this! I didn't want to have to deal with a child when I was only 24, especially if I was all alone. But, I didn't want to get rid of it, and I finally understood what Alice had been talking about. Abortion didn't even seem like an option; I couldn't live with myself if I went through with it.

I buried my head in my arms and sobbed, completely overwhelmed with fear. Anything I did, any way I turned, I was still going to have a baby in eight and a half months. Silently I wished desperately for a way out, but nothing came to me. It wasn't as if I could go back and make this never happen, but I wished I could.

Maybe I should call Alice and ask for her to come and help me; I couldn't do this alone. But the only person I wanted right now was Edward, and he was never going to come. "You're…such…an…idiot!" I shouted at myself.

_I'd agree with that. Though for a different reason._

**Edward's POV**

"Forks? Why would she go there?"

"Well, where else do you think she would go?"

We were holding a 'family meeting' (none of us could come up with a better name for it). All of us were sitting in Alice's living room, and after Alice told Emmett not to punch me, and I explained myself, the tension between all of us lessened a little. With the exception of Rosalie, who hadn't stopped glaring at me throughout the entire meeting.

"I don't know," Emmett continued, completely serious for once, "but why would she want to go back to the place she hated?"

"Because, she'd feel like she was close to her father, and she only hated it because Katie was there. She loved Forks otherwise. Isn't that right, Edward?"

I nodded, they all relied on me for essential Bella know-how, of which I knew the most, even more than Alice, which surprised me. When I asked Alice about it she had just shrugged and said, "She spends most of her time with you, and she's more open with you than anyone else." That comment cheered me a little, and I felt a bit more hopeful that Bella and I would be ok.

"Yeah, Bella loves Forks; you can't shut her up about it when she starts talking."

"Really? I never heard her talk about Forks."

"You weren't with her every night for four years, Em. I've had more late-night conversations with her than anyone else would care to remember." No need to mention that I remembered every single one of them.

"Yeah, that's all you do at night, isn't it? TALK." Since we'd all started talking to each other again, Emmett had wasted no time in starting up his 'Bedward' jokes again.

"Anyway," Alice carried on briskly, before I could hit Emmett with a book, "we need to act, and act fast."

"Why has this started sounding like a battle plan? You spend too much time with Jasper, Alice."

She scoffed, "That's not important right now, Emmett, so shut up. Someone has to go to Bella straight away…and we all think it should be you, Edward."

"Me?" I hadn't been expecting this, "But…"

"Bella needs YOU right now, not us." Rosalie snorted and Alice shot her a glare, "Yes, Rosalie, you haven't been hearing her talk in her sleep for the past two weeks."

"And you have?"

"Well, yes, my walls are notoriously thin."

"Don't we all know," I mumbled, smiling slightly at Emmett who was grinning at me sidelong.

Alice pretended not to hear, "It's literally like an 'Edward' parade in there; I haven't been able to sleep because of it. I did consider suffocating her, but then I didn't think Edward would like that." They all looked at me carefully, but I was too busy happily wondering what Bella had said about me in her sleep to notice.

"Edward? Earth to Edward?"

I shook my head, not dislodging my thoughts of Bella at all, "Sorry, guys, what?"

"We lost you at 'Edward' didn't we?" Emmett and Alice smiled at me sympathetically and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Sure, he wasn't just thinking how quickly he could leave for England."

"Rose…" Alice warned.

"What? So I'm not forgiving him for completely messing Bella up?"

"Rosie…" Emmett warned, but I shook my head.

"No, Emmett, Rosalie's right. I did mess Bella up; I do agree that this is all my fault. I never should've said what I said, and I never should've done what I did. I accept that, and I agree with you, Rosalie. So now I'm going to go to Forks on the next flight, and I'm going to stand outside Bella's window for however long it takes for her to talk to me! Because I love her, Rose, and I'll do anything she asks me, _anything, _just so there'll be a teensy bit more of a chance that she'll forgive me and let me love her again. And if she doesn't…" I swallowed, trying not to imagine it, "well, I'll never stop loving her, never ever, for however long I live.

"She's my whole world, and I can't believe how stupid I was to forget that." As if I ever forgot, "Bella is everything to me, and I don't care how long I have to beg her, I don't care if she leaves me outside in the rain and never talks to me again; I'll never ever leave her, because as long as she needs me, I'm there."

They were all staring at me, their eyes wide. I nodded curtly at Rosalie, whose mouth was open with shock, "Is that good enough for you?"

She nodded mutely, and Emmett smiled shakily, "Dude, you say that to Bella, and I'm pretty sure she'll forgive you."

"I'm not so sure."

Alice pushed a bag into my hands and squealed, "Go pack, Edward, NOW!"

* * *

**emotional rollercoaster ride! now I know how jasper feels!**

**hope you liked it, review!**

**oh, and a treat for all my avatard readers out there (avatar film EEP!) I found the most amazing set of videos on youtube, made by an amazing video artist who I think you should all check out...they're so amazing I can't stop watching them!**

**her name is ravenhpltc24. search Remember The Name Avatar and she should come up! Watch and you'll see!**

**Love, ATO Xxxx**

**TTFN folks!  
**


	9. Where You Are

**Hey guys!**

**Mulit-POV chapter coming up, yippee! It's all coming together now, of which i am superly glad, even if it is moving fast. **

**I promised myself I would update Mind The Gap before I re-updated this, so i might not be updating for a while, this chapter has to last for the next few days, so read SLOWLY!**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Twilight. Not bothered to joke i'm too tirred.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

"Well, that's done!" Emmett wiped his hands together then clapped, "Good work everybody!"

Rosalie shot him a glare, "How can you JOKE about all this?"

"Awh, Rosie, you're just annoyed that everyone stole our engagement's thunder."

"Am not!"

I turned back from my clothes-organising and smacked myself on the head. "Oh, guys, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!"

"What?" Rosalie furrowed her brows, then her face cleared, "Oh, don't worry, Alice, it's nothing! Emmett's just being stupid."

"Yup yup!" Emmett grinned and saluted Rosalie, "Stupid fiancée, reporting for duty!"

"Shh!" She looked back at me, "Alice, seriously, don't worry about it; you four are more important right now." I didn't miss how her words sounded a little forced.

"Right!" I said decisively, "When this is all worked out, we're going straight back into serenade-Rosalie-and-Emmett's-engagement mode! And I mean parties, presents, gift registering, parties – oh wait, I already said that…Anyway. We can call it Operation RAEE."

"What about Christmas?"

Rosalie sighed, "Emmett, I don't think Christmas really counts if we only have three of us." Edward had already left for Forks.

"But still! They'll all be back for Christmas, I know it."

"What're you expecting, Em? A Christmas miracle?" I felt the same as him; I had always loved Christmas, and I missed being able to shop until I dropped. But somehow I didn't feel that into it this year.

"Well, Christmas is very miracalistic."

I snorted and Emmett stuck his tongue out, "You can talk, Miss I-Can't-Think-Of-Good-Names-For-Operations. I mean, RAEE?"

"Rosalie and Emmett's Engagement!"

"That sucks!" Emmett shook his head, "It should be called Operation Flying Bride!"

"Operation Flying Bride?! That sucks!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Why don't we just call it Operation Wedding and be done with it?" Rosalie suggested.

"I can live with that."

"Can I be 007?"

**Jasper's POV**

"Jazzy! Breakfast, darling!"

I trudged down the stairs from my room; my moping interrupted, and smiled at my mom. "Thanks."

"No problem, kid." She tilted her head and stared at me as I stabbed at my toast, keeping my head down to avoid her gaze. "You know, it's only two weeks until Christmas. What are you getting Alice?"

I shrugged moodily; she sighed and sat down in the chair beside me, grabbing my large hand in one of her tiny ones. "Jasper, please, talk to me. What's wrong?"

I looked at her hand as I spoke; it so resembled Alice's, "Nothing, mom. Everything's fine."

She scoffed…so like Alice, "Right, that's why my 25 year old son has been here for two weeks, why he turned up with no explanation other than 'I've come to visit?'" I laughed at her weak impression of my voice, "And that explains why Alice isn't here!"

I stiffened immediately, "Ah, that's it, isn't it? It's Alice." I shook my head and refused to answer and she squeezed my hand tighter, "Come on, Jazzy, talk to me! Please?"

Was I going to tell her? "Nothing's wrong…" I didn't even convince myself.

"Jasper, I'm your mother, of course I know when you're having problems. Tell me, and maybe I can help you! That's what mother's are for, dear."

"You'll hate me if I tell you."

"Why would I ever hate you?"

"_I _don't like myself very much at the moment."

"Why?!" She sounded a little desperate.

I stood up, my chair scraping across the linoleum floor, "Because, mom! I've done something terrible, and everyone hates me!"

"Jasper! What's happened?"

"Alice is pregnant!"

There was a beat of silence, then mom whispered, "Oh."

I slumped back down, resting my head on the table and resisting the urge to bang my forehead on it. "Jasper…" She stroked my curly hair, pulling at it and twisting it,

"What're you doing here?"

"To be honest, mom," I shook my head, my forehead scraping across the table, "I don't really know."

**Bella's POV**

Being pregnant sucks. And I was only two weeks into it.

I curled up in bed again, too cold to move; I'd forgotten how cold it could get in Forks in the middle of December.

As I shivered and tightened my arms around myself, trying to keep warm, I imagined what I would be doing if none of this had happened. Probably wrapped up in my bed with Edward, both of us anticipating Christmas (that and New Years were our favourite holidays), and both of us waiting for me to be dragged out of bed by a shopping-hungry Alice.

It was strange to think that Christmas was only two weeks away…I wondered what everyone else was doing. I hoped they weren't as depressed as I was - though no one could be as depressed as I was.

The cold wind rattled around the house again, and the window creaked, then blew open, hitting the wall with a crash that rocked my whole room. The wind shrieked and I was immediately engulfed in cold air. I shrieked and dove under my covers, which did nothing except get me tangled up in my sheets. I thrashed for a bit then, suddenly exhausted, I flopped down and began to sob yet again.

I cried and cried, for everything I'd lost and everything I was about to gain. Crying never helped - I would know, I'd done a lot of it in the past few days - but still the tears carried on. Anything set me off, but now, unlike other times, I just couldn't stop myself.

Weak cries scratched my throat, my hair blew about in the wind that was roaring through my window, and I shuddered with a mixture of cold, fear, dread and pure grief. Every time I stopped to take a deep, hollow breath, the tears just kept on flowing. I was completely overwhelmed with my own pain, brought on, I supposed, by the cold wind and shrieking noise.

I wasn't surviving well on my own; that much was certain. But I couldn't go back…yet I couldn't go forward either. I was stuck in my own personal limbo – or could you call it hell?

This thought brought on fresh tears, bordering on hysterics, and I had to just retreat into my mind and let my body cry itself out. The pain lessened as I backed away from it, but it was still there, like a sharp ache in my side.

I tried to think clearly, well, as clearly as I could in that moment in time, but nothing seemed any more clear or precise than it had yesterday…or any of the other times I'd lain here, crying my heart out. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even remember if I was hungry or not. The only thing that I could see was Edward's face; it was as if he was imprinted on the back of my eyelids.

Even if he didn't know it, he was the only one who could help me, because I missed him so much. I needed him more than I ever had these past four years, and I wished more than anything that he could be with me. I didn't even care about the pregnancy anymore; all that would be bearable, even a joy, if he could just be with me.

At least he could help figure things out…he was always good at that.

"Edward…" I sobbed to myself, coming back to reality with a jerk, "Edward, please come back to me. I need you!" I knew I was talking to empty air, and this made me want to say it more, "Edward, please!" My voice broke, hoarse as it was, and I gave up, crying into my pillow again.

Who knew one body could hold so many tears? I didn't even know I could cry this much. The wind still howled; the window was shuddering on its hinges, making a loud crashing noise every time it swung around, and the rain was getting heavier, scaring me all the more. This was the one reason I hadn't liked Forks – The storms.

It must've been hours; or maybe minutes, my sense of time wasn't exactly on top of its game. "Edward," I mutter-sobbed to myself yet again, as if just saying his name enough would make him appear right on top of me. "Edward!"

A broken sob, or one of my broken sobs, I couldn't be sure, and then a velvet voice said, "Shh, love, I'm here. Please stop crying, shh, I'm here!" Achingly familiar arms pulled me across my bed and I was enveloped in warmth, crying into a soft, lemon-scented material.

I was too far gone to tell if this was just a figment of my imagination, crying was the only thing I seemed to be capable of. I certainly knew who it was, apparition or not apparition. "Edward, please don't leave me!"

"I won't Bella, I promise, I'll never leave you!" Edward's voice sounded strangely cracked, as if he was trying to hold back tears as well. I wouldn't hold for him crying at all, so I tried to control myself. I breathed deeply, taking in his unique sweet, washing powdery, lemony scent; and it didn't fail in calming me down, as it always had. I found that I was immediately able to think again, and my tears slowed.

When I was calm enough, I looked up into his face, barely able to believe it; yet here he was, his eyes red-rimmed from exhaustion, his face pained and desperately concerned, and his hair wonderfully messy. His bronze locks were full of little droplets of water, and his face was wet, as was his shirt. He must have been outside in the rain.

Unable to keep back a relieved smile, I reached up and fingered the circles under his eyes.

"You look tired."

**Edward's POV**

I realised as I hurried off the plane, one of the first to passport control, that I had no idea where Bella's house was. I nearly shouted at myself, wondering where I had been all that time when Bella had practically lived with us.

This couldn't be too hard…she lived close to our house; I knew that from when Alice had mentioned it. I debated on calling her, but it was late, and I didn't want to bother her.

As I finally managed to find my way out of the airport, I realised the wind was blowing fiercely and the rain was torrential. Bella hated storms…who knew how terrified she was? I had to get to her.

"Excuse me," I asked a driver who was standing by the wall, smoking, "But do you know where the old Swan house is?"

"Sure do, it's by the old Cullen house."

Oh, it WAS closer than I thought. I looked out at the rain again, judging whether I could walk there. The driver cut in again, "You won't get there in this weather without a car." He gestured to his, and I sighed, exasperated.

"Fine, fine, but can you get me there as quick as you can?"

I threw myself in and the driver revved the engine, obviously very excited at this late-night speed rampage. I buckled my seatbelt and gripped the seat tightly, not wanting to die on the way.

"If Emmett were here," I thought wildly as the driver speed off, "He would be having the time of his life."

The driver screeched round corners, turned water on the side of the road into tidal waves, splashing a few unlucky people who were walking home…I hid behind the door when I realised I recognised more than one of them.

We skidded to a halt outside of my parent's house – or my old home, whichever way you look at it – and I took a deep breath whilst the driver turned and grinned manically at me. "That alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." I grimaced at him then threw some money his way, jumping out of the cab without a second glance. I hammered on the door, and my mother opened it, a bleary-eyed expression on her face which quickly changed to surprise.

"Edward? What're you doing here?"

Carlisle came up behind her, "Alice called, Edward. I tried ringing Bella, but the phone lines are out."

"What's going on?"

"No time to explain, Mum. Dad, have you heard anything?"

"I didn't even know she was there until just now."

"What's going on?!"

We ignored her and Carlisle grabbed my bags and pushed me back into the rain, smiling gently, "Go on, she lives right across the street."

How did I not know that?

I heard Esme shriek as the door closed, "Carlisle Cullen, you tell me what's going on right now or I'll…" I would've laughed if I hadn't been so consumed with fear and worry over Bella.

It was the first time I had actually looked at her house; I'd passed it many times, but never actually stopped to see it. It was exactly how I would imagine her home to be; whitewashed slat walls, a black tiled roof, and not too small, but not too big either. I tried to judge the best way to get in, and decided that knocking on the door first could be a start.

I was completely soaked by this point, but I didn't care. My hair, wet and windswept, clung to my face as I knocked on the door loudly; but I could see there was no sign of Bella through the glass. Where could she be?

She would be asleep by now; it looked like I was going to have to wait until morning, and I didn't want to wake her up.

The wind increased, and suddenly one of the windows on the first floor swung open inwards with a crash, and there was an audible scream from inside.

"Bella!"

The tree was the only way up; I didn't care if I was illegally breaking in, I felt like I would die if I didn't get up to her now. I was desperately worried about her, especially when she was in this condition. What if she'd fallen? What if the window had hit her?

Steeling myself, I ran to the tree and jumped for the first branch, swinging on it, thanking for the first time the gymnastics classes Alice had forced me to go to with her when I was 10. I supposed all that basketball I had done in my last three years of high school helped too.

I swung a leg over the branch, pulling myself over and onto it, before grabbing for the next one. The tree was wet and slippery, and I tried to forget about the fact that I would definitely break something if I fell. That didn't matter now; all that mattered was Bella.

"Ouch!" I swore quietly as a sharp, short branch scraped my ankle, carving an inch deep gouge. I ignored it and kept climbing, no doubt trailing blood everywhere, my clothes now soaked as well. After five minutes more I had reached the windowsill and I hauled myself up and over, praying that Bella would be there.

Sure enough, she was, tightly entangled in her bedcovers, her beautiful face turned towards the window; twisted up in unbearable pain. She was weeping uncontrollably.

Everything else disappeared in that moment; all I could see was her. The longing to go straight over there, curl up next to her and hug her close to me as I could ached in my chest, but I couldn't do it. What if she didn't want me…didn't need me there? I was torn; watching her cry was unbearable. I felt like crying myself, like her pain was mine, whatever she was sad about.

Though of course I knew why she was sad, and that hurt all the more.

The rain was pounding down on my face, and I wasn't sure whether this was the source of the wetness on my cheeks or not. "Bella…" I whispered; I wanted so badly to be next to her.

"Edward!" she cried, as if answering me, "Edward, please come back to me! I need you! Edward!" Bella turned her face into her pillow and sobbed harder; and I was sure something inside of me broke, right then. Maybe it was my heart.

"Edward! Edward!"

I threw myself in through the window, not caring anymore, the pain in my chest growing stronger as she cried for me. My voice broke as I lay down next to her, ripped off the tangled bedclothes and wrapped my arms around her tightly, pulling her into me, not realising how much it had hurt without her there until she was.

"Shh, love, I'm here. Please stop crying, shh, I'm here!" I tried not to cry, for her sake, kissing the top of her head and holding her even closer, trying to calm her down.

"Edward, please don't leave me!"

My heart broke in two again as I heard the desperation in her voice, "I won't, Bella, I promise, I'll never leave you!" Her scent was all around me, and I felt better than I had in weeks, despite Bella crying in my arms. That hole in my chest was gone, and so was that depression which had pressed down on me since she'd left. Everything seemed better when she was there; even now, when Bella was sobbing and I felt powerless to do anything, the future looked brighter than it had five minutes ago. I buried my face in her hair as she clutched at my shirt, and I swore to myself I would never ever be without this wonderful woman again.

Bella's tears slowed, and her arms wound around my torso, gripping me tightly and she rested her head on my shoulder. Slowly, she looked up at me, her eyes cautious, and I looked back at her, waiting for her reaction.

Even when her face was covered in tearstains, her hair was messy and tangled, and her eyes were red, she was still the most beautiful creature in my world. She meant everything to me; seeing her like this, and knowing it was my fault, made me hate myself. How could I have done this to such a caring, loving, breathtaking girl?

I was frantic with concern for her, but she just smiled blissfully, and she reached up to stroke my cheek gently.

"You look tired," she said in her angel's voice; then she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly again.

"Oh, Bella," I sighed roughly despite myself as she twisted her fingers into my wet hair, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**There *smiles happily* that's a good place to stop!**

**As I said, this'll be the last for a few days. I'm really sorry! Keep reviewing, I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Mind The Gap will be updated vair soon, i promise.**

**TTFN folks!**

**Love, ATO xxx  
**


	10. A Touch of DESTINY!

**HUZZAH! I LIVE!**

**I apologise profusely, my dearest ones, for not updating! I fell off a trampoline (or, as my friend says: off the ground, onto the ground). Basically I was swinging on the side about a metre off the ground and i slipped and killed my arm by landing on it. It was my left arm (and I am a lefty) so typing and writing was out of the question for a few days. It's not broken, (well, i think it is) only sprained. But it's nearly better now, so i've been typing this up slowly, and i finally got there! Rejoice!**

**Hope you enjoy it, and since it's VALENTINES DAY (i got no cards :'( ) i shall post a VERY VERY FLUFFY one (which is centered around christmas, soz) for next chapter! Then some other stuff will happen too, so it's not over yet!**

**Mind the Gap and The Road Ahead should be picking up update-wise because it's half term, i have no hw and i have much more free time on my hands! Yay for sleeping in and staying up late!**

**And a shout-out to my friend who is dying in Wales! We love you Sophie!**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I forgive you." And I meant it. Everything he had said to me didn't seem to matter anymore...all that mattered now was me and him. I didn't care that I was supposed to be angry with him, and I didn't care that he probably would run straight back from whence he came once he heard my....news. All I cared about was the fact that he was here, and that I loved him.

"What? You do? Just like that?" Edward sounded confused, and his voice was rough and hoarse.

"I love you, Edward," was all I said, before moving one hand from around his neck and stroking his cheek, tapping my fingers across his cheekbone. He reached up and closed his fingers around mine, shutting his eyes and sighing as he kissed my palm chastely.

"I don't understand," he said, bringing the other hand to my face and stroking the skin above my ear, his green eyes trained on mine.

"What's not to understand?"

"How can you just forgive me? After all I've done to you...it's my fault you were here, all alone, crying like that! No one would ever be able to begin to fathom how much it hurt me to see you like that, Bella, and to know it was all my fault..." he trailed off, his lips pressed tightly together, his hand gripping mine like a lifeline.

I smiled gently at him, "Edward," I whispered, "I love you. That's all there is to it. I. Love. You."

His expression lightened just the tiniest bit; he looked a little less pained, "But I still don't understand what would ever posses you to just…forgive me…"

"Edward," I sighed again, trying to make him see, "You're being blinded by how angry you are at yourself…imagine if it was me who had 'done' what you did. Would you forgive me if I came back?"

"Yes," he answered immediately, "I wouldn't have to think twice."

"So you see: it's the same for me, Edward. I love you…so much, and nothing else matters. All that matters is you. I love you."

I was rewarded with one of his crooked smiles, which he had always reserved for me, "And I love you too, my Bella."

I bit my lip, looking away from his intense green gaze for the first time, "You do?" I said softly, needing him to say it, even though I believed him.

He leaned down, kissed my cheek, and whispered in my ear, "Of course, how could I love anyone else? You are my everything, Bella Swan. Don't ever doubt that."

He kissed my cheek again, and when I didn't resist (as if I ever would) he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me gently and only softly¸ aware – as I knew he was – of my emotional exhaustion. I'd been on such a rollercoaster ride lately, one that I was only just stumbling off, and it left me feeling a little tender.

If it was possible, I loved him even more for it. I kissed him back, just letting him lead, relaxing into my pillows. He did nothing more than hold me, one arm around my waist and his fingers rubbing soothing circles in my hair.

It was only for a short time; Edward pulled back, sighed gently, kissed me one more time then tugged the duvet back over us. "Sleep, my Bella. It's late."

I nodded, a mixture of dizzy and sleepy, and cuddled up to him, resting my head on his shoulder as he turned over and lay on his back, both his arms around my waist and his head settling on top of mine. "You won't go?" I said, feeling childishly selfish.

He chuckled, "Where would I go?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, "Antarctica?"

"Penguins. Lovely." His low laughs were the last thing I heard as I slowly drifted off, and his quiet whisper of, "I love you…"

"For always," I chanted back quietly, no doubt surprising him, then I was gone.

**Next Morning**

I woke up next morning, warm and comfortable, still enveloped in my dreams of Edward. As I slowly came back to consciousness Edward's face slowly disappeared from behind my eyelids, and I turned over, sighing, expecting another long, dreary day of doing nothing but mope.

It seemed I hadn't fully woken up, as I rolled straight into Edward, who was sleeping next to me, his lips twisted into a happy smile. "Eeep!" I squeaked as I moved back in surprise. The edge of the bed was closer than I thought, but Edward's arm was still draped around my waist, and he unconsciously tugged me back before wrapping his arms around me again and sighing in his sleep.

The memories of last night resurfaced in my sleep-clouded mind, and I stared up at him in wonder, hardly able to believe he was here. Yesterday I hadn't been surprised at all when he turned up next to me; I was just delighted to see him, but now I was fully awake and not sobbing my eyes out, I wanted answers.

Slowly I shifted myself upwards and kissed him, keeping my lips on his until I felt his arms tighten and his lips begin to move with mine. I smiled to myself; I knew that would wake him up. Edward was still so predictable sometimes.

"Good morning," he said quietly, his fingers tracing my jaw as he smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Hello."

We lay together for a while, Edward watching the ceiling while I watched him. His face was vaguely pensive, and I bit my lip, wondering which one of us would talk first.

Edward broke the silence, "So, how are you?"

I was confused, "I'm ok, I guess."

"Are you?" He caught my torn expression as I debated whether or not to just lie; "Bella, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know…"

"Ok," he said, sounding businesslike and firm; I was even more confused, "So how are you?" He looked down at my stomach carefully, put his hand lightly on it then looked back up at me with a meaningful expression.

I gasped, both hands over my mouth, "You know?!"

Edward looked solemn, "I know."

I stared at him, trying to work out what his serious expression meant, and I shook my head, trying hard not to cry again, my fears of Edward leaving me rising to the surface. I thought I had a little while before Edward found out about the…baby; I thought I had a little more time with him before he would run. Now I didn't know what I was going to do.

Edward pulled me into a tight hug, "It's ok, Bella, we'll be alright."

"How do you know?" I swallowed hard and watched him, both our smiles gone, "What am I going to do?"

"What are WE going to do, Bella?"

"We…?"

He nodded, his face determined, "I'm never leaving you again, Bella. We'll get through this together."

"We will?"

"We will. Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

Dare I tell him I'd already decided? "Edward…I'm going to keep it."

"Then we'll have it," he said without hesitating, "and I'll love it, Bella, just as much as I would if we'd meant this to happen." He smiled at me and I was flooded with love for him. He was so amazing.

I jumped up and kissed him, "I love you, Edward."

Edward chuckled, "And I love you, my Bella." He grinned brightly at me, before pulling me out of bed so I was off the ground and in his arms. "What do you say we go get some breakfast, and talk more about this later?"

"I could go for some breakfast, just let me down first. I can still walk alone, you know."

He put me down and laughed to himself, "Let's see how long that lasts."

I smacked him on the arm and took his hand, leading him down the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked around as we walked, his arm slowly winding back around my waist as he took in the bare living room, the lighter patches on the yellow wallpaper where the pictures used to hang. I looked at them too, sadly remembering the times Charlie and I had together…before he met Katie. I wondered idly if she had actually taken everything; I was going to have to check.

I sat down in a chair in the kitchen and swung my legs, wondering what I wanted. At the moment foods I used to like sometimes sent me running for the bathroom, whilst others I used to hate were all I wanted to eat. Edward laughed as he pulled up a chair beside me, "Can't decide what you want?"

"No…I want…eggs."

"Eggs it is then. But wait…scrambled or fried?" He really had me with that one, and I slumped back in my chair, throwing my arms in the air, exasperated with myself.

"I don't know which!"

"Shall I just choose then?"

"Please."

I grabbed some juice from the fridge and sat down, sipping slowly at it as Edward cooked for me. I was half way through my juice when I realised what I wanted, but before I could say anything Edward set a plate of fried eggs in front of me.

"Is that ok?" He raised an eyebrow and I laughed.

"Perfect."

**Jasper's POV**

"Give Alice my love," my mother kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair, "Tell her I'm sorry for having such a twit for a son."

I laughed, "I will, mom, thanks." I hugged her, "Love you, mom."

"Love you too, kiddo. Now get out of here before I have to make you walk all the way to New York."

"Ok, I'm going, I'm going, jeez."

"Call me if you and Alice need any advice! Oh, and when's the baby due?"

"I'll call you later, mom!" She laughed as I walked through the gate, both of us giving each other a final wave before she disappeared round the corner. I sighed then and dropped my arm, pushing it deep into my pocket and giving the overly-preppy air hostess a small smile as I walked onto the plane.

"I hope _you _have a nice flight!" she said – I didn't miss the emphasis on you. I nodded and walked as far as I could to the back of the plane; I could feel her eyes on me all the way. If Alice was here she would be claiming her territory right now, and by that I mean literally attaching herself to me and giving every other woman on the plane evil glares.

Not that I wouldn't be doing that to all the guys on the plane; Alice and I were both very protective of each other, and we'd scared off plenty of over-active admirers in our times together.

I found a window seat and sat down, hoping I would go unnoticed. I flipped open my phone and debated on whether I should call Alice, but I decided I would call Edward first…give him a heads up.

Ignoring the speed dial 1, which my fingers automatically reached for, I opened my contacts and called Edward. He answered on the seventh ring; I wondered what he was doing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward, it's me."

I was braced for an immediate verbal beating but all Edward said was, "Oh. Hello, Jasper."

"Jasper?!" another voice squeaked in the background.

Edward whispered, "Shush, Bella, I'll tell you about it later."

"You're with Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm with Bella." I could almost feel his smile through the phone, "We've…worked things out." Bella whispered something and he shushed her again, "I'll tell you in a minute, love. Anyway, what's happening? Why've you called?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm coming back to New York."

Both of them stifled a gasp, there was a little whispering then Edward said, "Good."

"What?!"

"I found your letter and carvings, Jasper. Firstly, I'd like to say thank you, so much, for what you did for me. It really helped me work things out, you know? And secondly, I gave both to Alice."

I stiffened in my seat, holding the phone even closer to my ear now, despite the disapproving glances I was getting, "What did she say?"

"Why do you think I'm not attempting to kill you right now, Jasper?"

"She liked it?"

"She loves you, Jazz."

"She does?"

"Bella and I are in Forks right now, Jasper, so we can't be of much help. I know you love Alice, so just…go. It worked for me."

"Thanks, Edward."

"I guess I should thank you too. Tell Alice Bella and I will be back soon."

The phone settled on a low, monotonous tone as Edward hung up, and I turned off my phone and stared out the window, wondering how long I had to work out what I was going to say.

**Edward's POV**

I snapped my phone shut, my mind still reeling...this had been an eventful day.

Bella had finished her eggs and was tapping her fingers on the table expectantly, waiting for me to say something, her beautiful head tilted and her brown eyes sparkling with humour. I tore my gaze away from the phone and smiled, "Jasper's going back."

Bella gasped, "But…I thought he left. I mean, I thought he'd gone for good."

I shuffled my chair closer to hers and put my arm around her, still ecstatic at having her next to me again; she leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. "He left a letter for Alice…I was coming to give it to her when I found out you'd gone."

Bella looked a little uncomfortable, "What did it say?"

"I don't know; I didn't read it. But he left her a carving too: that's what kept me from giving him a severe verbal beating when he called just now."

"A carving?"

"Of their future family."

Bella's mouth turned into a little round O, and she watched me carefully, "Future…family?"

I could tell she was wondering if that was the reason I came back, "It was beautiful: him with her and the baby…that's why I didn't kill him. Well, one of two reasons."

"What was the other reason?" she asked shyly, her brown eyes fixed on my face, one hand unconsciously rubbing her abdomen.

I pulled her onto my lap and played with her hair, "Because of this." I slowly brought out the carving of Bella and me, which was still in my pocket, and put it in her small hands. "Oh…" she breathed, tears glistening in her eyes as she ran her hands over the three children, much as I had done. I kissed her hair and looked at it too, smiling to myself. Our family was so beautiful.

"This…is us?"

"Yes."

She nodded, leaning against me, "It's us."

We sat together for an endless moment, Bella silent, lost in the inner workings of her mind. I watched her until I couldn't bear it any longer, "What are you thinking, love?"

She looked back at me, and she was smiling, "It's us!"

"I know…"

She shook her head, bringing the carving up between us, "It's so beautiful…"

"I know."

"This is why?"

"Mhmm," I took it from her and held it out, "I went to Jasper's workshop and this was there with Alice's and Rosalie and Emmett's…just sitting there, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I saw it, love, and I just thought…I don't know what I thought...I just knew that I wanted it. I wanted her, and her, and him…all of us together." Bella was gazing at me now, blushing furiously whilst I tried to explain myself, "I realised why Alice wanted her baby, and why you ran when I shouted about not wanting children. It's not about _when _it happens…it's if that family will. And you were afraid that it never would."

She nodded reluctantly, and I chuckled at her embarrassment, "I understand, love. And it doesn't matter to me if it's happening now, because it's happening. I realised that about Alice, and the same applies to you…even if I do love that little baby in there a little more." I poked her stomach gently.

Bella gasped and hit my arm, "Edward, you can't say that!"

"You're glad I did." I smirked at her and she giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Ok, I am _so _happy you did, but it doesn't make it any less _mean_!"

I kissed her nose, "Just speaking the truth…that's what I'm here for, isn't it."

"Mmm…that…and other things." I caught her cheeky grin; one that hadn't been present on her face the whole time I'd been here, and she pulled my head down to her level and kissed me.

* * *

**Awh, now wasn't that just filled with joy!**

**Again, jasper will be back next chapter, a little, but the main JPOV is in two...then all shall be happy and this story shall move on to other areas! and emmett and rosalie will FINALLY get their engagement party! Though, it's not as if they weren't celebrating themselves...**

**Sorry for the delay again! Mind The Gap will be updated soon aussi!**

**TTFN folks!**

**Love, ATO xxxxx (and now i'm off to watch some avatar BYEEE!)  
**


	11. Yes, I'm Back

**HELLOOOO!**

**Ok, i am so incredibly completely sorry for not updating sooner! My inspiration compeltely disappeared, and I went from hating this story to wanting to kill it for a while, but now i'm back with some help from my fun MEGA-reviewer Erin who gave me some great ideas!**

**So hey, guys!**

**Hope none of you have sent assassins to kill me!**

**DISCLAIMER - I still kind of like SM, so she does own Twilight atm!**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

By the time I got off the plane, I had worked out one hundred different transcripts of my apology to Alice, but none of them seemed to work. I was well and truly depressed as I slid into a cab and told the driver where to go.

It was a long drive from here to our…Alice's apartment, so I had too much time alone with my thoughts.

I was mostly worried that Alice wouldn't forgive me; I had tried hard to make sure she knew I loved her in that letter and knowing she read it only made me feel worse. Had she torn it up? Or had she kept it?

The driver was giving me strange looks, and I glanced into the mirror and sure enough, I looked like I was in pain. Just great, Jazz, looking as if someone's just killed my cat isn't really going to help in this situation!

All the time I was turning my cell over and over and over in my hand, trying to resist just calling Alice and talking to her from the cab. I knew that was cowardly, and Alice deserved more. I lay back and focused on keeping Alice's face in my mind, trying to calm myself. Alice in my workshop…chucking little pieces of wood at me as I tried to carve…I laughed to myself. Alice was such a funny little thing…I couldn't believe how I had survived for so long without her.

I sighed and turned out to look at the New York buildings and sky scrapers flashing past the window; this guy drove like a maniac. It seemed I always got the fast ones when I rode a cab…I decided never to do it again. I would buy myself a car at the next possible chance.

My phone buzzed in my hand, and I flipped it open again, "Hello?"

"Jasper, you little fool, what are you up to?"

"Rosalie?"

"Yes it's Rosalie, who do you think it is, the Queen of Sheba?"

"I was expecting Emmett actually…"

"I'm here too!" Emmett cried, before shouting, "Ow!"

"Sorry about that Em; go sit on the sofa, ok? I'll be there in a minute." I chuckled despite myself and Rosalie snapped, "Stop laughing. Jasper, tell me what you're planning!"

"I…I'm coming back…I guess."

"Why?"

"To see Alice."

"She's pregnant," she said savagely, but I didn't waver.

"I know that, but I'm still coming."

She huffed, then said reluctantly, "I'll send her home then, ok?"

I sighed in relief; Rosalie wasn't one to be trifled with, especially when she was angry, "Thanks a lot, Rose. Are you going to tell her?"

"That's for me to decide and you to find out." She hung up and I stared at the phone for a while, knowing that it would take time to earn everyone's forgiveness.

We pulled up in front of my building about twenty minutes later, and I took a deep breath, stepping out the car without paying the driver. "Oi!" he shouted, and I turned, trying to bite back a nasty retort. I handed him a bill then ran straight up the steps into the hallway.

I wasn't thinking about anything but Alice as I shot up the stairs, swinging round every banister corner as I usually did, minus the whooping and Alice's squeals as she swung behind me. Once I reached our apartment, 629, I stopped short outside, my stomach suddenly twisting itself into knots. I didn't know what to do or say now I was here…I knew that Alice wouldn't just run straight to me, and I was going to have to face up to that.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly put my key in the door and twisted it, surprised that Alice hadn't changed the locks. That, somehow, bolstered my courage, and I opened the door and faced the little pixie girl who was frozen in the middle of the room, her little hands nearly crushing her cell phone as she stared at me.

I almost ran straight over to hug her tightly when I saw how tired she looked; she was her normal pristine self, but I loved her enough to notice the differences. Her eyes were slightly red, with purple bags underneath, and she was wearing flats instead of high heels.

She just stood and stared at me, one hand across her middle, which I saw was distended, and nearing a noticeable stage now. She didn't bother to hide it from me, just stared. I didn't know what to do, my instincts were telling me just to throw caution to the winds and wing it, but I wasn't sure I had the courage.

Eventually she broke the silence, in a tiny, little timid voice, "Jazzy?"

I smiled at her, my southern drawl breaking through in my voice; that didn't happen except in the company of Alice, "Hey Al."

**Edward's POV (two days later)**

Bella and I were curled up on the sofa, my hand rubbing her abdomen in gentle circles. She had fallen asleep hours ago, and I hadn't had the heart to move her. She just looked so peaceful.

The bags under her eyes were nearly gone now after our two day respite here – we had decided to spend a week here alone, reconnecting, then we would go back to New York for Christmas.

We did need some reconnecting time; we'd been without each other for two weeks, and what had made it worse was that Bella was upset with me, and pregnant to boot, whilst I had been convinced she hated me. That had not been a happy two weeks for either of us. We'd spent the last two days in the house, just watching TV and spending time together. We spent most of our time in Bella's room, as she was very tired from lack of sleep. I didn't mind, as long as I was with her, I would be happy to do anything.

I'd been trying to take care of her as much as I could, and I could tell that she was sick of it already. But that didn't mean I was going to stop doing it.

I smiled at her sleeping face, trailing my fingers down her jaw, revelling in the softness of her skin. She blushed even in her sleep, and I chuckled to myself. As I hugged Bella to me and dropped a kiss on her forehead, I planned.

I had been planning ever since I'd found out Bella was pregnant. Planning our future, what job I would take, where we would live, where the baby would sleep; working out a good schedule for myself so I could be there for Bella and the baby whilst making enough money for us all to live comfortably. I was relatively confident that I would be able to find a good job as a doctor: I had very nearly finished my studies in college and in my medical training, and I could easily give up now instead of at the end of the year. I had the qualifications and contacts – my father and his colleagues, who all knew me well – to get myself far enough in the medical field to provide for my future family.

I knew it was imperative that all this be done, because I wanted my children to have a safe, comfortable life, much like I did. I didn't want to be a man who lived off others just because their future caught up with them too fast. I wanted to make something of myself so I could give Bella everything she wanted easily.

Sure, life would have been a little easier if this hadn't happened, but even though our family was happening now, I knew we'd be ok.

I wasn't sure what Bella would say when she heard about me starting; knowing her, she would insist that I don't give up anything just for her…but what she didn't understand was that she was more important. Anything that I did, it was always for her. When I got a job, it would always come second to my home life. I knew it wasn't the same for many other people, but that's the way it was for me. Bella was more important than everything else I had and did, and I would do anything to keep her healthy and happy.

This was just a step in the ladder of our lives. Just because one or two rungs were too close together, didn't mean we couldn't keep on climbing.

Bella mumbled my name in her sleep, and I looked down again, smiling gently. Everything from now on was going to be just like her: Beautiful.

And I was going to make damn sure it stayed that way.

**Bella's POV**

Edward was humming quietly beside me as I woke; I yawned and stretched. Edward lifted his head up and smiled down at me, his hair rumpled and his face stretched into a crooked smile.

"Good sleep?"

"Ugh," I stretched again, "this stupid pregnancy thing is playing havoc with my sleeping. I'm always so tired now…I can't even stand up for too long! Is it always going to be this bad?" I asked, resting my head against his chest and playing with his fingers.

He laughed, "Well, you're only a few weeks in, love. Most people don't usually find out until it's been about a month or so. I don't know much about pregnancy, but I think if you're always tired NOW…it might just get a lot worse."

I moaned, "Jeez, this is going to suck!" Edward raised his eyebrows and I shook my head, "No, not that, just being pregnant is going to suck. I'm going to get bigger and bigger and bigger, and more uncomfortable, and I'm not going to be able to walk, and I'm going to eat loads, and I'm going to be sick all the time, and hormonal…and Alice is going to take me shopping for pregnancy clothes....and labour!" I buried my face in Edward's shirt and whispered, "I heard it's so painful." I went cold inside with fear at that thought and I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and shivered, needing the comfort his presence always gave me.

Edward rubbed my back gently and kissed my hair, "Shh, my love, it'll be ok."

"But, Edward, I'm frightened," I whispered, clutching him tighter.

He did the same, and as he spoke, he tapped his fingers up and down my spine soothingly, "It's ok to be scared, Bells, I understand. But you'll be fine, I promise, and I'll be here every step of the way. You always have me – anything you want, you can just ask away. And if the pain gets too bad, you can always have an epidural."

I wasn't too sure about that, but just having the option made me feel a little better. "So, if I'm completely bedridden and I can't move, and I want crunchy peanut butter but the store's closed…?"

"I'll carry you to Rosalie and Emmett's, make sure he's locked in a cupboard somewhere, give you a Friends DVD, and drive straight to New Jersey to get you some, even if it's the middle of the night," he replied firmly, his signature smile playing across his lips. "Anything you need, Bella, whatever time it is, I'll make sure you're happy and as comfortable as you can be. I'm going to make this as easy for you as possible, if that's what you want."

I sighed, feeling better already. He always knew what to say, "Thank you, Edward," I said, reaching up to stroke his face, "You're going to be the best father ever, you know."

His eyes softened, and he covered my hand with his own, stroking it gently, "You really think so?"

"I know so. I love you."

"And I love you, my Bella."

**Jasper's POV (two days earlier – yes, yes, I know, but do you want to read this or not?)**

"Jasper?" Alice said again – my heart broke at the pain in her small voice. I took another look at her, and she looked so unlike the Alice I used to know it hurt me even more.

"Oh, god, Alice, I'm sorry."

She turned away and pressed a hand over her mouth, trying – as I knew she was – not to cry. Alice hardly ever cried.

"Alice?" I was uncertain as to what I should do now…I didn't expect Alice to come running and forgive me just like that, but I had to do something. "Ali?" I shut the door quietly behind me and moved slowly towards her. She turned round and I was shocked by the expression on her face. Where I expected to see anger, hurt and disappointment (where it was deserved) all I saw was Alice's little quirky smile.

"Hello." She grinned widely then suddenly she was on me, her little arms hugging me around the waist and her face pressed into my chest, "I missed you so much!"

Confused, but wildly happy all the same, I picked her up off the floor and twirled her around, revelling in the feel of her in my arms, "I missed you too."

"You'd better have," she mumbled into my sweater, "because if you hadn't I'd have to get all pregnant-lady mad at you."

"I wouldn't want that," I laughed lightly, wondering what was going on.

"No you wouldn't," she replied, her voice still muffled. She looked up at me and smiled brightly, sighed, then rested her head against my chest again, "Oh, Jazzy. You finally came back."

I kissed her hair then rested my chin on her head, "Yeah…I guess I did."

"Hey, don't be that proud of yourself," she said, "It's only been two weeks."

"I guess it has been," I chuckled despite myself, then decided I'd better get started on explaining, "Alice, I-"

"Shh," she interrupted, reaching up and standing on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek, "You don't have to say it. I know you're sorry, and I know you shouldnt've left me, but you're here now, and that's all that matters."

"Really?"

"Really really. But," she raised an eyebrow at me and pointed at her stomach, "we ARE going to talk about this."

**Bella's POV (ok, we're back to 3 days later now lol)**

Edward and I had been in bed for the past seventeen hours. He'd taken me to bed at eight, I'd slept till ten, and neither of us had been bothered to move since then.

And it's not because we were doing anything either; in the whole time Edward and I had been here, all three days of it, we had kissed each other a little and that was about it. I would be surprised if this was a normal three days. But our lives weren't normal anymore, and I knew it would take time for our relationship to go back to how it used to be. Well, it was never going to go completely back, but I hoped we would move forward instead.

Edward's warm arms were wrapped around me, one hand playing with my fingers and the other rubbing my stomach absentmindedly. It stunned me a little to see how quickly that little gesture had become routine to him, and it pleased me no end. It was nice to know we might actually make it through this.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

I twisted round so I was facing him and angled my head up on the pillow, "Can we go back to New York tomorrow?"

He looked surprised, but he carried on smiling, "What's brought this on?"

I shrugged, "I want to go home. This place…it isn't home anymore. I was thinking that I should probably sell it."

"Why would you do that?"

I shrugged again, "I think it might just be time. I don't like it much here anymore, and this house is so empty now…" as much as it hurt me to think about saying goodbye to my childhood home, I was still sure, "And anyway, if I ever want to come back, your parents are still here, right?"

"Right," he smiled, "Bells, whatever you choose, I'll support it. It's your home."

"Not anymore," I replied, sighing and resting my head on his chest, "Besides, this bed is a little too small anyway." I kicked my legs, barely able to since Edward and I were pressed so close together, and Edward chuckled.

"I see what you mean."

"Yeah."

We lay together in silence for a while, both of us lost in our own thoughts, before Edward said conversationally, "So, you want to go back to New York?"

"I do. I miss our bed, and I miss everyone. I want to know how Alice is doing, and I want to see Jasper if he's there."

"I think he will be."

"Plus," I continued, "I need to carry on looking for a job. Those offers won't reply themselves, you know." Edward stiffened a little at my words and I frowned, poking him in the chest, "Edward? What's wrong?"

"Do you really think that's the right way to go, Bella?"

"What's the right way to go?"

"I'm just wondering…whether you should go looking for a job just yet."

"Edward!" I exclaimed at once, but he cut me off.

"No, no, I don't mean it like that, but I just don't want you over-exerting yourself. I'd feel better if you weren't being too active at the moment."

I scoffed, "Edward, I'm hardly five months pregnant. I'll be fine, and I need to make myself a living somehow. I've finished all my studies, I've got a degree…I want to have something to do in life, you know? I don't want to just sit at home and do nothing, Edward. You can't be the only one that works, and anyway, you've hardly finished your medical course yet."

Edward shifted guiltily, and I backtracked, "Edward Cullen, what are you thinking?"

"Bells, I've been thinking about everything," he said, rolling his eyes, "And I thought…well, I'm basically finished with my studies, I could easily get a job as a doctor now."

"Oh no you are not!" I cried, "You are not giving up getting your degree just because we're having a baby. I can work, you need to finish!"

"Bella," he said gently, kissing the palm of my hand, "I _want _to do this. I want to start work now, so I can provide for you and the baby," he pressed his hand to my stomach and smiled, "this is about all three of us now. I don't want you having to earn us a living on your own; I want to be the one who does that. I want to be the one who is able to give you everything you want and need, I don't want you to have to struggle whilst I 'finish'. I'll be fine, I can get my degree early if I try hard enough, and my father will give me a hand too." He flashed me his crooked smile, "I don't want you to have to worry about anything."

"But still, Edward," I whined, "It makes me feel so bad."

"Well, you shouldn't feel bad; this is just how I am. Everything I do is for you, so of course what I'm choosing now is for you, but it's still my decision." He stroked my cheek gently, "And while I'm doing that, you can go out there and do whatever you feel like doing, because you're smart and because you can. Just promise me something."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't work past six months? I don't want anything to happen to either of you, and I'll give me some piece of mind that I know you're safe. Please, Bella?"

His eyes did that unfair smouldering thing, and I sighed before giving up, "Fine, fine. Just promise _me_ something."

"Anything."

"Don't give up too much for me."

Edward laughed quietly and hugged me, "Don't you know, Bella? I'm not giving anything up…I'm gaining it all."

* * *

**You have no idea how long this took me to write! 5 days, no less! But hopefully my writer's block will disappear soon.**

**Thankyou to all of you who have reviewed so far! And review, all of you, if it so pleases you!**

**I'll update Mind The Gap as soon as I can xx**

**TTFN folks!**

**Love, ATO xx  
**


	12. Homecoming

**I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry, everyone!**

**I know it's been eons since i updated, and i really am sorry for that! I had loads of work, and I had to think of a whole new story line, but i promise i will update sooner from now on!**

**Recall all those assassins you re-sent out since the last update of mind the gap and i'll update that too! I know you must all want to shove my heat in a guillotine right now (yes, i do deserve it) but spare me, just this one more time!**

**Thankyou, oh my lovely readers. I knew you would see fit to let me write some more, and i promise it will never happen again.**

**Anyway, i hope you like this chapter! This is kinda another filler, then some more stuff is going to happen, then something HUUUUGE IS COMING UP! Just a little excerpt of what's to come so you don't all leave and start to read harry potter fanfiction instead :D**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't even deserve to wish to own twilight. Stephenie Meyer and all those fanficiton writers who are so much better and more dedicated that me own it. :(**

**Read on, my brave warriors!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Give it, Bells, I'll put it up for you."

Edward yanked my bag out of my hands, throwing me a smirk before reaching up and pushing it into the overhead locker.

"Edward!" I smacked his arm and ignored the giggle from the blonde girls in the seat beside us, "I'm fine! You don't need to do everything for me!" And he had. So far he'd pushed the trolley, carried my bags, carried me, opened all the doors for me, and then carried me some more.

"Yes I do," he murmured, leaning in close and grabbing my hand, pulling it up to his lips to kiss it, "one, because I want to, and two, because I like looking after you."

I blinked, then grumbled, "What if I don't like it?"

Edward chuckled, then leaned in to kiss me softly, "Regardless," he said, "I'm going to do it anyway."

"Stupid, overprotective fool," I muttered.

"I love you too." He laughed, kissed me again, then pushed me into my seat, settling next to me. I sighed before grudgingly putting a head on his shoulder and letting him put his arms around me. I closed my eyes, tired again for the fifth time that day (multiple naps didn't seem to help) and Edward said quietly, "When we're in the air, we can put up the arm rest and make you more comfortable so you can sleep."

I yawned, keeping my eyes closed, "Meh," was all I said.

The plane doors closed, and before I knew it the air hostesses were doing the safety procedures and Edward was reminding me to buckle my seat belt. I could see him jiggling up and down and I laughed, squeezing his hand, "Edward, calm down."

He grimaced at me, "Can't they just get on with it? I already know all this!" Sometimes, Edward wasn't one for being patient.

"But some people don't."

"Still!"

I laughed and kissed his cheek gently, "Patience, Edward."

The seat beside us was still empty, and by the time we were in the air, the hostesses handing round drinks, Edward had pulled up all three arm rests and shuffled across to the aisle side, pulling me onto his lap so I could lean on his chest and stretch my legs out. I sighed happily, accepted a coke and a chocolate bar from the air hostess, stole Edward's, then leaned back letting my head rest between his chest and the seat back. "Sleep, Bella," Edward whispered, "We'll be home before you know it."

I yawned again, then, before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Edward's POV**

Someone from the seat in front of us lent me their pillow so it was more comfortable leaning against the arm rest, then I grabbed a blanket, moving as little as possible, then snapped it out so it settled over Bella. After making sure she was completely comfortable, I simply lay back and watched her, one hand unconsciously rubbing her stomach, which I found myself doing a lot these days.

I wondered absentmindedly whether our baby would be a girl or a boy. That thought made me tingle inside…_our _baby. The essence of both of us. As much as this had seemed like a disaster at first, it was fast becoming the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Bella snuffled in her sleep, and I smiled, running my hand through her hair, twisting it in my fingers, as I always did when she was asleep and I was awake.

Again my mind wandered back to the baby. Personally, I hoped it was a girl, though I knew Bella wanted a boy. Still….I had this feeling that we were going to have a little girl, no matter how much Bella's 'maternal instincts' insisted otherwise. I also tried hard not to imagine her as a mini Bella, but no matter what I tried, I still always had that image in my head when I thought about it.

The plane suddenly bucked, nearly throwing me and everyone else out of our seats, and I was oblivious to the pilot's apologies as Bella jerked awake. "Huh? What's going on?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing, my love, don't worry, it's just turbulence."

"Oh." She settled down again, and was asleep within a few seconds.

It always amazed me how she managed to get to sleep so quickly. I, on the other hand, was destined to a long and boring flight.

By the time the pilot announced that we were entering New York airspace, my mind was completely blank, all my thoughts thinking themselves out long ago, and I had been staring out the window absently for the past two hours. Bella had slept the whole time, and I had occupied myself for a while by playing with her hair and watching her blush in her sleep, her chest rising slowly up and down as she breathed. Sometimes, at moments like those, the extent of how I loved her really did frighten me.

"Bella, love? Come on, wake up, we're here."

"What?" She sat up quickly, nearly cracking her head on the wall as she careered into it, and I grabbed her, almost reflexively, like a sixth sense.

"Honestly, how did you survive alone?" I whispered, and she rolled her eyes, wriggling out of my grip as the air hostess stalked by, giving us both an evil glare.

"Don't you dare do my seatbelt up," she warned, narrowing her eyes at me as she shuffled back into her seat. I made a playful lunge for the belt, but she beat me to it, "I mean it," she growled, "I can decide whether to be in a bad mood or not, you know."

Mad pregnant Bella. Ouch.

She saw me flinch and nodded triumphantly, "You do not want to get on my bad side," she grinned evilly, and I smirked back.

"But I know how to get back in your good books, don't I?" I leant in closer and she giggled.

"And how is that, Mr Cullen?"

I was interrupted by a passenger announcement, and another air hostess made me lean back. As soon as she was gone, I whispered, "I'll show you tonight." That, plus a wink, made Bella blush to the roots of her hair, and I smiled satisfactorily.

**Bella's POV**

Edward really was evil. That last little whisper had literally made my insides melt with anticipation, and I'd already found that the fact that I was pregnant really made…absolutely no difference at all. I was as intoxicated with him as always.

Cursing my overactive hormones, I glanced out the window, trying to calm myself down. I heard Edward snicker behind me and I couldn't resist smiling too. "So, what are we going to do when we get home?" I asked, turning back to him, again receiving another random glare from the SAME airhostess…seriously, what was her problem – and Edward gifted me with another smouldering grin.

"Sleep?"

I resisted the urge to groan and said, "Other than that."

"Not sleep?"

"Edward!" He grinned even wider at me and I couldn't help but laugh, and he dissolved into laughter too. We hit the tarmac, me staring out the window joyfully at all the Manhattan lights.

"Come on!" I all but dragged Edward out of the plane, too excited to care about the strange looks we were receiving, especially from that one airhostess – seriously…what was going on? Edward deliberately dragged his feet, pulling backwards on my hand so I had to work hard at getting him to move. When we reached the door I just dropped him, so he stumbled backwards then fell over.

I turned and began laughing hysterically at the startled look on the pilot's face; Edward simply stood up, dusted himself off, said, "Thank you for the flight," very seriously then followed me out.

I was laughing so hard I didn't mind letting Edward carry my bag, and I didn't mind him insisting I stay near the trolley whilst he got the bags off of the conveyer belt. "Really, Bella, it wasn't _that _funny," he said disapprovingly as we hailed a cab; I was still laughing.

"Hormones," I all but wept, "And you didn't see their faces!"

"You are so immature."

"You can't say that to a pregnant lady," I answered, giving him a playful shove; he rolled his eyes.

"Are you never going to stop using that excuse?"

"Nope. Never." I grinned then slid into the cab. As we drove I calmed down a little, then turned to Edward again, "Do they know we're coming?"

"Probably not…since I didn't mention it to them."

I smiled happily, "This is going to be good." I sat back and sighed, resting my head on the window and beginning to feel that sense of safety that I only felt when I was at home. I was right to sell the house in Forks – it was no use to me anymore. It wasn't my home.

The drive didn't take long, since it was a Sunday, and before long we were outside our apartment, Edward thanking the driver whilst I stared up at it, finding the large bulk of it a little unfamiliar, after my stint in Forks.

"Are you alright?" Edward said, coming up behind me and placing his hands on my stomach; I leant back against him and nodded.

"I'm home."

"You sure are." I felt him smile, then we stood together for a while, under a street lamp, both of us just silently thinking. Eventually Edward said, "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Turn round." I did so, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck and smiling at him.

He smiled back, then slowly leaned down and kissed me, taking me a little by surprise. I stood on my tiptoes, if only to get a better grip on him, and Edward's fingers caught onto my hair, slowly travelling up my back as mine went to his shoulders.

This kiss was beginning to get more heated than as of late, but it didn't matter. Like I would complain; I'd missed this part of being with Edward. Just because we were both growing up now didn't mean all that passion we shared at the beginning was gone – it was all bottled up somewhere, in a place which I had finally found again.

I pressed myself close to him, nearly standing on his feet, our lips moving together, all of it so effortless now that neither of us had to think about it. When I began to gasp Edward pulled back, then pressed a kiss to my neck. This sent my heart into overdrive, and I struggled to breathe, as I always did. How could a guy I'd been with for four years still have this kind of effect on me?

Edward was breathing hard too, though, and I could tell it took a lot of effort for him to pull back completely and say, "Alright, I'm done." He smiled wryly, his eyes still burning, "Sorry."

I gulped, "What brought that on?"

He shrugged, "I love you."

I shook my head at him in wonder, but answered, "Love you too." I put my head on his chest and breathed deeply, and was about to say more when a giant water balloon exploded on the pavement next to us. Edward twisted quickly to protect me from it, and his back got completely soaked.

"EMMETT MCCARTY!" a familiar voice screamed from the upstairs window, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO THROW BALLOONS AT INNOCENT PASSERS-BY!"

"But they're not passers-by! And they're doing something very inappropriate for my young eyes! I'm scarred!"

"Don't be stupid Emmett! Who's out there?" Rosalie's blonde head stuck out the window, and I smiled weakly and forced a little wave. Rosalie screamed, "Bella!", then her head disappeared and I could hear her yelling, "Alice, come quick!"

"Can we run?" Edward said quietly.

I bit my lip, "No because they'd catch us."

He took a deep breath, wrapped an arm around me securely, I took his hand, then we both went up the steps, through the front door, and started walking up the six flights of stairs. Alice didn't appear until the fifth flight, when her little spiky head poked out between the banisters.

"Bella!" she screamed, launching herself down the stairs, pushing Edward out the way, and throwing herself at me.

"Woah!" I tried to stop myself from falling over, "Al, calm down!"

"You're back!"

"Bedward!" Emmett charged down the stairs next, throwing Edward out of the way again, (HEY!), and wrapping me tightly in a big bear hug, so tight I was a little afraid for the baby.

"Emmett! I can't breathe!"

"Emmett, what did I say about hugging pregnant women?" Rosalie appeared, a great big smile on her face, and Emmett shuffled his feet, letting me go at once.

"Don't do it?"

"That's right." She walked calmly towards me and hugged me tightly, "It's great to have you back, Bells." I hugged all three of them back, laughing, and then grinned at Edward, who was sitting, looking a little disgruntled, on the stairs, being helped up by a tired-looking Jasper.

"Jasper!" I gasped, and he grinned.

"Hey there, Bella."

I was glad to see Alice smiling widely as she went up to him and he let her jump onto his back; she kissed his cheek then beckoned to me. "Well, come on then, we have so much to tell you!" Jasper started back up the stairs, piggybacking Alice, and making it look like it was no problem at all, and Rosalie was still telling Emmett off about the water balloons

Edward and I followed, hand in hand, me talking to Alice and Edward staring off into space. "So, how are you feeling?" I said to Alice.

"Good, good. A little bit of throwing up-"

"A lot of throwing up," Jasper interrupted, and Alice hit him on the head.

"Shh! Anyway, apart from that, it's been pretty good."

"You should be nearly five months now, right?" Alice nodded, beaming.

"We've already been to like, three scans. This little guy," she patted her stomach, "is very healthy, but he's kicking like mad."

"You know it's a boy?"

"Well, I think it is. Jasper thinks it's a girl."

I laughed, "Edward thinks so too."

Edward turned his head then and smiled, "It IS a girl, I can feel it."

"Sure," I said to him, "and I say it's a boy, and I think I would know better."

He squeezed my hand, still smiling, "I would love to agree with you there, my love, but I still think it's a girl."

"I'll be doing a victory dance when it's a boy."

"I'll be doing a victory dance and you'll be owing me 10 bucks when it's a girl."

"Edward," I said, feigning shock, "We are not betting on our child's gender!"

"20 bucks?" Alice cut in.

I turned to her, "Make it 25 and you're on."

"So, wait, she's allowed to bet $25 and I'm not allowed to bet anything?!"

I turned back to Edward, "Depends on what you have to offer."

He thought for a second, "Fine. If it's a boy, you get anything you want. Be imaginative…but if it's a girl, you aren't allowed to complain about me getting you presents ever again."

"That's totally unfair, but since I know I'm going to win, I'll go for that." I held out my hand for him to shake but instead Edward pulled me to him and kissed me, just as heatedly as he had on the sidewalk, his fingers weaving into my hair again. I stopped still, but didn't have time to react, as he pulled back an inch almost immediately.

"There," he said, pushing back my hair from my face, "sealed with a kiss." I laughed shakily at the cliché.

"Only makes it more final that you're going to lose." I said, lost in his eyes and only managing to keep up my bravado.

He shook his head, his lips brushing against mine, "Present-buying rights, here I come."

* * *

**REVIEW! I KNOW YOU'RE ALL OUT THERE, SO DON'T JUST PRESS THE BACK BUTTON!**

**I must be quick, my internet turns off in 3 minutes.**

**Sorry, i know this chapter wasn't too good, but i'm really not feelling well. my lungs feel like they're full of spongey stuff, so i'm getting a little under the weather. hopefully i'll be better soon.**

**Love, Helena xxxx  
**


	13. Sacrifice

**Ok, this is, again, another filling chapter, just bringing everything back together.**

**I must admit, it is a little more...um...full of innuendos, might we say. Edward is only human! But the rating shouldn't change, i don't think.**

**Anyway, i quite like it, hope you do too!**

**DISCLAIMER - all the characters of twilight are owned by Stephene Meyer, so she'd better watch out :P**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

Edward and I finally managed to make our excuses – after a very long chat with everyone in Emmett and Rosalie's living room – and I was near dead with exhaustion as Edward picked me up and carried me across the hall. "Why?!" I moaned, "WHY?!"

Edward kissed the top of my head, supporting me with his shoulder as he kicked the door open, "Why what?" he laughed.

"Why am I so fricking tired?" I groaned, "I slept all day!"

Edward laughed again, shaking his head and kissing my forehead now, "Because, my love, there's two of you in there now, and you both need sleep."

"Ugh, but I don't want to sleep!"

Edward smiled gently down at me as he carried me through the messy living room - obviously he hadn't been bothered to clean, very un-Edward-like – "No matter what you say; you'll still be tired when I put you down."

"Not if I can help it." My natural stubbornness was keeping my eyes open. I wasn't going to be stopped because of tiredness tonight. Edward opened our door and stepped into the dark room; I reached out and flicked on the light. "Alright, you can put me down."

"Of course, my love." Edward smirked and let me stand up. My tiredness making me eager to get into bed, I went to my closet, whilst Edward disappeared into the bathroom. I opened the cupboard doors and was happy to find all my clothes were how I left them: in a total mess – Alice hadn't got to them. I happily picked out some flannel pants, and a t-shirt. Pulling my clothes off and trying to avoid poking or looking at my stomach, I yanked on the makeshift pyjamas, almost fell over the ends – oh yeah, these were Edward's – then pulled out a sweater – which also happened to be Edward's.

I pulled the sleeves over my wrists, locking them around my hands with my fingers, then I jumped onto the bed. Edward came out of the bathroom just as I was bouncing around on it, "What on earth are you doing?" He crossed his arms and raised a brow, his bronze hair messy and curly. He had somehow changed into his pyjamas too.

I crossed my legs in the air and landed on the bed sitting down. Edward blanched and immediately ran over, sitting next to me and holding me still, "Love, be careful!"

I laughed, "What, are you going to stop me moving even the tiniest bit now?"

"Yes," he said possessively, "I'm not going to let you move anywhere ever again." He gathered me up in his arms and then lay down, pulling me with him and tugging the thick duvet over both of us. I snuggled further into him, revelling in the familiar size and warmth of our bed. I had missed this.

"I don't mind that," I said quietly, pressing my face into Edward's chest and sighing happily. "I'll stay here forever." He smelled even better than the jumper – I would never get tired of his lemony washing powder scent.

"You'd better."

OoOoOoOoO

The next few weeks were like a pre-wedding honeymoon for Edward and me: he was on a break from his studies, I had given up finding a job for a month or so, and Edward and I had even more reconnecting time.

I had decided I still wasn't ready for THAT reconnection, and Edward, being the wonderful understanding man that he was, completely respected my decision.

"You are insane, Bells," Alice declared one day, her feet propped up on a cushion as she lounged on our sofa, "clinically insane."

"And why's that?" I asked, switching the channel as a new program came on.

"Because you told him that!" she shouted, waving her arms in the air, "When Jasper came back, the first thing I did was jump on him!" She scrutinised me, scrunching up her big blue eyes, "Is there something wrong with your hormones? Do you have some sort of imbalance? Are they making you stingy and boring?"

"Alice!" I exclaimed, trying not to blush but failing miserably; she waved her hands at me.

"Bella, I'm nearly five and a half months pregnant, I'm allowed to say what I like. Which is: YOU ARE INSANE."

I rolled my eyes, "Just because we're not getting it on every second of the day doesn't mean we aren't having fun."

"Bella, a goodbye kiss doesn't count as fun. You've gone further than that, haven't you?"

I blushed harder, and she gasped, "Right, that's it; I'm going to have to punish you, Bella."

"Why?!" I was afraid already; pregnant Alice was a force to be reckoned with.

"Because you're torturing my brother! He must be going crazy."

I crossed my arms and shook my head, "Edward says it's good for him too."

"Pssh, we all know that's a lie."

"Edward wouldn't lie to me."

She lay back and threw a pillow at me, "Bella, stop being so dense. It's been three weeks! Of course Edward would say that: he's ridiculously sensitive, he's almost a girl actually, and he doesn't want you to shout at him."

I scoffed, "No he doesn't."

**Edward's POV**

"Woah, that's harsh, dude." Emmett shook his head, "I don't know how you can survive it. You're not getting it on the side, are you?"

"No, I'm not." I sighed, my head in my hands, "I want to respect her decision; I mean, after what I did to her, what else could I expect? I just didn't think it would be this hard."

"So, what, you're jumpy right now?"

"No!" I swatted Emmett, and Jasper grinned.

"I don't know, man. Alice hasn't said anything like that."

"Great, that's really helpful," I growled, as Emmett and Jasper chortled, "Look, guys, I just need some advice about how to handle it. I don't want to upset her because I can't control myself."

"Don't!" Emmett said, laying back and twisting a loose curl nonchalantly in his fingers, "Just do it. She'll appreciate it when you have. You've held back long enough."

I glared at him, "Would you do that if Rosalie told you not to?"

"Good point. Well, there's another solution: get some on the side."

"Solution three?" I said, resisting the urge to throw him and his smug grin out the window.

"Do it."

"Emmett!"

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, "Edward, you're just going to have to ride it out. It's either that or completely let go, and it'll upset Bella if you do. She'll come around, she can't hold out _that _long."

"Not unless she's like…gay, or something." I could see Emmett was actually considering this, and I rolled my eyes again.

"Emmett, she's not."

"Still, that would be really cool."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Ok, guys, can we just drop it now? Neither of you have been helpful, and Emmett, if you breathe a word of this to Bella, I will personally tell Rosalie about your Bella fantasies."

"I don't have Bella fantasies!"

"She doesn't know that." I got up, stretching, trying to ignore the fact that my stomach was twisted into several tense knots from all those nights with Bella, and checked my watch. "Anyway, I've got to go. Emmett, Rosalie'll be back in a minute."

"Cool," he said, folding his arms underneath his head and kicking his legs up, "I could do with a little fun."

I slammed the door on my way out, frightening a very large Alice who was leaving my apartment. "Hey Edward," she said, "How are you?"

"Alright," I growled.

She winced, "That bad, huh?"

"What do you know?"

"Don't worry about Bella, she'll come around soon," was all she said, before disappearing down the stairs, Jasper suddenly right behind her. He threw me a wink before descending the stairs. I sighed, then headed across the hall and through the door, wondering if going to the gym a bit more might help.

**Bella's POV**

After dinner, I was struck yet again with exhaustion, something that seemed to be happening more and more these days. I drooped in my seat, and Edward chuckled. "Time for bed, I think."

I didn't resist as he picked me up carefully and carried me into our room, dropping me on the bed and pressing a kiss to my forehead. I was already in a t-shirt and sweats, so I didn't bother changing; I just curled up into a ball and shut my eyes.

"I'll be back in a second," Edward whispered, sounding somewhat restrained, kissing my forehead again and then moving away. Weirdly, I didn't fall straight to sleep – tonight, something was different. I didn't know if it was me, or Edward, but somehow, I didn't want to sleep. I felt restless, even though I couldn't keep my eyes open.

Edward came back and shuffled in beside me; I turned and snuggled into his chest happily. "Love you," I whispered, then I closed my eyes.

"I love you too," Edward said back, his voice still restrained. I wondered idly what the problem was, and I entangled my legs with his in an effort to make him feel better. Of course, usually when I did that neither of us got any sleep at all, but that was beside the point. I sighed, completely ready to just give up and go to sleep, but then Edward suddenly hugged me tighter, burying his face in my hair and pressing a kiss to my shoulder. "What's up?" I yawned, slightly surprised, opening my eyes again.

"Nothing," he whispered, his hands pressing into my back, kissing slowly up my shoulder to my collar bone, "I'm sorry," he said, kissing the hollow at the base of my neck; my heart was beginning to race, and suddenly I felt wide awake, "I know…you're," he kissed my jaw, "tired, but I can't," he kissed my jaw again, slowly moving up to where it curved into the hollow behind my ear, "really stop myself," he kissed my cheek, "from doing," he kissed the corner of my mouth softly – I was trembling all over, my senses brought up to a new height, the tingling become relentless and heart-stopping now, "this." He whispered the last word quietly before kissing me hungrily; I could feel all his pent up emotion and frustration flowing through his kiss, and right then I realised how much of a sacrifice it had been for him to hold himself back these past few weeks. To hold himself back this past month.

I had been insisting on keeping any intimacy between us careful and controlled; for fear of my own safety rather than his. I hadn't considered that he wouldn't really appreciate it – I'd thought that he would be grateful. There had been no real blowing off steam between us, but I had thought that it would take a while for me to need to do that again.

Obviously, I thought wildly, my head spinning, my heart beating excitedly as his lips crushed mine, you were wrong.

Edward tore his lips from mine far too soon, and I was left with my eyes closed, my lips apart and – I was sure, at least a little swollen. Edward was gone; my heated skin where his hands had been was suddenly cold. "Edward?" I whispered, my voice choked as I tried to regain my internal balance.

"I'm sorry, Bella!" I opened my eyes, and saw Edward standing over by his desk, his back to me and his hands shaped into fists. I sat up properly and stared at him, wondering what was wrong.

"For what, Edward?"

"For that!" he half-shouted, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself." He clenched his fists tighter and took a deep breath; I was still staring at him in confusion.

"Edward?" My voice sounded suddenly small and sad, had I done something wrong? Did I let him in too soon…did Edward NOT want to do that?

Edward turned around and his face softened as I bit my lip, feeling my hormones rush up in the form of a lump in my throat, "And now I've gone and scared you," he whispered, slowly coming back over and sitting down again, "Oh god, I'm sorry, please don't hate me."

"Hate you?" I shook my head, dazed, grabbing his hand and clutching it, not letting him pull away, "For what?"

"For taking advantage of you." He gave me a wasn't-it-obvious look, and when I still didn't get it he frowned. "Bella, you told me that you didn't want it going too far, and I knew that, and I still let myself lose control. I knew you didn't want it, and I did it anyway. Aren't you angry?"

I listened carefully, and, for once, I understood him. From his pained slash of a mouth to his still-hungry eyes, I finally properly understood what I had put him through.

Alice was right: I had been torturing him, where he definitely didn't deserve it.

Maybe it was time to just let it go and relieve Edward of that horrible guilt I saw in his face.

"Oh…Edward," I said seriously, ducking my head and catching his eyes so he had to look at me, "I didn't mind. I don't hate you. Look at me," I said firmly, when he tried to glance away, "I'm not angry. I'm not even hurt, Edward…but I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" he said sharply, jumping back onto the bed and kneeling beside me; I wrapped my arms around my legs.

"For imposing boundaries on you…for making you need to do that. For making you bottle it all up…Edward, I could feel how hard it was for you to hold back for me when I asked you." I put a hand to his cheek and smiled, "So I'm sorry. But I'm also sorry that you thought I would hate you for…_that_." I blew air out of my cheeks in a little whistle, then kneeled up next to him, wrapping my arms all the way around his neck and pressing a kiss to _his _shoulder, "I'm sorry for what I put you through. You've been so good to me, Edward."

"I don't need space anymore," I whispered, "I need you."

Edward's arms wound back around me, and I could feel the tension in him. "So…I can?" Edward's voice sounded so like a child who had been offered a cookie after dinner that I couldn't resist a little giggle.

"You can."

"Thank the lord." Edward's lips were suddenly on mine again, and the dizzy, happy light-headedness returned. I let him push me back and wove my fingers into his hair, keeping him against me, trying to let him know that he could do anything he wanted tonight – he deserved it. Tonight was his. Not that I minded.

"I missed you," he whispered huskily, his hands moving to my face, his thumbs stroking my cheeks lightly.

"I missed you too," I whispered back, before letting myself go and following wherever he took me.

* * *

**See, i told you!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, I know it was a little random, but things are getting back on track soon.**

**I have another story idea I want to start, so i don't really know how far i'll go with this, but i promise it's not over yet!**

**Review, if it so pleases you! (people who are just going to press the backbutton, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! So come on, just review...one tiny word would be great. I'll give you a cookie!)**

**Love, Helena x  
**


	14. Heartbeat

**Hey Guys!**

**Glad you liked all the updates, I have found my writing groove once again! So expect more from now on (hopefully). And I just realised something…I IGNORED CHRISTMAS! HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS?! This is a major mind blank on my part; I am so very sorry everyone! Darn it and I really wanted Emmett to yell, "IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!"**

**Damn.**

**To answer a query, I didn't mention any sex talk between Edward and Bella last chapter, but I know I did say how Bella didn't want to go further, and I just expanded on that.**

**Anyhoo, more exciting stuff happening this chapter….FIRST DOCTOR VISIT! WOO *waves arms in air and does a dance.***

**I know some of you don't like Bella pregnant stories, and I'm trying to make it as nice and fluffy and different as I can…I'm definitely enjoying it though :D**

**DISCLAIMER – Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight…you would've thought someone would've staged a coup and overthrown her by now.**

**Emmett – Helena, I think you just revealed your evil plan to take Twilight by force.**

**Me – CURSES!**

**Edward faints in relief.**

**Don't worry…I'll get him yet.**

**Ok, ending this massively long authors note now.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!**

**p.s, yes, you can have your cookies, and more if you keep up the reviews!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

This was it. Today was the day.

"Dum dum dum dada dum dum."

13th of January, 2009.

"Dum dum dum dada dum dum."

I took a deep breath.

"Pressure…pushing down on me, pushing down on you-"

"Emmett, would you shut up?!"

"Under pressure…"

"Emmett!"

He ducked behind his cereal bowl, "Sorry, Bella, I thought you needed some atmospheric music."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, a trait I'd definitely picked up off of Edward, "Not right now, thanks." Emmett shrugged, picked up his bowl and went back across the hall; I put one hand on my stomach reflexively, trying to calm down.

"You've gone red, love," Edward whispered quietly into my ear; I didn't hear him come into the room, "Are you ok? Not too nervous?"

I nodded quickly and turned, "I'm fine. Let's get this show on the road!"

He frowned at my fake enthusiasm, "We can always go another day."

"No, I _want _to go…I'm just a little worried about having some doctor poking around inside of me." I bit my lip and Edward narrowed his eyes worriedly. "Edward, I'm fine, really."

"Ok then," he sounded doubtful, but he let me take his hand and lead him out of the apartment. He closed the door tightly behind us, and shouted, "Rose, make sure Emmett doesn't get in!"

"Gotcha! Have a good day, guys!"

The obstetrician's was just round the corner, so Edward and I walked. As soon as we got out Edward wrapped one arm firmly around my waist – he was already being ridiculously overprotective; not that I minded gestures like this. Ever since last week…lets just say I had suddenly become much more hormonal than usual, and that I'd caught Edward asleep on the couch in the middle of the day more than once. **(A/n haha, you all requested that one!)**

I shivered slightly in my thick coat once we got outside, and Edward felt it immediately. "Are you cold?" he said quickly; I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Edward, really, I'm fine." I smiled and squeezed his hand, but his forehead was still creased into a worried frown. "Edward, you can worry about me all you like when we get back, but can we just get through this first, please?"

He sighed, pulled me tighter into his arms and we carried on walking, even though I longed to just turn around and go back to bed.

It was only when we got to the door of the practice that I really started to freak out. "You know what?" I said to Edward quickly, abruptly turning round and trying to make a break for it, "I think we've gone far enough today, maybe we can come back never." Edward sighed and pulled me back, holding me still, tucked into his arms so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. What're you afraid of?"

I glanced at the door fearfully, "What if something's wrong? Like I have some kind of problem, or the baby does, and we have to decide something dreadful? What if-"

Edward ducked down and kissed me, silencing my worries, "Bells," he whispered, "Nothing's going to be wrong. Alice has done this dozens of times, she says it's great once you get used to it. And don't you want to find out how old it is…apparently you can actually hear its heartbeat," he mused, his green eyes shining, "Wouldn't that be great?"

I nodded ruefully, "But it's so embarrassing."

He chuckled, then placed one tender hand on my stomach, "Bells, it might be embarrassing, but that baby in there is _us_. There's nothing to be afraid of, because it'll be perfect. You shouldn't be nervous, and if you get uncomfortable at any time, you can just say and they'll stop." When I bit my lip, still slightly fearful, he stroked my cheek gently, "Come on, Bells, you can do this. For me?"

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him, smiling, "Yeah, I guess I can."

He smiled back, "Come on, let's go."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He grinned and intertwined our fingers, "That's all I need."

He pulled me inside; it was deliciously warm and I sighed, a little less uncomfortable already. "Bella Swan, here for an appointment with Doctor Oliver?" Edward said to the receptionist; she smiled kindly at me underneath a mountain of frizzy hair and nodded.

"She'll be out in a second, do take a seat." Edward sat in a squishy-looking armchair, one of many seated around a coffee table covered in magazines, and pulled me onto his lap. My stomach was twisting itself into knots as I put my head on his shoulder and he played with my hair.

"You alright?" he asked again; I nodded.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, nothing to be afraid of…mini Edward, mini Edward…" I chanted quietly to myself, finding the image of a tiny Edward replica enormously comforting.

"Mini Edward?"

"Shut up, it's calming."

He laughed and whispered, "It's going to be a mini Bella…"

"You know, as soon as we can, I'm finding out the sex just so I can laugh at you."

"I'll be the one laughing."

I was just about to turn around to impress on him again why it was so much more likely to be a boy when someone called my name. "Bella Swan?"

I sat up quickly, digging a heel into Edward's shin as I tensed. "Ow, Bells," he whispered.

"Sorry."

"Bella Swan?" The large, blonde woman said again, and I nodded.

She smiled, "Come on in." I grabbed Edward's hand and held it tightly.

"Edward…" I squeaked, now absolutely terrified.

"Shh, my love, it'll be fine." He kissed me gently again then tugged me along, following the doctor into a small room with a bed, covered with a turquoise paper sheet, and a computer sitting on a desk, lots of appliances attached to it. The only thing that kept me from bolting was the pressure of Edward's hand on mine, keeping my fear under control.

The woman sat down on one of the two stools and smiled, "Hello, Mr and Mrs Swan."

"Oh," Edward said quietly, gripping my hand tighter, "we're not married. She's Swan, I'm Cullen." I was mortified, but Edward was still smiling gently, seeming completely calm.

The doctor seemed surprised, "Really? Not married?"

"No."

"I didn't have you two down as the type," she laughed; Edward laughed too.

"Neither did we, but it happened anyway." He snaked an arm around my waist and squeezed me gently; the woman directed her attention back to me.

"Well, Bella, I'm Doctor Oliver, but you can call me Penny." I nodded and she gestured towards the bed, "I don't mean to sound impersonal, but it would be good if you lay down, please. Mr Cullen, there should be a chair over there you can sit on."

"Edward, please," he said amicably. "Sit down," he whispered to me, "You'll be fine."

"Don't you let go of me," I whispered back fiercely; he kissed the top of my head.

"Would I?"

I lay down as Penny said, feeling uncomfortable as I lay all the way back. Edward reached down and pulled the seat back up so I was nearer a sitting position. I mouthed, _Thank you_, at him, and he shrugged, sending me a reassuring smile. His hand was still wrapped around mine, his thumb tracing small circles on my palm, and I focused on his touch to calm myself.

"Ok, Bella, basically what we do here is we put some jelly on your lower abdomen, then we use Ultrasound scanning, which projects a view of your uterus up onto the screen here." She gestured to the blank, but humming, computer screen and I nodded nervously, glad that was all I had to do. Penny carefully pulled my top up so my stomach was uncovered, then she held up a small sponge covered in, again, turquoise, gel. "You ready?"

I looked at Edward and he nodded, "Ready," we both said at the same time.

She brushed the cool gel onto my skin – it was unnervingly cold, and then she pulled out something that looked like a bar scanner. She tapped a few keys on the computer, which whizzed and hummed a little more, then she flicked her hair out of her eyes and pressed the scanner to my skin, keeping her eyes on the computer screen.

A black and white picture flickered up, and she smiled satisfactorily; I heard Edward gasp quietly. "Good picture," Penny mused, "Wait a minute…" she moved the scanner around a little more, circling it slowly, then she nodded, "Got it." Edward's grip on my hand tightened as something black and shapeless appeared.

"Is that it?" I whispered; Penny nodded.

"There's your baby." My gaze was fixed on the little shape, and my heartbeat suddenly picked up, I could feel my pulse beating under the scanner. This was a totally incredible feeling – all my nervousness was gone, and I suddenly felt…proud. Proud that this little black shape was actually…mine.

"And if we turn this up a little," Penny said, twisting a knob on the computer screen, "Then you'll hear…" A beating sound filled the room, regular and muffled, and Edward gasped again.

"Is that…the heartbeat?" his voice went up incredulously at the end, and it was strangely hoarse.

"Yes it is," she smiled kindly, then something beeped, "Oh, I'm sorry; I have to go for a minute. I'll be back," she smiled again then stood up and left the room, closing the door quietly, leaving us both in the room, listening to our child's heartbeat.

I couldn't actually believe what I was hearing, and from the look on his face, neither could Edward. "This…is…amazing," he said, his green eyes fixed on the computer screen.

"It is." I was staring off into space, lost in that tiny beating sound. Edward looked at me at the same time I looked at him.

"That's ours," he said seriously, a small grin beginning to form on his face.

"I know."

"Our baby."

"I know!" I giggled, and then, in that moment, the tension inside me broke and I began grinning wildly, "Ours!"

Edward laughed euphorically, then lunged forward and kissed me, "Bella, you are amazing," he said, pressing his forehead against mine, "Thank you."

I traced his jaw lightly then kissed him back, "It's my pleasure."

Just then the doctor came back in, and Edward sat back, this time keeping both of my hands. "Feeling ok?" she asked me.

"Never better!" I said brightly.

"Good." She wiped the gel off my skin and let me sit up; Edward immediately got up and sat next to me, pulling me back onto his lap. "Well, Bella, Edward," Penny said, "everything looks good, the foetus is at about six weeks, and looks normal, so no problems."

Six weeks…had it been that long?

"I can get some pictures for you, if you want, and when it gets to later stages we'll supply a tape if you want. Bella, I want you back here in a month, Edward, you're free to come with her, and if you experience any complications or problems, please don't hesitate to come straight down. The sooner we find out if you have a complication, the sooner we can deal with it, but that seems unlikely, as the baby looks pretty healthy right now." I smiled happily at that news, and didn't smiling as she waved us out, handing Edward pictures on the way.

Edward pulled me close to him and we ambled along the street slowly, my head on his shoulder and his resting on mine, both of us looking at the pictures and neither of us saying anything.

There was nothing much to be said, really.

All I knew was that, strangely, something that had seemed like a disaster had suddenly become fantastic…something that, a few weeks ago, had me trembling in terror now had me melting with joy inside.

What made it even better was that Edward was here, going through it all with me.

I hadn't believed it when other people gushed about how great being pregnant was – as far as I could see, it was just nine months of being intensely uncomfortable, then hours of being in unbelievable pain.

I didn't understand why people said it…until now.

Edward kissed the top of my head and I smiled, closing my eyes as we walked, feeling completely content. "What're you thinking?" Edward asked, his fingers lightly brushing mine as my arm swung gently.

"Happy."

He chuckled, "That's good…care to elaborate?"

I sighed peacefully, my eyes still closed, "That's about it."

"You can be so infuriating sometimes," he grumbled, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, well, you're going to have to put up with it, Mr Cullen, because you're stuck with me."

"Mmm," he murmured, "I suppose I will have to."

I shoved him playfully, "What about you?"

"I was just…thinking…"

"About what?"

"My plans before all this happened," he said vaguely; I tensed.

"What do you mean?"

He caught my worried tone, "No, nothing like that, love…I was just musing. About the things I wanted to do."

"What kind of things?" I didn't really like where this was going.

He shrugged, kissing my head absently then looking up at the sky, "Something I was planning…and how I'm going to go about getting it now."

He was being so cryptic; it had me completely confused. "You still want it?"

Suddenly he lifted his head off of mine and looked at me directly, smiling crookedly, "Oh, definitely." I stared back at him, my eyes wide with confusion. He laughed then kissed me softly, whispering, "Nothing you need to worry about, love. All in good time."

And with that, we carried on walking home, me trailing a little behind, wondering what on earth Edward had been talking about.

* * *

**PRIZES FOR ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHAT OUR LITTLE EDDIE IS TALKING ABOUT!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, espeically those who don't usually. Thank you for making an exception, and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**But, guys, I have made a decision. I was plannign for this story to go on longer, but i have decided that it is going to end soon. 20 or 21 chapters at the most. I'm really sorry, but there's other places I want to go, and other stories i want to wirte, and I know if i don't get my ideas done now i'll forget them all.**

**Mind the Gap is still carrying on, just The Road Ahead is spiralling a little, and i do want to start writing something which i hope you'll all like.**

**But fear not, my good reviewers! I still have a while to go with this, and i'm not stopping until i've got this perfect for all of you.**

**And I hope you'll all like what i have coming up next, but that's for all of you to decide.**

**Review if it so pleases you, and i hope none of you re-re send out your assasins (jeez, those guys have been sent out for me 3 times now...that can't be good :D)**

**Love, Helena xxx  
**


	15. Good News and Bad News

**Here i am again, my little chickadees!**

**My my, i am spoiling you lot with all my updates. Oh well, I enjoy it!**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews - i got the most yet...44! You guys are amazing, and thanks to all those who reviewed who didn't normally. Sorry, the cookies are imaginary, so...yeah. But still! THANK YOU AND PLEASE KEEP IT UP!**

**And yes, most of you..wait, i'm not going to tell you whether you guys were right or not! You will have to figure out for yourselves!**

**Bwahaha.**

**DISCLAIMER - I'm still planning that coup. Who wants to join?**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Oh god," I moaned, downing a whole cup of water then holding it under the tap again, "This is awful."

Edward rubbed my shoulders comfortingly, pulling my damp hair away from my face and soothing me slightly with his cool touch on the back of my neck. It was four in the morning, and the middle of February, so the apartment was dark and chilly. "I know, love," he murmured, whilst I drunk another cup of water.

"I don't understand why feeling horribly sick and _being _horribly sick has anything to do with pregnancy," I whined, and Edward, always the doctor, chuckled.

"The baby is affecting loads of processes in you, Bella," Edward said, "it's putting a great deal of stress on you. Morning sickness is one way that your body deals with it."

I rolled my eyes, "Edward, you know that means nothing to me."

He laughed and wrapped his arms carefully around me, "You English majors are so blind to the wonders of science."

"No, I just don't really care." My reply was a little harsh, I knew, but really I was so grumpy and nauseous that I would've snapped at anyone. Luckily Edward never took any of my snappish comments to heart; he knew I didn't mean it.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" he whispered, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Fine," I said, my bad mood not yet evaporating.

He took my hand, knowing that not even a bad mood would make me want personal space – especially not with him, and brought me back into our room. I snuggled right under the duvet – the apartment was really cold – and Edward picked up the blanket strewn at the end of the bed and snapped it out over me before climbing in.

I sighed, suddenly feeling much better, due to the cosiness of the duvet and Edward's warm body; I swore he radiated heat. Or maybe that was just me.

"Mmm," I reached up to kiss Edward, figuring that I wasn't going back to sleep anyway, but Edward groaned and held me still, his eyes closed.

"Bells, please, not now."

Rejection washed through me, and I bit my lip. This had never happened before. Edward opened one eye and rolled it at my hurt expression, "Bella, you know I love you, but please, let me sleep, just this once? Any other time, I would, but I do have a big day today…"

Oh yeah, I thought sourly, stupid early graduation exams.

"Can't you just skip them?" I asked grumpily, full well knowing he couldn't but asking anyway.

"No, my love, I can't," he murmured quietly; I could literally see him dropping off. His breathing evened out, his curls falling slowly over his closed eyelids as his little smile dropped to a neutral line.

I lay there for a while, for some reason wide awake and unable to shut my eyes for more than a second. At first I was tempted to wake Edward up, just as my revenge, but eventually I calmed down and contented myself with watching him sleep – as I had done many nights before this.

Gently I brushed some of his bronze hair away from his face, smiling at how childish he looked. Twisting over fully in his arms I played with it in my fingers, as carefully as I could so as not to wake him. It caught the light; a thousand colours reflecting off his hair, making it seem like a mixture of all them other than just his natural reddish colour. I twisted his locks in my fingers for a while, then I pushed my fingers back and through it, his hair running through them, feeling just like silk.

To my surprise, as my nails gently raked across his skin, Edward suddenly groaned in his sleep and murmured, "Bella…"

My eyes widened in shock. Wait…was Edward sleep talking?!

This was definitely a major development, and a little grin spread across my face. I did it again, and this time Edward shifted, pulling me closer and whispering, "Bella…stop…"

I giggled and ran my fingers down his cheek to his jaw, not being able to resist hearing him talk again, and Edward said, more forcefully now, "Bella, stop it."

"Stop what, Edward?" I asked quietly, not expecting an answer, but Edward replied:

"Not blue, I don't care what Alice says." Were my sentences always this refined when I sleep-talked? I wondered if he was really sleeping, but a quick assessment of his face confirmed that he was. Edward wouldn't be able to resist smiling if he was awake.

"It's not right," Edward murmured, and I smiled, wondering what he was dreaming about.

"What's not right?"

"Colour…shouldn't be blue."

"What should it be?"

But Edward had gone silent again, and after a while he said, "Absurd…", then he didn't talk anymore.

I lay there, and understood why Edward was sometimes able to stay up all night and listen to me talk – it was a complete wonder to hear snippets of someone else's dreams. I made a mental note to ask Edward what he had been dreaming about, and then giggled to myself as I remembered how many mornings I would wake up to the question: What were you dreaming about?

Knowing this wasn't an experience I was ever going to forget, I sighed and closed my eyes; now there was nothing I wanted more than to just sleep, and be with Edward in my dreams.

**Later**

"Good luck, Edward," I said brightly, standing up on my tiptoes and kissing him, "You'll wipe the floor with those exams."

Edward looked uncharacteristically nervous, "Can't you come with me?" he pleaded, holding my hands tightly.

I laughed, "I would if I could, but I don't think they would appreciate a two months pregnant woman cheering in the corner."

Edward sighed, "But I need my lucky charm," he moaned, and I laughed again.

"I know, it's just not fair, is it?"

"No." he agreed, before smiling a little and nodding, shifting his bag further onto his shoulder, "Well, I'll be off." He kissed my forehead then turned, walking out the door and down the corridor, waving at me as he went.

"You'll do great! I'll be with you in spirit! I love you!" I called after him.

"I love you too!" he half-grinned back, before disappearing from sight down the stairs.

"Good luck!" I called one last time, before closing the door slowly and turning to my now empty apartment.

What was I going to do today?

I sighed and began tidying things up; picking things up off the floor, then I got out the vacuum and cleaning cloths and cleaned the whole apartment. After deciding tackling my wardrobe was a fruitless effort I had a shower, got dressed, then wandered downstairs to check the mail.

I smiled to myself, knowing what Edward would be saying if he were here: "Bells, I'll go downstairs, you sit down and rest." Overprotective fool…I thought fondly.

Flipping open our mail box, I grabbed the bunch of letters in it then walked back up the stairs, shifting through the letters as I went. Bill…bill…bill…I threw those aside onto the little table by the door as I went back into the apartment and sat down on the sofa, flicking through the rest in hope for any letters from the many newspapers and magazines I had sent résumés' to.

I had done some internships in my last two years of college, mostly with newspapers – I had my sights set on becoming a columnist, that way I could work from home or from whatever office I was in, meaning I could spend time with our baby. Becoming a columnist also held interest for me as then I could write about whatever I wanted.

Letter for Edward…letter for me (I would read that later), then I came across a small, and quite thick, envelope made out of creamy white paper – though it was almost like parchment. I stared at it for a while, running my fingers across it. I turned it over and found my name written across the front in calligraphic writing which was alien to me. Another letter slipped out from behind it, and I was distracted by it. I picked up the other one: Random Task publishing, it said on the front.

Excited, I dropped the creamy letter, landing forgotten on the floor, and ripped open the Random Task letter.

_Dear Miss Swan_

_We were interested by your letter of the 25__th__ of January 2009, and after taking a look at your résumé, we found there is a job open that you might be interested in._

_Random Task publishing is a small, family-run company, who own both newspapers, magazines, and a publishing company… _

I gripped the letter tightly, reading through it with growing excitement;

_We are in need of a columnist for our most popular newspaper: News Today. If you are interested, please send us a confirmation letter by 1__st__ of March. Interviews will be set following that date._

_Yours sincerely_

_Laila Webb_

_Random Task Publishing Head Office_

I was there for literally five minutes, staring at the innocent sheet of paper in shock. If Edward wasn't in an exam, I so would have called him and screamed down the phone, "I HAVE A JOB INTERVIEW!"

But there was always Emmett and Rosalie.

"Rose!" I hollered, sprinting across the hall and throwing open their door, "I got something!"

Rose jumped up from the sofa whilst Emmett looked up from his cereal. "Got what, Bella!"

"Only a job interview!"

"What?! Let me see!" Rose came rushing over and grabbed the letter out of my hands, her blue eyes reading through it quickly as Emmett whooped and clapped from the table, obviously not bothered to get up.

"Bella, this is amazing!" She gave me a one armed hug and laughed, "I'm so happy for you!"

I laughed, "I don't care if I don't get the job, I'm just happy they considered me!"

Rose grinned, "You'll definitely get it, Bella, you're the best writer I know. And I work in a fashion magazine."

"That doesn't count, Rosie!" Emmett shouted, but Rosalie didn't even glare at him.

"Oh, be quiet, Em. Ohmygosh, Alice is going to freak!"

"Can we call her?"

"She might not have left for work yet, I'll have to see."

"When's Al going to start her maternity leave?" I asked Rosalie as she whipped out her cell phone and dialled in Alice's number.

"In about two months, I think. Alice's precise words were: When I get too big to fit out the door." We both laughed then Rosalie screamed, "Alice! You'll never guess what happened. Bells got a job interview!"

There was audible screaming, then Rosalie held out the phone, "She wants to talk to you."

I put the phone to my ear, and Alice squealed, "Well done, Bella!"

"Ouch, Alice, I think you just killed my eardrums."

She giggled, "This is so exciting, Bells! We have to go job shopping!"

"Why, Al?" I moaned, but she laughed.

"Bella, this is necessary. You must have some really good outfits so you can stun them all and get the job!"

I rolled my eyes, and was about to reply in a sarcastic way, then something inside me twitched. "Ow!" I gasped, dropping the phone and clutching my stomach.

"Bells?" Rosalie said immediately, alarmed, "What is it?"

"I…don't…know…ouch!" I gasped again, the twitching pain in my stomach getting worse now. I stared at Rosalie fearfully, "Rose, what is it?"

"I don't know! Em, what do we do?"

"How should I know?!" Emmett jumped up and ran over, wringing his giant hands.

"Ok, Bells," Rosalie said, taking my hands, "we're going to take you to the hospital."

"HOSPITAL?!" I screamed, starting to get hysterical, "What's wrong with me?!"

"I don't know, I don't know, I'm sure it's nothing," Rosalie said, beckoning to Emmett as she threw a coat over me and ran us all out of the apartment, "Stay calm, Bells, you'll be fine."

"The hell I will! Ouch!"

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked; Emmett was near hyperventilating behind us.

"At…doctor…exams," I said, near doubled over with the stabbing pains, "don't…bother him…unless…it's really bad." I could do this without him, couldn't I?"

Rosalie pushed me into the backseat of their car and Emmett zoomed off. She put her arms around me and smoothed my hair comfortingly as frightened tears began to roll down my cheeks. What if there was something wrong with the baby? I began to cry more at this thought and Rosalie whispered, "Shh, Bells, shh, it'll be fine, stay calm."

We were at the hospital in under ten minutes, but the painful stabs were getting worse. My breathing was hitched as I struggled to stay calm and not have a panic attack. Rosalie still had her arms around me, her presence a little comfort, but all I wanted was for Edward to be here.

"Can you walk, Bells?" Rosalie asked quickly as we pulled up outside the hospital – Emmett was hyperventilating again. "Em, calm down, there's nothing wrong with _you_!" she hissed, giving him a quick tap on the side of the head.

"I think so," I whispered, wincing as my abdomen clenched painfully. Rosalie took my hand and pulled me out through the open door and Emmett put his arm around me and half carried me to the reception desk.

"Yeah, hi," Rosalie said even quicker, "my friend is pregnant, and she's getting really painful stabs in…well, there." She pointed to my stomach and the receptionist looked at me, taking in, I knew, my tearstained face and lips twisted into a painful grimace.

"Ok," she said, "I'll call a doctor to come and see you, if you would just sit down over there," she pointed to a set of seats to the left and Emmett carried me off, sitting me down on his lap like a little child. Rosalie stayed over by the receptionist and I began to cry again into Emmett's shirt.

"Oh god, Bells, you'll be fine, you'll be fine," Emmett chanted, more to calm himself than me. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"What do you think?!"

"Oh."

A woman in a white coat hurried over, "Are you Miss Swan?"

"She is," Emmett answered for me, "What's wrong with her?"

"If you'll just come with me," the doctor turned on her heel and Emmett called to Rosalie to follow. We went down the corridor, then the doctor opened a door and beckoned me in. "Only Miss Swan in here, please," she said, before closing it then sitting me down on the bed. "Alright, Miss Swan, can you tell me what hurts?"

"My…here," I pointed to the slight bump in my abdomen, wincing and trying hard not to start crying again.

"How painful?"

"Quite."

"Hmm," she pressed a hand to my stomach then nodded, "Miss Swan, I think this is only Braxton Hicks contractions: when your uterus is contracting. You'd probably know it as false labour, though it isn't usually painful."

"So there's…nothing wrong?"

"There shouldn't be, though I'll give you an ultrasound, just to be safe. You can take these for the pain," she opened a drawer and handed me a pill, "It's just some Paracetamol." I nodded and gulped it down, as the doctor pulled out the equipment. "Is the father here?" she asked as I lay down properly and she quickly put the gel on my stomach.

"No, he's…ouch…erm, at his final exams for medical school."

"Medical school?" she said, a little more friendly now, as she watched the screen where the familiar black and white image was flickering up.

"Yeah," I answered shortly, watching the image intently, even though I had no idea what it meant.

After a few minutes she turned off the machine and turned back to me, smiling, "Well, there's nothing wrong with the baby," I breathed a sigh of relief, "but we're going to keep you here overnight just to check there's nothing wrong with _you_." When I frowned she laughed, "It's just not supposed to be painful, but it's probably nothing." I still didn't relax, and she said, "We'll take you up to a room and get you settled. Are those your friends outside?"

I nodded, "Can they stay with me?"

"Yes, they can, but not overnight."

I bit my lip, "Can Edward?"

"Who?"

"The father."

"I think we could work something out." I smiled for the first time, the pain almost gone now. I thanked her and she led me out to Rosalie and Emmett, who was having another panic attack.

"Is she ok?" Rosalie asked at once, and the doctor nodded.

"We need to keep her here just to make sure there's nothing wrong." She pulled out a wheelchair from behind her and sat me in it, and wheeling me off to a lift, Emmett and Rose right behind me.

"I never got your name," I said conversationally, and she smiled.

"Doctor Grey."

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I rubbed my stomach gently, the pain just fading away, "And that's Emmett and Rosalie." Emmett still looked worried, and Rosalie had her arm around him, gently stroking his hair. Only she was tall enough (and that was in heels) to do that.

"Ok, Bella, get yourself comfortable, and I'll be back in a little while to check up on you and give you something to wear."

"Actually, you don't have to, another of my friends is probably already on her way," I smiled, and she nodded and left the room.

I heaved myself out of the chair and lay on the neatly made bed; Emmett and Rose moved to sit in the two seats beside me. "You did call Alice, right?"

"I did. She was near hysterical. We should be expecting her in…" Rosalie looked at her watch, "3…2…1…"

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked as she burst into the room, Jasper hot on her heels, "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm fine, Al, really."

"Then why are you still here?!" she shunted Emmett out of the chair and sat, leaning forward as much as her stomach would allow (she was nearing 7 months).

"They want to keep me overnight 'just in case'."

"So there's nothing wrong with Bella Junior?!"

"No…Bella Junior?"

"I'm going with Edward on the sex," she waved it off, "anyway, so what's wrong with you then?"

"Jeez, you're worse than Edward, and no, nothing probably, they just want to make sure. Calm down, Alice."

"Ok," she took a deep breath then settled back, her hands folded comfortably on her stomach, "you didn't give me half a fright!"

I grinned apologetically, "Sorry."

"Anyway, I brought this for you," Alice held up a bag, and I sighed.

"Alice, you're a lifesaver."

"I know." She grinned cheekily then said to Jasper, "Jazz. Lift." Jasper sighed and everyone laughed as he put the bag on the bed for Alice. "Thank you Jazzy," she smiled sweetly, before saying, "Well, open it."

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK - Next chapter...EDWARD'S REACTION!**

**heehee, i'll enjoy writing that.**

**I know it kinda rambled off at the end, but i really couldn't be bothered to write anymore, and I have history homework to do and a room to tidy. I hope you enjoyed this, guys, and again, people who are going to just press the back button (whilst - hopefully - thinking WOWZERS WHAT A LOVELY CHAPTER) I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! Please review, just one word would be great. XD  
**

**Love you guys!**

**Helena xxxx  
**


	16. Being A Doctor

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry this took so long, but i got a new computer, and i had to download all my files and itunes etc...it all took so long, you have no idea..**

**Ok...so here we go. EDWARD FREAKING OUT CHAPTER!**

**I hope it's good enough, i tried, and i think it's alright.**

**DISCLAIMER - SM owns twilight. Bah. Humbug.  
**

**p.s (this is for my anon reviewer Megan) REALLY?! So is mine! I put it down because I wasn't bothered to think of another date lol. This is the second time I've found a birthday buddy (the other is Renesmee Cullen – as in the fanfic person not the REAL person :D)**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

I got home at twelve, feeling completely mentally drained and finding the thought of a quiet afternoon with Bella very appealing. The exams had gone better than I thought they would…now I just had three weeks to wait for my results. I hoped that I had done as well as I could; I was going to need it. I sighed as I walked up the stairs, my bag now heavy on my shoulder.

"Bells?" I called as I opened the door, throwing my keys onto the table, "I'm back, love!" The apartment was empty. "Bella?"

The apartment was spotless; she'd been cleaning again, something she only did when she had nothing else to do. "Bella?" She wasn't in our room, so I figured she must be across the hall. Dumping my bag and rolling my shoulders, loosening them slightly, I changed into my jeans and pulled on a sweater. Running my fingers through my hair – no doubt messing it up more – I went across the hall and opened the door.

"Hello? Guys? Rose, Em?" It was empty.

Something had to be wrong; I began to be worried…maybe something bad had happened?

Of course something had happened; everyone wouldn't have just gone out.

My worries growing by the second I grabbed my phone from my bag back in my room and found I had 10 messages, all from Alice. I was about to click and open one, my heart beating faster as I contemplated what could have happened, when my phone started to buzz.

"Alice?" I asked immediately, "What happened? Where's Bella?"

"She's at the hospital."

"AT THE WHAT?!" I shouted, immediately beginning to panic. "What happened? Why didn't anyone tell me?! Is she ok? Is the baby ok? Alice, why didn't you call me?!"

"Edward, calm down, they're fine."

"Why didn't you call?!"

"Bella told me not to," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice!"

"Calm down, Edward!" she said, sounding maddeningly calm herself.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" I exploded, "Tell me what happened!"

"Look, she'll explain, just come down."

"Tell her I'll be there in ten minutes, ok?" I frantically threw things into my already full bag and left, running as fast down the stairs as I could and jumping into the Volvo. I revved the engine, scaring a woman on the street, then just drove, all the while trying to stop my hands from trembling so I at least didn't kill _myself_.

**Bella's POV**

I'd been in the hospital for about two hours, reading one of my books and trying to keep my mind off of Edward, whilst Alice sat beside me, a magazine open on her large stomach, when she checked her watch. "When did you say Edward would be home?"

"About 12."

"Ok, I'll give him a call."

He answered as soon as she rung, "She's at the hospital," Alice said. There was frantic shouting and I winced.

I could hear him yell, "At the what?!" He did sound panicked. I bit my lip.

"Alice, try not to upset him, he'll be near dead with worry anyway."

She shushed me then said, "Edward, calm down, they're fine…Bella told me not to. Calm down, Edward! Look, she'll explain, just come down." She listened for a second longer before closing her phone and saying, "Edward says he'll be here in ten minutes."

I sighed, throwing my head back, "I wish I wasn't here, his day's been stressful enough already. And you know what Edward's like."

Alice nodded, "I bet he's going to run over a few people on the way, as well."

I glared at her and said, "Please don't, I'm already worried enough as it is."

She cocked her head, "What are _you_ worried about?"

I bit my lip, "Edward'll be so worried…and he could hurt himself if he's not concentrating…"

Alice rolled her eyes, "You two. Do you ever stop thinking about each other?"

I blushed, "Not very often," I muttered; Alice smiled.

"That's actually rather sweet. And slightly creepy."

"Oh, right, like you and Jasper ever spend any time thinking about other people."

"Touché."

An astounding five minutes later, Alice shunted her chair backwards against the wall and crossed her legs. When I raised my eyebrows at her she shrugged, "Edward will arrive in T minus five seconds."

Before I could ask her how on earth she would know that, Edward burst through the door, pursued by three nurses, his cheeks red and flushed; his hair sticking up all over the place. "Bella!" He immediately ran over to me, dropping his bags and pressing his hands roughly to my cheeks, "Are you alright? What's wrong? What happened?!" I could tell he was close to panicking – this was so Edward – and I tried to smile gently, ignoring the squawking nurses.

"Edward, really, I'm fine." Edward's jaw was set and it was all I could do to wrap my fingers around his arms and keep him still.

"Sir!" one of the nurses piped up, "We really shouldn't let you in here without authorised permission-"

Edward spared them a look, and I saw all of their eyes widen, "I'm the father," he said, in his 'bossy' voice, as if that explained everything – which, in the hospital's book, it probably did. One looked as if she was going to argue, but Edward sent her a glare and they all scarpered. I didn't miss one of them poking her head around the door again, but Edward didn't look back.

"Are you sure you're both completely ok?" he asked, his thumbs stroking my cheeks as he looked at me, still obviously frantic.

"Edward, I'm sure, there's nothing wrong," I answered, trying to smile reassuringly up at him, my hands around his wrists.

"What was it?"

"Just Braxton Hicks'." I still didn't really understand it, but Edward seemed to.

"But normally they don't hurt…were they hurting?" He moved one hand down to my stomach and rubbed it gently, his eyes painfully worried.

"Yes, that's why we came," I answered patiently, still trying to soothe him.

"So are they sure it's not something else? Bells, I know these things, and there's thousands of things that could be going wrong," he was starting to sound like Alice on one of her rants now, "have they checked you properly? Are they completely sure it's nothing-"

"Edward," I cut him off and held out my arms, "Come here." He moved forward and let me wrap my arms around him, his going around me as I did so. I could feel the tension in his shoulders, and I hugged him tighter, trying to reassure him. He buried his face in my hair and sighed, making the strands flutter, "Don't you ever do that again, love, I was so frightened."

"You, frightened?"

He chuckled, "You really scared me, you know. Someone could at least have called."

"I told them not to, I didn't want them interrupting you when it wasn't serious."

"But still," he murmured, moving back slightly to press his forehead against mine, "I wasn't here to help you."

I bit my lip, "I'll admit, it would've been nicer if you were there, but we all handled it."

He sighed, "Next time, you call me straightaway if I'm not there, got it?"

I nodded, "Got it."

"Good." He kissed me gently then sat down, taking my hand and rubbing it with his fingers. "Are they sure the baby's ok?" he asked again, and I sighed.

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure."

"Still, maybe we should call the doctor just in case…"

"Edward!" I smacked his hand away from the call nurse button, "Stop it! There's nothing wrong with the baby! And I should know, it's _in _me!"

Alice snickered, "Seriously, Edward, you couldn't be acting more like mom if you tried."

He narrowed his eyes, "Just because I'm careful," he muttered, looking down at the ground, and I sighed again.

"Edward, there's nothing to worry about. Please, calm down?"

He muttered something else then started playing with my fingers; Alice giggled and retreated back behind her magazine whilst I shook my head in exasperation. A little while after, Alice got up and snapped her bag shut, "Well, Bells, I've got to be off now; I said I'd be back at work after lunch. Bye guys!"

"See you Al." I waved, then picked up Edward's hand and waved it too. His head was still firmly down, his eyes fixed to the floor. "Hey," I said to him, "What's wrong?"

"You don't really mind my over protectiveness, do you?"

"No, of course I don't," I said without hesitating, "it's one of the things I love about you. Why?"

He shrugged, playing with my fingers again, "I don't know…it feels to me like it annoys you…or something."

"Edward," he looked up at me and I smiled again, running my fingers affectionately through his messy hair, "I don't mind it one bit, it's nice to know you care about me so much. Everyone else could not like it, but you wouldn't be Edward without it."

He smiled back, "Thanks, Bells," he kissed my hand then squeezed it and I blushed.

"So, guess what happened to me today?" I said, changing the subject with a grin.

"What?"

"I got a job interview!"

"What?! With who?"

"Random Task publishing; they're interested in me as a columnist."

Edward grinned, his eyes sparkling, "Love, that's great!"

I giggled, "I know, right?"

"When is it?"

"I have to send a letter back to them first, then they'll set one up."

Edward jumped onto the bed beside me and hugged me tightly, "Bells, that really is great, I'm so proud of you."

He kissed the top of my head and I sighed happily, "So, how did your exams go?"

He shrugged, "Pretty good, I think. Results come back in three weeks."

"Are you nervous?" I inquired, looking up at him through my hair; he caught my gaze and shrugged.

"A little, but don't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart," I laughed, still loving the fact that Edward could only admit that to me. I squeezed him and said, "I'm proud of you too, you know."

"You know what? I'm proud of me too." We both laughed then Edward looked around, "So, is there any tea on this spaceship?"

**Later**

Later that day Edward and I were curled up on the bed – me tucked completely under the covers at Edward's insistence – and he was reading one of my books aloud to me. Outside the window the moon was beginning to appear in the sky, and the street lamps were flickering on. I was resting my head on his shoulder and watching him; the way his green eyes were concentrated on the words and how his lips moved. I was more interested in that then in the book

The door swung open and Doctor Grey walked in; Edward lowered the book and I looked up. "Hey there," she said, smiling at us, "I assume this is Mr Cullen?"

I nodded, blushing as I realised how close together Edward and I were, and Doctor Grey held out her hand, seeming undaunted by Edward's slightly hostile expression. He was always this way with other doctors, especially when it came to me and the baby, "Doctor Grey, nice to meet you, Mr Cullen."

"Edward, please," he said, as he usually did, returning her smile with a slight one of his own and shaking her hand. As she walked around to my side of the bed he slipped a careful arm back around my shoulders, and I admired Doctor Grey on her audacity; not many could ignore one of Edward's glares.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Good."

"Any more pain?"

I shook my head, "No."

"That's good…" she wrote something down on her clipboard then snapped it shut, and I sensed Edward start to fidget again as she wandered around the bed, checking the various machines.

"Edward…" I warned quietly, squeezing his hand, "Quit it."

He didn't reply, just kept watching Doctor Grey suspiciously, and I resisted the urge to throw my arms up in the air. Men.

"Well, Bella, it's all looking good," Doctor Grey smiled warmly, still unaffected by Edward's stare, "but I still want to keep you in overnight. This kind of thing is rather unusual – it shouldn't be so painful."

"If I may," Edward interrupted; I repressed a groan. Here we go, "I was just…wondering, are you sure that it's only Braxton Hicks'?"

Doctor Grey crossed her arms over her clipboard and raised an eyebrow, "I am pretty sure, Sir, there is nothing wrong with Miss Swan – we're just minorly concerned with severity of her contractions. We just want to make sure they don't reoccur by monitoring her overnight."

"Well, then, wouldn't it be better to give her a full exam now instead of keeping her here?"

"Sir, that really wouldn't be necessary, and we don't want to cause Bella any unnecessary discomfort."

She had Edward there, and I cut in, before it could escalate into a full medical debate, "Edward, stop it, I don't mind staying here," I whispered to him before turning to Doctor Grey, "I trust your judgement, Doctor Grey."

"Alright, well, I'll be back to check on you later."

"Ok," I smiled as she left, then rounded on Edward, "Edward, please would you NOT!?"

"Sorry Bella..." I sighed; at least he was trying to look remorseful, but I still caught his little smirk.

"Edward, seriously." I made to turn over onto my side but Edward held me still, putting one hand to my cheek.

"Bella, really," he said, looking a little more serious now, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried, is all."

"Well, don't be," I felt like I had been repeating this for the past seven hours, "I'm fine. Really, there's nothing to worry about."

"I know, love, but when you're a doctor you know all sorts of things you really wish you didn't know. I could tell you a thousand things that could go wrong with you...and that's just off of the top of my head. I could drive myself crazy thinking about things that could happen to either of you...it's one of the consequences of being in medicine." He sighed, and I sighed along with him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Great, Edward, now you've made _me _depressed."

He chuckled softly, "I'm sorry, love. Will it make you feel better if I promise to try to be more upbeat from now on?"

"No," I said quietly, snuggling closer into his chest, "but this will."

He kissed the top of my head gently and his arms tightened a little, "Makes me feel better too."

"I'm glad. Now, no more worrying, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**You likey? Please review, don't just press the back button! I say again...I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! One word would be great :D I've just ofund my mum's secret stash of chocolate, so i have bribes...XD**

**REVIEW!**

**Anyhoo, this is my first chapter with my lovely shiny new laptop (which is puire awesomeness) so i can sit in bed and write now! Yay for casualness!**

**I shall be updating more often (hopefully) since i'm on easter holiday and all that. And - for my mind the gap readers - i will try to update, but i seriously can't get into it again. Sorry!**

**One more thing - if you haven't read The Winter Rose, by Jennifer Donnelly, DO. It is the best book ever! (apart from twilight, of course XD)**

**Alrighty then!**

**TTFN folks!**

**Love, ATO xxxxx  
**


	17. The Past Doesn't Want To Forget You

**Gah! I'm having to write this all again becauyse the stupid thing turned it upside down! Grrr.**

**Anyway, hey everyone! Sorry this took a while but my new word is playing up with indentations and such. Such a chore to get it working right, but i'm getting there!**

**I hope you all like this, and don't forget to review, please! (i'll leave a nice reminder at the bottom for you all :D)**

**Thanks for all the reviews i got so far! I'm hoping to maybe get to 500, but thankyou to all of you, especially the ones who don't normally. And the ones who always do! I love you guys, you really make my day!**

**DISCLAIMER - Meh...the coup is still in progress.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV  
**

"Your mail's on the table, Bells," Edward said absentmindedly as he unlocked the door; I followed him through and collapsed onto the couch, completely exhausted. I never really got much sleep in hospitals anymore – I'd had too much last time.

"Can you throw it to me?" I asked, holding out my hands, and Edward yawned then chuckled.

"Sure, like you would catch it." He picked the stack of letters up and came to sit down beside me, pulling me onto his lap. He rested his head against the seat back and closed his eyes - he'd stayed up all night with me – whilst I yawned and flicked through them again, not really intending to open them now, but then one of them caught my eye.

It was the thick, parchmenty letter. I stared at it again, my curiosity piqued, wondering what it was. "Edward," I said, quietly.

"Yes, love?"

"Who do you think this is from?" He opened his eyes and I gave him the envelope; he turned it over in his hands a few times, tracing my name on the front with his fingers.

"I don't know," he finally said, handing it back to me and wrapping his arms around my waist again, "I guess the only way to find out is to open it."

"Mmm," I ran my fingers over it again, before slowly pushing them under the seal and breaking it. I didn't know what it was, but something about this letter felt...important? Or maybe it was just the thickness of it that had me thinking that. Edward put his chin on my shoulder as I opened the envelope then pulled out one of the many sheets of paper inside.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"I...don't know," I murmured, and I opened the note and began to read.

_Bella_

_I found this envelope in mom's desk, and I thought you should have it. _

_Jessica_

_P.S Could you give me a call sometime? There's something I really need to talk to you about...mom's thrown me out. I'll explain._

_X_

"What?" I whispered, suddenly wide awake, "Jessica?" I turned to Edward, "What do you think?"

Edward's attention was on the envelope again; he was rifling through it with his fingers. When he looked up, his eyes were wide and confused, "Bella...I think you're going to want to look in that envelope."

"Why?"

He turned it upside down and I gasped in shock. Pictures – hundreds and hundreds of them – were spread out over my lap, along with letters¸ some old, some written on lined paper, some brand new.

Pictures of my dad.

I picked one up and scanned it – this must be some kind of horrible joke. Dad looked older...older than he had when he died. I picked up another – Dad by the Eiffel Tower...he'd never been to France.

My heart was racing in my ears and in my chest as I tried to consider the impossible. Dad couldn't be alive...this had to be a joke.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "this is dated from two weeks ago."

He held out a sheet of crisp white paper, and I shook my head, "It can't be. It can't!"

I could see the edge of the paper...one signature.

Charlie Swan.

*

"Jessica, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Bella, I don't know!" she cried, her hands shaking around her glass of water, "I found it in her desk, and I read some of them, and none of it made sense!"

I held one up, "But some of these were written last year...this year...two weeks ago!"

"I know!" she bit her lip, running her hands through her frizzy her – I still couldn't believe my once hated stepsister was actually in my apartment, and that we were having an genuine, albeit frantic, conversation. "Do you think Dad could be alive?"

"No." I said, my voice turning flat immediately, "He couldn't be."

"Have you read any of them, Bella?"

"No," I said, looking away, "I can't."

"I think he is, Bella," she said gently, but I shook my head vehemently.

"No, Jessica. He died fifteen years ago."

"But, Bella, these pictures...you have to admit, he looks older!"

"Then they're just fakes then!" I said desperately, "He died, Jessica, he died!"

"Then what does all this mean?!" she shouted, and I couldn't contain myself.

"It doesn't mean anything! He died, a long time ago, and that's all there is to it!" I was well aware that I should be crying right now, but, strangely, I wasn't. Still, I was glad Edward had gone out, or he would've had some overreaction to the shouting.

"But what if he didn't?"

"Why do you _care_?! You hated him, I know you did! You hated _me_! Why do you care now?!" I shouted, suddenly incredibly angry. None of this was fair, my father had died, and now my stupid stepsister was stirring everything up again, even though I'd made my peace with it long ago. Who did she think she was?!

Jessica's eyes filled with tears, and suddenly she began to cry, big tears rolling down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands, "I hated you," she sobbed, "because he loved you more than me. I hated you because he would read you bedtime stories and all I would get was a quick goodnight. I hated you because my mother spent her whole time talking about you, and how much she disliked you, and I never got any attention at all. Dad doted on you," she whispered, "and mom punished me for it."

And it was then that I remembered something – one day, the day after dad's funeral. It flashed through my mind and for a second I lost my grip on reality.

_I was curled up in a ball, under my bed, trying not to cry too loudly unless she heard me. She'd told me that crying was a silly thing to do and I should be cleaning Lauren's room instead._

_But I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop the 'silly' tears that were running down my cheeks. I missed my dad so much. I pressed my face into my teddy and sobbed, letting the sadness take me. _

_Someone came in – a pair of pink shoes that Katie had bought specially for today. "Bella?"_

_Jessica _– twelve years old then – _was in my room, her hair pulled out from her braid, her face red and blotchy like mine. She knelt down and rolled under the bed with me. She hugged me and let me cry onto her shoulder, and she whispered, "Shh, Bella, shh. It'll be ok."_

_She spent the whole day under there with me, helping me cry it all out, but the next day, she was back to her cynical self again. I was confused, but soon I decided it didn't matter. Nothing _had _mattered after that._

I never understood...I never really thought about why she did that. I'd blocked it from my mind, never wanting to think about Dad's death again. But now I realised – she'd loved Dad as much as I had. She missed him too...and now she desperately wanted to know if there was some chance that he wasn't really gone.

But I knew better.

"Oh, Jess," I said, using her nickname for the first time, "I'm sorry." She shook her head, her face still buried in her hands, and I moved round the table and put my arm around her. "I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't," she replied, looking up at me and trying to smile, "and I'm sorry too. Just...all this...I really think there could be more to this than we thought."

"Jess, I don't think there is," I said, trying to be kind, "I really wish that there was too, but Dad died. A long time ago. None of this can prove anything."

She sighed, "I guess you're right." She picked up a letter, her face sad, "These are all addressed to you, you know."

I put my hand on hers and smiled gently, "Jess, these aren't even from him, so it doesn't matter."

"Then who are these from?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't think I want to. It's probably just Katie trying to play with our heads."

"Hmm," she said, reading one through then holding it out to me, "Read," she said, "and you'll see what I mean. "

"Jess, I don't want to," I said firmly, "It'll only make me feel worse."

She sighed and began collecting them up, stuffing them all back into the envelope before putting it in my hands, "Have them," she said insistently, "and read them when you're with Edward."

"Jess, I'm not going to-"

"Later." She grinned and took a sip of her water, looking away, out the window. I sighed and padded into my room, pushing the envelope into a drawer then going back out to sit with Jessica, who was eying me. "So," she said, smiling, "You're pregnant."

It had suddenly become a little awkward – due to the years of rivalry between us – but I tried to ignore it, "Yeah," I couldn't help a proud smile, "four months in March."

"Wow," she said, sighing, "that's amazing."

I laughed lightly, "Amazing isn't how I'd put it..."

She shook her head, "No...Just how far you've got. Mom always told us that we'd be rich and famous, yet look at you...you've got the baby, you've got a fiancée..."

I choked on my water, which I'd just taken a sip of, "Fiancée?" I squeaked, whilst trying to get the water out of my lungs; Jessica jumped up and hit me on the back, her face worried.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Edward and I aren't engaged."

"Really? You guys seem..."

"I know, I know," I rolled my eyes, "the baby, the living together, Edward's job..."

"No," she said, "You guys just seem...there. I mean, it is going to happen, right? Alice seems to think it's a given."

"When did you talk to Alice?"

"She was on the way to Rosalie and Emmett's and I bumped into her on the stairs." She smiled sheepishly, "I had to convince her I wasn't there because of Mom...I think she was close to pushing me down them."

I bit my lip as I wondered how Edward would react to Jessica being here, and Jessica carried on, "Anyway, look where you are, then look at me and Lauren. Lauren's still living at home, she works in a strip club...and I've been disowned by my own mother."

"A strip club?!" I couldn't help the outburst, and Jessica winced.

"I know."

I cocked my head as Jessica smiled to herself, "Jess, why don't you seem upset? Why did Katie 'disown' you?"

Jessica's eyes lit up a little, and she looked properly happy for the first time today, "I met someone."

My eyes widened, "Really?"

"His name's Tyler Crowley. He lives in Queens...needless to say, Mom didn't like him."

"Why not?"

She shrugged, "Apparently being a mechanic isn't a good enough job...she wanted me to break it off."

I was impressed, "And you didn't?"

"No. I told her what I thought of her and I walked out."

"Did that involve obscenities, by any chance?"

We both grinned, "Maybe..." Jessica laughed, "Well, I'd been dating him for a while before, and once Mom found out...well, you can imagine." I nodded along, "Anyway, so I'm living with Tyler now."

"How's that going?"

She nodded, "Great! It'll be our four month anniversary in...March, actually," she blushed and I giggled.

"Weird timing."

"Yeah," we both looked away, blushing, then there was the distinct sound of a key in the door and I jumped up, my grin resurfacing.

"Bells, love? I'm back!"

"Edward!" I said delightedly as the door opened and he appeared, smiling. This happened nearly every single day – I wasn't sure what it was, but even after four years, I still couldn't help being irrationally excited whenever he came home. I ran to him, "You're home!"

He laughed and caught me, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me tightly, "Hello to you too."

I kissed him then leaned back, smiling, fingering his collar, "How was your day?"

"Good," he kissed me again, "interviews and all that."

"Get anything good?"

He shrugged, "I'll tell you about it later. What about you?"

I laughed, knowing he meant both of us, "Yeah, we're good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I rolled my eyes at him then stepped back; he kept one arm around my waist then his eyes caught Jessica, still sitting awkwardly on the stool. She raised one hand in greeting, smiling sheepishly, and I felt Edward tense. Cursing my distractedness I said quickly, "Edward, Jessica and I have been catching up. You know, talking about the envelope and...stuff."

Edward raised a brow at me, and I blushed. He nodded at her, "Oh. Hello, Jessica."

"Hey, Edward. Congrats on the baby, by the way."

"Yeah," he smiled, then kissed the top of my head, "I'm just going to change." He threw his bag onto the sofa and left the room, running his hand through his hair as he always did before disappearing.

Jessica grinned nervously then stood, pulling her coat on, "Well, that was awkward."

I shrugged, "Don't worry about him, he's just...tired."

"Right," she laughed, "Well, I'm off." She came over, "Do think about reading them, Bella." I nodded then gave her a quick hug, and she left. "See you soon, Bella," she shouted as she closed the door behind her. I stood still for a while, smiling, and wondering how Jessica and I had actually spent a whole day together, and how I had actually enjoyed it.

Maybe it wasn't too late for us after all.

I laughed happily to myself, then I bit my lip, thinking of the envelope, and the letters and secrets it hid. Maybe I could take a look at them...but I didn't know. Sighing, I pushed my hair back from my face, stretched, then decided to go pay Edward a visit.

"Edward?" I opened the door and stepped in to find him lying on the bed, shirtless; **(a/n O_O)** his arms spread out and his eyes closed. I crossed my arms and leant against the doorframe, "Well," I laughed, "this _is _a surprise."

He didn't sit up, but his lips curved into a smile and he held his arms out towards me, "Bella."

I laughed at his whining tone, "Edward, really, how old are you?"

Edward opened one eye and grinned, "C'mon, don't say you aren't going to come and sit with me, 'cos I know you are."

"Oh really? You know, I don't think I feel like it at the moment."

He chuckled, stretching a little and flexing his arms – that was just unfair. I tried not to blush as he opened the other eye, "You know you can't resist this, Bells."

Now, that was true.

I sighed in defeat – as he knew I would – and came to sit down beside him, stroking his hair gently. He rolled over then sat up, "Good Bella." He smirked before pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly again, "Do you know how much I missed you today?"

"No more than normal?"

"Nope, much more than that."

"And what brought this on?"

He shrugged, "You are too darn missable, that's the problem."

"Oh no," I said, faking horror, "Well, I really should do something about that."

He shook his head, "No, don't." He brushed his fingers along my jaw carefully, trailing them all the way up to my hairline, then he smiled gently, "I like it."

I rolled my eyes, "You can be so irritating, you know."

He grinned, "That's what I'm here for."

"Mmm," I leant back against his chest, intertwining my fingers with his where they rested on my stomach – a bump was just beginning to show now – and sighed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Edward said, gently, and I knew he wasn't just talking about me now.

"I guess," I answered, playing with his fingers, "It's just...I wish this stupid thing would just go away."

"Does Jessica want it to?"

"No, that's the problem. She wants to read them all and find out what really happened...whether Dad might be alive, but it's impossible...isn't it?" I desperately wanted Edward to agree with me, but I was starting to doubt the story myself now.

"I don't know," Edward shrugged, "It all seemed a little...erm...fishy from the start. I mean, he mysteriously died on a drive with Katie, but Katie was completely unharmed and there was no trace of a crash, or a body. There are a lot of unanswered questions there."

"Wait...how did you know there was no body or anything?"

"I did some research today between interviews." He felt me tense, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, love, but I didn't want to upset you. But I do think Jessica's right – we may want to look into this."

I shook my head, "But what if I don't want to?"

"Oh, Bella," he kissed the top of my head, "I know it's hard, and you don't have to do anything until you're ready...I just think this is something we can't ignore. If anything, it could just mean a little closure for you, you said you didn't believe Katie's story."

"Yes, but I believed that he died..."

"Did you always?"

I sighed, then shook my head, "No. I used to think that he was out there, somewhere, in a hospital bed...and he'd just, forgotten. Did you ever watch Pete's dragon?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I did."

"I was convinced that he'd got Amnesia, like Paul in the movie...I told myself that he'd only left because he'd forgotten. I thought that, one day, he'd come back. But it's been fifteen years, Edward." I looked away, out of the window, and whispered, "He never came back."

* * *

**oooooooo mysttery!**

**any theories?**

**the baby will be coming back in soon (i do love that little foetus!)**

**Please please please please review! It relaly makes me happy to see what you all think (even flames will be appreciated...kind of :D)Don't just press the back button...even one word (or two lol) would be great!**

**Love, ATO xxx**

**TTFN, folks!**

**p.s I know, I know, Mind the Gap is kind of on Hiatus at the moment, just until i finish with this, then i promise i'll get back on track! Sorry!  
**


	18. Baby Names

**Bonjour from France!**

**Yes, i trekked all the way up a giant hill, through loads of snow, just to get to the Office du Tourisme and get this to you!**

**Anyhoo, i must be quick, becsaue otherwise i;ll be left alone.**

**DISCLAIMER - I own nothing**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Water!" Alice commanded imperiously, pointing towards the jug sitting on the kitchen counter. "Fetch!"

I rolled my eyes from my place on the couch, my feet propped up on the arm, "Alice, I'm not some sort of slave."

"Well, I'm pregnant."

"Hello? So am I!" That would be the only reason Alice and I were sitting in my living room in the middle of the afternoon on a Wednesday.

"Only four months, I'm eight! That beats anything you can come up with, and you know it, Bella Swan. So get your arse off that sofa and get me a drink!"

I crossed my arms irritably, "And if I don't?"

Alice put down her magazine and whispered menacingly, "You'll make me mad."

I felt myself pale a little – I'd seen angry pregnant Alice in action...it wasn't pretty. "Ok, ok, jeez," I sighed, heaving myself up, "No need to get all threatening about it."

"Thanks, Bella!" she cried, suddenly happy again, before disappearing behind her magazine. I walked to the sink and ran the tap, holding a cup underneath it until it was full.

"There," I said, irritably, putting it down in front of her, "Happy?"

"Very." She grinned, then stretched her arm forward to grab it. She sighed heavily, "You know, I've just decided, it sucks being pregnant."

I laughed as I sat down again, swinging my legs back onto the arm, "Why?"

"Because, this thing is HEAVY!" Alice grumbled as I laughed again, "I'm going to have to spend hours at the gym to get rid of all this extra weight."

"Al, you're not fat, really, you're skinnier than me," I said, but Alice shook her head.

"I'll never fit into my jeans if I don't." She took another sip of her drink, as if it dismissed the matter, and I shrugged before closing my eyes, ready for a little sleep. Alice may not have been completely right about pregnancy, but I had to admit, it did suck being so tired all the time.

"So, how's the job thing going," Alice asked as I heard her close the magazine.

"Alright," I said without opening my eyes, "I replied a few days ago, but nothing yet."

"You shouldn't even have to go to that interview," Alice said confidently, "you're perfect for the job. I bet as soon as they see you they'll hire you on the spot."

"Let's not jinx it, Al," I replied, yawning, not bothered to argue.

"I'm not jinxing it, I can feel it. Just like I can feel that my baby's going to be a boy, and yours is going to be a girl."

"How can you _feel _that?"

"I don't know," I heard her clothing rustle as she shrugged, "but I just know that you are going to owe Edward a lifetime's worth of presents, and me $25."

"You wish."

"I don't wish, I know! Different things."

I opened my eyes and made to sit up, when something moved in my stomach.

I gasped, "Alice!"

"What?"

I felt it again, more definite this time. A kick.

"Oh my god!"

"What, Bells?" Alice had sat up as much as she could, and was watching me fearfully. I didn't answer, just kept staring at my abdomen, waiting for another kick. I felt another, just under my hand, and my eyes filled with tears.

"Al, it's kicking!"

"It is?!" She grinned at me, "Come here, come here!"

I got up and walked over, putting her hand onto my stomach. The baby kicked again, and I laughed, "You feel it?"

She nodded, her smile widening, "I do!"

"Wow," I whispered, "This is amazing."

"It really is." Alice shook her head, her hand still pressed against my skin, then she giggled, "Edward is going to be so excited."

I laughed with her, and the baby kicked as I did, as if he or she understood.

**Edward's POV**

"What about that one?" Jasper said¸ pointing to one that was gold, large, and rather ostentatious. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he laughed, "Yeah, I didn't think so either."

"That's the twentieth ring you've rejected, Eddie, and this is the fourth jewellery shop we've tried!" Emmett complained, who was sitting on the floor, completely oblivious to the many glares he was receiving, "D'you have to be so picky?"

"Emmett, for the thousandth time, I have to find something that's completely perfect for her. Besides, it's not as if you're helping, and you're the only one of us who's done this before."

"True," Emmett said, finally heaving himself off of the floor, "you rookies do need my expertise."

I ignored him and said to Jasper, who was studying a case thoughtfully, "Found anything?"

"Perhaps," he said, tilting his head, "this seems...I don't know. What do you think?" He pointed to a golden band, set with six mini sapphire-coloured stones in two patterns of three and a deep red ruby. "It's...really, nice, don't you think?"

"It's beautiful," I agreed, "but it seems more Alice than Bella."

Jasper turned red, "It does, doesn't it?" He'd already told me how he still didn't feel ready to get married, but his expression when he looked at that ring didn't match what he'd said.

"Do you want to look at it properly?" I said, putting my hands into my pockets and leaning against the wall, my search temporarily forgotten; Jasper ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe? I don't know, Edward," he said, pulling at the front of his shirt repeatedly, "I'm totally not ready to give something like that to Al...but it's just so...her. I'm afraid I might not find something like that again when the time comes."

"Not if, then?" I said, not able to keep my brotherly instincts out of the conversation – Jasper gave me a serious look.

"Not if."

I nodded, satisfied, then went back to the ring, "Why don't you just take a look at it now, and decide later?"

He sighed, ruffling his hair again, "I think I will."

"She'll love it," I said, before clapping him on the shoulder and heading towards another case, leaving him to his thoughts. I caught up to Emmett, who was standing by one filled with tiaras. "Thinking of buying one?" I joked, but Emmett said dreamily:

"If I did, I would actually be a Princess."

"What?"

"What?" Emmett turned round, shaking his head as if to clear it, "What did you say?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Are you thinking of buying one of those?" I pointed to the tiaras and Emmett turned red.

"What, one of those? No, no way," he laughed nervously, "how girly would that be?" He laughed again before saying quickly, "I'm just going to go find the bathroom."

Watching him hurry off, and slightly worried about his princess fantasies, I moved away, fighting the urge to just leave. This was turning into a completely pointless outing; there was absolutely nothing here. For Bella, anyway, Jasper seemed to actually be getting somewhere with his – one of the shop assistants was with him now. Emmett was over by the tiaras again.

My eyes trailed over hundreds of different rings as I walked down the long aisle, and my frustration grew. How could there not be one nice ring?

That wasn't completely true, most of the rings were nice, but none were absolutely stunning, and that was what I wanted. I wanted something that Bella would always love to wear, because, if I had my way, she wasn't ever going to be taking it off. That was why this couldn't be rushed, and why I would try every shop in the city until I found something perfect.

The one we were in had seemed promising, actually. It wasn't very big, and I felt much more comfortable in here than I had in the others. It was in a remote corner of Broadway...the shop where my father bought my mother her ring, incidentally.

I walked all the way to the back of the shop, and was about to turn around when something caught my eye. It was a very small case, right in the back corner, which held only three rings. It was the one on the left hand side which I was drawn to.

It was white gold, with one bright green emerald and two smaller diamonds, cut so they all caught the light, set with a light band of silver snaking round all three gems. It was simple, yet beautiful at the same time. I could practically see the ring sitting on Bella's finger...and it fit perfectly. "Emmett," I called, who dragged his attention away from the tiaras and wandered over.

"Yeah? Did you find something?"

"That one," I said simply, pointing, and Emmett nodded after a second.

"Perfect."

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, water!"

"Again?!"

I groaned and rolled off the sofa for the tenth time that day, heading back towards the kitchen whilst Alice turned to the laptop balanced on her stomach. "You know," she called as I held her glass under the tap, "there are some wonderful maternity clothes on this site...Dolce and Gabanna, no less."

"No, Alice," I sighed, setting her water down on the table then collapsing onto the couch, "I'm perfectly fine with my sweats and t-shirts."

"But Bella," she whined, "You'll look so good!"

"Tell you what," I said, just wanting to shut her up, "You can buy me something for Rosalie and Emmett's engagement party, alright?" That was coming up this weekend.

"Goodie!" She clapped her hands together before clicking busily on the keypad again, leaving me to my thoughts.

Finally, I thought, closing my eyes for a well needed sleep, which was hard to get with Alice around.

The next thing I knew, it was dark outside, and I heard quiet whispers coming from where I thought Alice was still sitting. Opening my eyes a little, I saw Edward and Alice, hunched over something, whispering rapidly to each other.

"Edward? Al?" Both of them jumped, and something clicked, "What're you doing?"

"Nothing, love, Alice was just showing me something," Edward said smoothly – I was too bleary to argue. Edward came to sit next to me, pushing my loose hair away from my face and kissing my forehead, "How are you?"

"Tired."

"And that's my cue to leave," Alice announced, pushing herself up off the sofa, "Jasper's outside, right?"

"Yeah, he's at Rosalie and Emmett's."

"Good good," she said, before waving, "See you tomorrow, Bells!"

"Do you need help, Alice?"

"No, I'll be fine." She grinned at Edward then walked slowly out the door, pulling it to behind her. As soon as she was gone I slumped again, groaning.

"Finally."

Edward chuckled, "How long has she been here?"

"All. Day."

"Ouch."

"You said it," I sighed, turning over onto my back so I could see him easier, "So, did you have a good day with Emmett and Jasper?"

"Pretty good," he smiled, still stroking my hair.

"Did you actually do anything constructive?"

"Yes, in fact, we did." His face changed a little as he said it; his eyes lit up and his smile grew more pronounced.

"Hmm," I murmured, and was about to ask more when the baby moved again, kicking out at me. "Oh!" I gasped, pressing a hand to my stomach; Edward immediately tensed.

"What's wrong?"

I grinned at him, "Feel." I took his hand and pressed it to my skin, and the baby kicked obediently, tickling me gently. Edward's eyes grew wide as he put the other hand on my stomach; the baby kicked there too.

"Oh my god..." he whispered, as the baby kicked again and again, "That's..."

"Amazing?" I smiled, and he nodded.

"Amazing." He laughed a little, the baby still kicking continuously, "How long?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Since about this morning," I answered, the little punches under my skin still making me giggle. I threw my head back a little and sighed, "You can't imagine how this feels."

"I wish I could," he said seriously, and I raised my eyebrows.

"You won't in five months."

"True," he answered, picking up one of my hands and kissing it, "but I give you full permission to order me around as much as you like afterwards."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Whilst accepting all my gifts, of course," he smirked, kissing my hand again; I shook my head.

"Not going to happen – it's definitely a boy."

"It's a girl, even Alice says so. And Alice is usually right about these things."

"Well, she's wrong about this one," I said stubbornly, "it's a boy."

"On that thought," Edward said, changing the subject, "do you think we should start thinking of names?"

I pondered for a second, then answered, "What do you have in mind?"

"A few thoughts...firstly, not Edward Junior."

"Awh," I said, "but it would be so cute!"

"No," he said, firmly, "he or she will have his or her own name, not one of ours."

"Fair enough," I shrugged. "What about our parent's names? Could we call him or her Carlisle or Esme?"

"Katie?"

"Ok, no."

"So we're going with completely original, then?"

I nodded, "Sounds good. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I always liked the name Molly, for a girl, or Georgia."

"Hmm," I said, thoughtfully, "I do quite like Molly, actually."

"So that's a maybe?"

"It's a maybe."

"Do you have any?"

"Three boys': Daniel - I thought Danny would be a nice nickname – Seth, or...maybe Charlie."

"I like Daniel and Charlie," he said softly, and I nodded.

"So those are maybes?"

"Yes, they are." He rubbed my hand between both of his and smiled, "Though I still think Molly will be the one we need."

"Not necessarily, there are thousands of other names out there," I said, hedging – I was sure Daniel or Charlie would be needed.

"Alright," Edward carried on, "So we have three. Any others you like?"

"Not off of the top of my head, no," I said, stretching a little, "but we have five months to think about it."

"We do."

For a while we just sat there together, wrapped up in our thoughts. I began to nod off again, and Edward whispered, "Would you like me to take you into our room?"

I inclined my head sleepily, and Edward was just about to pick me up when suddenly a scream echoed from outside.

A very familiar scream.

Edward and I both glanced at each other, wide eyed, before he raced to the door and I jumped as fast as I could off the couch and hurried after him. We both pulled it open, just as Emmett and Rosalie pulled open theirs, and we all shouted, four voices combined:

"Alice!"

* * *

**GASP!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**love, ATo xxx  
**


	19. One Man, A Thousand Troubles

**Oh my god! I just realised how long it's been since I updated. I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I don't know what happened...I've been planning to do it, and I just haven't been able to, and now look where we are!**

**I will totally accept any flames from the complete mental breakdown on my part...I'm sorry!**

**But my computer did break, and the one i was using had no internet, so that makes up for one of the three weeks...**

**Anyway, I'm here now, and I promise I will get back on this ASAP. Next chapter will be on Thursday or earlier, I promise!**

**Ok, some drama coming up, as you all knew...good guesses, everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER - SM owns twilight...unfortunately, the coup is still in progress. I need recruits. Anyone interested?**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV  
**

"Alice!" She was on the floor, her face twisted into a painful grimace, her hands clutching her stomach; Jasper was hysterical.

"Oh my god, Al!" She screamed again, and Jasper looked up as we all four rushed over – me a little slower. His expression was panicked, "What do we do?! What's happening? Alice!"

"Shit!" she had stopped screaming, but she was panting hard, "It's...contractions... the baby..."

"It's coming now," I realised, dread suddenly seeping through me, and Jasper gasped, his eyes growing wide with horror.

"That can't be good!" Emmett shrieked, before kneeling down next to Alice and yelling something about hot water and towels.

"Fat lot of help that'll be!" Rosalie shoved Emmett out of the way, the only calm one out of all of us, and grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her up, "Al, how many have you had so far?"

"Just one," she said, seeming a little calmer now, much calmer than Jasper, who was hyperventilating.

"And it's been...what, a minute? Al, I want you to tell me when you have another. Edward! Edward! Where's he gone?!" I looked around to find that Edward had disappeared; Rosalie sighed, "Emmett, Jasper, calm down, would you? It's not even that bad yet." They both looked up, and Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Get Al down to the car – Bella, you go find Edward. Pack a bag for Alice."

"Put two pillows in there!" Alice shouted as Jasper lifted her into his arms and half ran down the corridor, Emmett and Rosalie right on their tail. A second later Edward came rushing out of our apartment, two bags slung over his shoulder.

"Come on!" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me after them.

"What's that?" I asked as we ran, carefully, down the stairs.

"Hospital bag," he answered quickly, "I packed one a few weeks ago, just in case you needed it."

I wasn't at all surprised by his extra-forward thinking – it was so typical Edward. "Did you put two pillows in there?"

"Of course."

"What's the other bag for?" I tripped over something non-existent, and Edward caught me at once, steadying me before we carried on, holding my hand a little tighter.

"Careful, Bella. Stuff for you, since we're going to be there a while, and I know I won't be able to convince you to come home."

"Crunchy peanut butter?"

He smiled tightly, "What else?"

When we reached the car everyone was a little calmer – Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were squashed into the back seat whilst Emmett was in the front. "Emmett, out," Edward said, immediately.

"Why?"

"Bella can't go in the back, there's not enough room for her."

Emmett eyed me, "She's not that fat..."

Edward groaned, "Emmett, just get out before I make you."

Emmett was forced into the boot, since he didn't fit anywhere else, then Edward zoomed off, a little slower than usual due to the two pregnant women in the car, but still faster by anyone else's standards. We reached the hospital in record time, and I raised an eyebrow at Edward as we all jumped out of the car, "Test runs?"

He shrugged, trying to look innocent, "Nothing bad about being prepared."

We let Emmett out of the boot – it took quite a few pulls and strange glances from hospital staff – then Jasper ran up to the receptionist, "She's in labour!" he half-shouted, pointing towards Alice, who was now in a wheelchair.

She rolled her eyes, "Please excuse my boyfriend – he's a little worried. Room for one, please." Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and they spoke in whispers whilst the receptionist handed Edward a few pieces of paper before sending us all off to the maternity ward with a nurse.

Alice sighed as the nurse opened the door of a room – it was a double – but, unusual for her, didn't complain.

"Doctor Weinberger will be along in a minute," the nurse said, whilst handing Alice a hospital gown, and Alice nodded.

"Come on, Jazz, help me," she said, squeezing his hand; Jasper's eyes looked a little glazed over, but at her touch he shook his head and nodded. Once she was changed, he helped her into the bed, then sat down beside her, his hand in hers. "I knew I would get a double," Alice grumbled and Jasper patted her hand comfortingly.

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! I have to be in labour with _someone else watching,_" she hissed.

"Well, Al, there is another pregnant lady here," Emmett piped up, "put Bella in the other one, pretend she's in labour, then no one else can take the bed!"

"No," Edward and I said at the same time, "Bella is not pretending to be in labour," Edward said firmly, and I nodded.

"Besides, they might be a bit confused when I just walk out of here after all of this with no baby."

Alice paled, "Do you think that'll happen to me?"

I blanched too when I realised what I'd said, and Edward jumped in quickly, "Al, you'll be fine, I promise. Eight months isn't that bad..." I could hear that he sounded unsure, but it seemed to placate Alice a little.

There was silence after that for a while, whilst Alice and Jasper talked in whispers and everyone else just stood around. My legs were starting to hurt, and I said quietly to Edward, "Do you think they'll mind if I just sit on the bed or something? You know, until someone else turns up? It's just that Jasper has the only chair."

Edward shook his head, "I don't think they will." I climbed onto the other bed, and Edward found a chair underneath it, which he pulled out and sat on, leaning against the bed rail and facing Alice. I crossed my ankles then smiled at Alice, who laughed.

"You two look just like us now, minus this stupid hospital gown."

"Good practise for when you're doing this," Emmett commented, and I blushed.

Ten minutes later, when we'd all lapsed into silence and I was playing with Edward's hair to pass the time, Alice suddenly shrieked and doubled over. "Ow...another...contraction..." she hissed in pain, and Jasper stroked her hair, the rest of us just watching, unable to help. As I watched her grimace and ride the contraction out, it hit me that I would be doing something like this in a few months.

Unconsciously I gripped Edward's hair tighter, frightened by the thought of it, and he winced, "Ouch, love, I know you're worried about Alice, but there's no need to take it out on my head..."

"Oops, sorry." I let go and smoothed it down gently; he caught my hand and held it, smiling a little at me before turning back to Alice, who was still gasping.

Then the doctor bustled in, heading straight for Alice, "Hello Alice, Jasper." Jasper nodded tightly, still rubbing Alice's stomach; she had stopped hissing now and had lain back again, "How're you feeling?"

"Like I'm in labour," she replied sarcastically, her voice edgy.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, I heard. Well, Alice, I wouldn't be worried right now – eight months isn't so bad-"

"Just like I said," Edward whispered, more to himself than to anyone else.

"But we're going to have to keep a close eye on you, make sure the labour goes as it should. If we keep it as natural as possible there's a higher chance your baby will come out safely."

"So, I can't have an epidural?" Alice interrupted; the doctor nodded.

"I'm sorry, but we don't want anything to interfere with the birth."

Alice shut her eyes for a second, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Alright."

"Will you be ok, Alice?" Rosalie asked, and Alice bit her lip, opening her eyes again.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Won't I, Doctor Weinberger?"

"She'll be fine, won't she?"

"There's a good chance you will be, Miss Alice, if everything goes well."

"If," I said to myself; Edward squeezed my hand.

"How long will we have to be here?"

"That all depends on how the birth goes, and how the baby is. We won't know until then." We all nodded – I felt distinctly more glum than before – then the doctor checked Alice over (she ordered us all out) and she left, telling us she'd be back in an hour.

"Why don't you guys all go get something to eat?" Alice said, her face pale, "I need to talk to Jazz."

"Alright, Al," Rosalie said, and we all trooped out.

"Rosalie?" I whispered, falling into step with her, Edward holding my other hand, "Do you think the fact that she's only just eight months will...complicate things?"

"I don't know...I don't think it's a good thing."

"It's not," Edward joined the conversation quietly, "and Alice is so small...it increases the chance of something...bad happening." When we both glanced towards him worriedly, he shrugged, "Doctor," he smiled at me sadly, "what did I tell you?"

I squeezed his hand, trying to be reassuring, "She'll be fine, Edward." He sighed, still looking glum, and I wrapped an arm around him, feeling a little strange being the one doing the comforting, "Really, she will."

"Mmm," he answered, and I could tell he was still wrapped up in his thoughts. I knew what happened when Edward thought too much.

"Hey," I nudged him, trying to make him focus on me, "have you met Alice? When she wants something, there's no stopping her. And eight months is better than seven, right?"

He nodded, "Right."

I smiled, in what I hoped was a confident way, "Then everything is going to be alright." _I hope._

Seven hours later, we had gotten nowhere.

"Only three centimetres," doctor Weinberger said, and Alice threw her head back with a frustrated groan; Jasper rubbed her hand whilst the rest of us sat about, nothing else to do but watch Alice and feel sorry for her.

I was drooping in my seat (someone else had taken the bed) and Edward looked at me worriedly, "Excuse me," he said to the Doctor, "but is there some kind of spare bed or room that my girlfriend can sleep on? She doesn't want to leave, and she's pregnant too, so she's pretty tired."

I would've said that I didn't need a bed, but I was too tired to say anything; Doctor Weinberger bit her lip, "I don't know," she said, "I'll see what I can find, but you might just have to go home."

I shook my head tiredly, and Edward squeezed my hand, rubbing my back gently, "Would you mind taking a look?"

"I'll get a nurse on it," she smiled, before telling Alice she'd be back in an hour then shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Ugh, this is horrible!" Alice moaned, "I can't sleep, I can't move...I can't even eat!"

"I know," Jasper said soothingly and Alice put one hand to his face.

"Can't you do this for me, Jazz?"

He kissed her forehead softly, "I wish I could."

She sighed then gasped, shooting upright in the bed with a sudden scream, her eyes wide, then she fell back on the bed, her eyes closed, completely still. "Alice!" Edward immediately jumped up, and even I managed to jerk my eyes completely open as Jasper and Edward stood over her.

"What's wrong? Alice? Alice! She won't wake up!" Jasper shook her desperately, and Edward pressed the call nurse button, his expression panicked.

Rosalie jerked awake on Emmett's lap, hearing all the noise, "What's going on?"

"Press it again!"

"What's wrong?!"

Something dark and red was beginning to seep in between the sheets and we all froze; I could smell the blood. "No..." Edward whispered, then he ran straight to the door and threw it open, "We need a doctor in here!"

"What's happening?!" Rosalie shrieked, her hand on Alice's forehead, "Alice? Alice, honey, wake up!"

I couldn't move as three nurses rushed in and began to fiddle with Alice's machines – the blood was running thicker now, and they and Edward were conversing rapidly whilst Jasper stood back, his head in his hands.

"We have to get her into delivery now!" Doctor Weinberger appeared at the door, and the nurses nodded and began to wheel Alice out, Edward right behind them. I made to get up, following Rosalie and Emmett out – Jasper didn't move a muscle.

I heard snatches of, "ruptured uterus," and "possible hysterectomy," as they wheeled her at high speed down the corridor. She turned the corner and then she was gone; Rosalie, Emmett and I looked at each other in shock. Then, all of a sudden, I felt myself sway, and the floor came rushing up to meet me.

"Bells!" Emmett caught me and held me up, pressing me against his chest, and Rosalie stroked my hair.

"Shh, Bella, calm down, it'll be ok." I hadn't realised I was sobbing until I heard the ripping noises coming from my throat, and I pressed my face into Emmett's shirt, crying and crying, with Rosalie whispering gently to me. All I could see and smell was the blood seeping out from under Alice's sheets, and I shook even more as I wondered what was going to happen to my best friend.

"Bella!"

Yet another cry of my name echoed down the corridor, then Edward was there, his soft voice breaking the silence, "Em, give her here, I've got her." Emmett passed me to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed into his chest, uncontrollably, my overactive hormones definitely not contributing to the whole situation. "Shh, love, shh," he whispered, rocking me gently, and the crying got worse and worse until I was unable to stop.

I could imagine what Alice would say if she were here, "I think she's hysterical," she would say, crossing her arms and grinning cheekily, "Maybe you should slap her."

"Bella, please, everything is going to be fine," Edward repeated, still rocking me, and slowly my tears began to die down as he started to hum my lullaby softly in my ear, his voice calming me until I was only crying silently, the tears running down my cheeks but the hysterical sobs stopping.

"Is she ok?" I heard Rosalie say from behind me, and Edward squeezed me tighter; I felt him nod, his head wedged on top of mine.

"She'll be fine," I could tell if they were talking about me or Alice, "They're sure they'll be able to stop the bleeding, and Bella's just tired and worried, aren't you, love?"

I nodded weakly, used to him understanding everything, then I looked up at him, tears still running down my face, "She is going to be ok?"

Edward smiled and kissed the top of my head, nodding, never taking his eyes off of mine, "She will be. You know Alice. Remember what you told me when we got here? She'll be fine."

I nodded with him, then shook my head, "But all that blood..."

"Don't worry, love," he repeated, pulling me to him and hugging me again, "it's nothing they can't handle."

"And the baby?"

The mood suddenly changed – I looked around at Emmett and Rosalie, who looked grim, then back at Edward, who looked even more grim. "The baby?"

That's...a different problem."

"Who's going to tell Jasper?" Emmett said, and Rosalie shook her head, burying her face in his shoulder. He pressed his into her hair, and Edward sighed, kissing the top of my head again then resting his on top of mine.

Taking a peek through the window I saw Jasper there; he hadn't moved. His head was in his hands, his blonde curly hair all over the place, and I saw his back shudder. I pulled back, the tears running down my cheeks again, and we all stood there, silently, me in Edward's arms and Rosalie in Emmett's, none of us knowing what to do, or what to say to the man who could, at this very moment, be losing his love and his child.

There's only so much one guy can take.

* * *

**Enough happening there for you guys? Review review review!**

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the wait, and I swear updates will be coming faster from now one!**

**Love, ATO xxx  
**


	20. Motherly Love

**Hey, everyone**

**I really have no excuse for this taking so long, other than that i'm SO very sorry for the length of wait and of this chapter! It's not my usual 8 pages, it's only 5, so sorry about that, but I kind of ran out of sadness.**

**Anyhoo, I hope you like it! REVIEW! (i will remind you later ;) )**

**DISCLAIMER - still coup-ing over here**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward!" I shushed my frantic parents as they rushed into the waiting room, Bella's sleeping form heavy, her head lying in my lap. I'd only recently got her to sleep, and she'd only just stopped crying properly.

"She's sleeping," I whispered to them, pointing to Bella, and my mother's face immediately softened, whilst Carlisle paced about, his face red.

"What's wrong with Alice, Edward?" Carlisle said, hugging Esme tighter as her face flushed and her already tearstained cheeks began to glisten again.

"Complication," I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face, hating that I had to keep explaining this over and over again. I knew exactly what was going on, "Ruptured uterus. They're confident they can save Alice, but they're not sure about the baby."

My mother let out a sob and leant into Carlisle, crying into his shoulder, but his face remained impassive, "Alice will be ok?"

"As far as they know."

"What about the baby?" Esme whispered, and I looked down, stroking Bella's hair and avoiding their gaze.

"We haven't heard anything."

"Oh..."

"How long has she been in there?"

"About two hours," I said, checking my watch and giving him a meaningful look – only he and I knew what could be happening, and we were sure my mother didn't want to know. "Jasper's in there with her."

"Oh, Edward," she said suddenly, her caramel eyes wet, coming to sit next to me, "When did you last get some proper sleep?"

I smiled a little, sheepishly, as she ruffled my hair, twisting her fingers through it, "Bella keeps me up most of the night..."

She didn't smile, but her gaze flicked down to Bella, sleeping on my legs – the look on her face was much like the look she got when she saw Alice: so tender. She let go of me and stroked Bella's brown hair, moving my hands away. "How is she doing?" she asked, never taking her eyes off her as she straightened it all out, pushing strands back from her face and tucking it behind her ears.

"She's doing good," I smiled, a little proudly, "it's all perfect. She's perfect."

Esme smiled, "You make sure you keep this one," she said, a little jokily, glancing back up at me, "she really is lovely."

"Not planning on letting her go anytime soon," I replied without hesitating.

"_Are_ you planning anything special, son?" Carlisle said suddenly, joining us on the bench with a knowing smile

I looked back and forth at them, both staring at me in their parent-y way, and I knew I couldn't get out of telling them. "Well," I started, putting one hand into my pocket to finger the little box I took everywhere with me, to stop Bella from finding it, "I was going to give her...this." I pulled it out and handed it carefully to my mother, whose eyes were shining.

She opened the box and gasped, "Edward, it's so beautiful!" She stroked it gently, her fingers gliding over the delicate stones, and Carlisle smiled warmly at me.

"It is, Edward. You've chosen well." I knew he didn't just mean the ring.

"Thanks, dad."

Bella began to stir then, and I hurriedly slipped the ring back into my pocket as her eyes flickered open. "Edward?" She noticed Esme and Carlisle leaning over us both and started, sitting up quickly, "Oh!"

"Careful, love," I warned her gently as she swayed a little; she shook her head at me.

"I'm alright."

"Hello, Bella, dear," Esme said warmly, and Bella smiled – she knew my parents well.

"Hey Esme. How are you?"

She shrugged, "We've done better. Anyway, we're just going to go find something to eat. See you two...later." Esme smile faltered a little as she stood, then Carlisle led her away, his arm around her shoulders, his blonde head resting on top of hers as they disappeared through the crowd.

**Bella's POV**

Jasper had left, running down the corridor and swinging round the corner, just as soon as we'd told him where Alice was.

We hadn't heard from them since.

I'd been awake ever since Carlisle and Esme had arrived; now I was lying, as I had been for the past hour, on Edward's lap, in a corner of the waiting room floor, my legs curled underneath me and Edward's gentle hands stroking my hair, calming me a little. Esme was sitting above us, on a chair with Carlisle, whilst Rosalie and Emmett were on the floor opposite.

There was nothing to do except wait and be depressed about the horrible way in which everything had turned out. The silence was heavy, weighing down on me like a sack of wet sand, and I closed my eyes in an effort to escape it, in an effort to do anything other than stare blankly at the ceiling. Edward began humming gently again, has he had been, on and off, for the past half an hour. It seemed longer than that.

My baby kicked gently, as if it acknowledged the mixture of boredom and worry that hung in the air, telling me it was worried and bored too, and I whispered, "I know," back.

Immediately everyone snapped to attention, heads rising up off shoulders or carpets, and Edward said, "I know what?"

"Oh," I blushed a little, "The baby's worried too."

"This is some maternal instinct thing, isn't it?" he chuckled as I blushed again, then nodded.

"I can just tell, ok?" We were talking in whispers, and I felt horribly bad discussing mine and Edward's baby when Alice's could be fighting for survival. I avoided Esme's eyes and looked down at the floor again.

"Mr Cullen?"

"Yes?" Edward and Carlisle both answered together, and Esme and I smiled a little at each other before turning to the nurse in blue scrubs.

"I've come to tell you that Alice in post op." We all scrambled up off the floor, me with a little more difficulty.

"How is she?" Rosalie demanded.

"She's fine," the nurse said, "they managed to stop the blood, but..."

"Did you have to give her a hysterectomy?" Edward asked stiffly, and everyone but Carlisle stared at him, shocked. If they had, Alice would be devastated.

The nurse looked solemn, "The rupture in her uterus wall has been closed, but we don't know if it'll hold. I'm sorry," she said, obviously flustered by the way we were all staring at her, "You'll have to talk to Doctor Weinberger, she'll tell you more. If you'll follow me."

We must have looked quite a sight: six very rumpled people, one of them pregnant, traipsing down the corridor after the nurse.

She directed us to yet another room, this one with only one empty bed, then she left, saying, "Doctor Weinberger will be here in a minute with Alice." I groaned inwardly at the prospect of more agonising waiting, and Edward squeezed me sympathetically.

"Oh god," Rosalie had already slumped on the floor again, "I can't take this. I really can't."

"All this...waiting..." Emmett bit his lip, squatting down next to Rosalie and stroking her hair, "She'll be alright, right?"

"To be honest, Emmett," Edward sighed, "I don't know. Dad?"

"My poor baby!" Esme was crying again, her face in her hands, "We should _be _there, Carlisle! We're her parents!"

"We're just going to have to wait," he said calmly and gently, and I put my hands to my head, turning round and resting it against the wall, unable to take it anymore. Unable to take the unsure condolences, the long, dragging silences; the waiting.

Always waiting.

A long half an hour passed; I ended up sitting with Esme on the floor, her arm around my shoulders – I needed a mother. Something I hadn't had in a long time.

Edward was next to me, holding my hand, discussing something quietly with Carlisle that neither I nor Esme understood. I thought that was the point. "You look so tired," Esme whispered to me, and I laughed hoarsely.

"Everyone's always saying that."

"Because it's true, dear. You need to sleep more. Especially when there's two of you to look after. So does Edward," she sighed, "I worry about him, sometimes."

"Why?"

She sent me a rueful smile, "He thinks so much. All the time, thinking...worrying. I suppose I'm where I get it from. Alice is much more like Carlisle. I have a lot to thank you for," she said suddenly, patting my hand, "He was so sad a few years ago."

I blushed, "I don't think it's just me. Edward's a happy person, really."

"It is you. I don't think I've seen him happier...not since _her_." We both knew who she meant. Edward's past wasn't as dark as mine – it didn't haunt him – and Tanya was someone I knew little about. Edward didn't want to talk about her...and to be honest, neither did I. She didn't affect our relationship, something of which I was thankful for, and I had never thought to care about it too much. "Such a thinker." Esme sighed, "You know something he did once?"

"What?"

"He spent the whole day trying to convince Alice that an apple was an apple, and not an orange, as she said it was. He looked everything up in all the books we had, showing Alice evidence, _proof _that it was an apple; he even dissected it for her. Really, Alice knew exactly what it was," she laughed, "but she had just decided orange was a better name. That one drove him absolutely up the wall. He was even angrier when Alice cut up all his clothes and said it was a fashion statement."

I laughed, "That sounds like her."

"It does, doesn't it?" Esme let out another heavy sigh, gazing towards the door, "I hope she's ok."

"She will be, Esme. Alice is always ok."

"I've always told myself that. All the times she fell out of trees, or cut herself, or her first day at school...when she left for college. I just don't know if it's going to be enough this time."

"It will be."

A few seconds later, Jasper fell in the door, and we all cried out, "Jasper!"

"It's ok!" he shouted, holding up his hands, "We're ok, everything's ok."

"Where's Alice?"

"Jasper?!" Everything was descending into chaos as Jasper's mother appeared in the doorway, throwing herself onto him and hugging him tightly, "Oh my god, what's happening? What happened to Alice?" I couldn't make head or tail of what was happening, but then Alice was wheeled into the room and everything went silent.

She was deathly white, her short hair slick and sticking to her face and neck. She was hooked up to a drip, stuck into her frail arms, and she seemed much thinner than yesterday. Jasper was the only one who moved, sitting down on a chair beside her, taking her hand and resting his head on the mattress beside her, closing his eyes wearily, as if he'd already come to terms with the situation. "It's not as bad as it looks, really," Jasper whispered, then his breathing evened out.

"He's asleep," his mom whispered, going to stand over him whilst Esme left Carlisle's side and went to sit beside Alice's head. They looked at each other then back down at their children, and they both had the same look of sadness about them.

That was when I decided that I'd had enough. I couldn't take it anymore. "Edward?" I whispered, "Please can we go home?"

* * *

**Ahh I'm kind of frightened that you're all going to kill me for not updating sooner...sorry!**

**Reviews, please? :D They'll make me extra happy!**

**Love, ATO xxxx**

**p.s I will update soon, I promise properly this time.  
**


	21. Fatherhood

**Hey, guys, again, I'm sorry for the long wait...everything seems to be going so slowly at the moment. **

**Just watched the finale of season 5 Grey's Anatomy...any grey's fans here? All I could do was cry...George AND Izzie? What are they trying to do to us?! (sorry if you haven't watched it yet, but people who have, do you agree with me? Any theories? I would like to know because I feel pretty bleak right now.**

**Anyhoo, so, this chapter may be a little...angsty, just because I feel that way. **

**DISCLAIMER – Again, all the characters belong to stephenie meyer. The story belongs to me, since I thought of it...i guess my friends get in on that too :P**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I collapsed onto our bed, curling up into a ball and sighing deeply, feeling as if I should be crying hysterically, but too tired to even bother to try. It was all getting too much for me – all I wanted now was to go to sleep and deal with everything that was going on when I woke up.

Hopefully Alice would be better by then.

Jasper had explained that their baby – a little boy, Jamie; Alice had been right – was in the intensive care unit. He was very small, he'd said, but not too underdeveloped...his size was the real problem. "He's not ready to even be taken off the machine yet," he sighed sadly, "he needs to be kept warm and helped to breathe, but the doctors say he'll be alright."

I couldn't even raise my head when Edward came into the room, "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I yawned, playing with the edges of Edward's sweater as I listened to him swap his clothes for pyjama pants and a shirt.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"We just need sleep," I yawned again, used to referring to both of us: that was what Edward always meant.

He crawled in next to me, tugging the duvet right up to my neck then wrapping his warm arms around me, pulling me into him so we were lying back-to-chest. I settled into the pillows, sinking against my weight, and dropped my head back, resting it on Edward's chest. I laughed hollowly, "Soon you won't be able to do this anymore."

He chuckled quietly, playing with his fingers which met across my growing stomach – just, "I don't think I will, my heavily pregnant Bella."

"Not so pregnant yet," I grumbled, "Still four months to go."

"They'll fly by," he said confidently in my ear, "Before we know it, I'll be panicking and you'll be sitting on the sofa eating peanut butter, even if you are having contractions."

Doubtfully, I replied, "I think I'll be too busy screaming in pain for that."

He was quiet for a few seconds – the silence felt musing – then he said, "You're not ok, are you?"

"I am," I contradicted, "Just a little...frightened, is all."

"Of what?"

"You know perfectly well what," I said, turning in arms so I could see his face in the half-light, "I'm frightened of...everything. Of something going wrong, of the baby being hurt..."

I could have gone on for hours, but Edward stroked my cheek gently, "Nothing's going to go wrong," he said confidently, "It'll all be absolutely fine."

"But Alice..."

"That was a problem because she's so small," Edward said reassuringly, "and there were...complications that we couldn't have foreseen."

"That could happen with me," I said seriously.

"It could," he agreed slowly, "but," he laid one hand gently on my abdomen, which was noticeably stretched now, "it won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not," he said, truthfully again, "but if you just have confidence in our little boy or girl, they'll pull through, even if anything does happen. They're stronger than you think," he or she kicked out then, hard, and Edward smiled, "You see?"

"Yeah, I see."

"Now, get some sleep, and we'll go see everyone in the morning."

"Do you think Alice will ever get better?" I suddenly said, worry still gnawing at me, and Edward sighed.

"Bella, in the morning, please?"

I sighed huffily, "Alright, fine."

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head, "Goodnight, my love."

That morning, just as we were about to leave, the mailman came, "Morning," he said jovially, sticking a letter into my locker, just as Edward ran upstairs; he'd forgotten a pillow of some kind.

"Morning," I yawned, taking it out with a small smile at him; he nodded to me and left as I slid my hands under the tab, not bothered to look at the address.

_Dear Miss Swan_

_Thank you for your letter of the 3__rd__ of March confirming you are interested in our offer, we are all looking forward to meeting you._

_The interview date is 10__th__ April, if this is difficult, please give us a call and we'll arrange another date._

_Yours,_

_Laila Webb_

_Random Task Publishing Head Office._

"Great," I thought, rubbing my eyes, "That's good." I was really too out of it still to be happy, even though this job sounded perfect for me.

I folded the letter up and put it in my bag, intending to show it to someone later, but another letter in my locker caught my eye.

Picking it up, I saw it had nothing but my name on it.

Much as the first one had.

Oh no.

Hands beginning to shake, I picked it up gingerly, slowly sticking my hand under the seal and opening it.

Taking a deep breath, I began to read, and, little by little, the blood trickled out of my face and turned to ice in my heart.

_Bella,_

_I suppose I shouldn't be sending you this. I suppose I shouldn't be sending you anything, but I can't seem to stop myself. You've probably moved on by now...forgotten me, and I hope I'm not making anything worse by sending you this._

_I hope you are doing well, wherever you are; last I heard you were off to New York, to go to college. I'm proud of you for that, you know, but I guess that doesn't mean much. I also heard you found someone; I'm proud and happy for that too. You deserve it...you always did. _

_Bella...I don't know what to say. I don't even know why I'm writing now, when I could have years ago, but I know I have to say something. I'm sorry...so very sorry, for everything I've done and for everything that's happened. I can't explain to you where I've been, or what I've done, or why I haven't contacted sooner; I would, but it's too long and too stupid a story to tell. I would explain why I've been away all these years, but it's not an adequate excuse at all._

_It's all more complicated than it seems. I could say it's all none of my own fault, but, truthfully, it is. _

_Jessica knows. A few weeks ago, she came back to Forks, alone, without Kate, and she found me. I daresay her response was much like yours would be. I can't tell you who sent you both that package, because I don't know. I'm happy they did, though, but I know you might not be._

_But, I'm coming to New York now. Whether you'll see me or not, I'm going to come. This is just a...heads up. Just in case you want to see me. I'll explain if you do. I want to see you, see who my little girl has turned into. You aren't my little girl anymore, though, are you? I hope I haven't lost you completely, but fifteen years is a long time._

_Know that I think of you every day, and I miss you. Every single day. I wish it could have been different, Bells._

_Love (with everything I am)_

_Dad. _

My mind went blank. I stared at the innocent piece of paper as if it were a bomb, the scratchy, messy writing, so like my own, blurring and jumbling into a mixed up mess that I couldn't make sense of.

Had my dead father just sent me...a letter?

No...no no no no...

This could not be happening. Not again.

I took a deep, shuddering breath, hardly noticing as my lungs screamed for air, and held the letter tightly, reading it through again and again, the words still making no sense. It was impossible.

My eyes fixed on the last word: Dad.

Dad.

It couldn't be true.

Dad.

Edward interrupted my shocked, dead silence, "Bella? Bella? Are you ok?"

I didn't move a muscle, my fingers gripping the paper, leaving dents in it as they began to shake violently. "It's...it's..." I forced out, "Him."

Dad.

Edward reached out and read it, as I hugged myself tightly, pressing my eyelids together, trying to block out the words as they shouted in my head, taking over my mind.

Dad dad dad dad dad....

"Bella..." he said softly, "Oh, Bells..."

"It's not true," I finally said, my voice breaking, my eyes snapping up to stare at him desperately, "He can't be coming...he's dead!"

"I don't think he is..."

"No! He's not!" I shouted, "I made my peace with it, he's not allowed to be alive! He's not allowed to do this to me!"

"I know, I know," Edward pulled me into his arms, hugging me even as I stood completely still, not even able to cry, only anger pulsating through me.

"He's not allowed to be!"

"I know..."

There was a ring on the buzzer; it sounded ominous, somehow.

Edward and I both looked round; there was a curly-haired man standing on the other side, behind the frosted glass.

I glanced at Edward, then left him, one hand rubbing my head, to open it for whoever was out there, fully intending to throw the letter away first chance I got. It wasn't as if it could be true. There was no chance.

No chance at all.

Slowly, I clicked open the lock, then pulled on the door, tugging it open.

As it fell back, the man on the other side was revealed, and I froze in horror.

He had dark mahogany, curly hair, which was just starting to thin; deep brown eyes, the exact same colour as my own. A fisherman's hat, and many more lines on his face than I remembered.

His eyes widened as he looked at me, and his mouth began to quiver.

"Bella?" he stammered out, and I shook my head, stumbling back a pace, even as my world began to spin.

I lost my footing, swaying dangerously, and as I felt myself tip backwards, I heard Edward and my father call my name, even as the whole world went black as my head cracked on the floor.

The ringing in my ears was the last thing I heard before I slipped away.

* * *

**I know it sucks, don't worry, you don't need to tell me!**

**Thank you for all your reviews, they make me so happy, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner...school exams start soon, so.**

**Review? :D**

**Love, ATO xxx  
**


	22. Lullaby

**Hey guys! The updates are coming regulaly again, as you can see!**

**This one was much easier to write, even though the middle took a ridiculously long time...**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER - As always, the coup is still in progress.  
**

**p.s Quay is pronounced Key, for anyone including myself who gets confused ;)**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella!"

She sunk to the floor, her head cracking on the hard linoleum, and the stranger and I both rushed to her side; he got there first.

"Excuse me," I said roughly, not caring who he was, pushing him out of the way and kneeling beside her head, gently hauling her off the ground. I didn't look up at him, but I could feel him watching me intently as I pulled her into a sitting position, checking her over for injuries. She seemed relatively unharmed, apart from a small bump on the crown of her head, so leant us both against the wall, her in my arms, knowing there was nothing more I could do but wait.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard him ask, as I quickly put one hand to her stomach, checking on the baby; it kicked, hard as always, and I breathed a silent sight of relief before turning my gaze up to him.

"She's ok," I said, before looking away, firmly ignoring him as I waited for Bella to wake up. "You're her father, aren't you?"

He was still standing above us, "Yes. I am."

"You'd do better to leave then," I replied, "She's not all too happy with you."

"Don't you tell me whether I should leave my own daughter or not," he said indignantly; I instantly recognised that father-of-the-girlfriend tone and rolled my eyes; I really didn't have time for this. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Her boyfriend." I replied shortly, and, just to make sure he got the picture about who would be the one looking after Bella, I added, "We've been together for four years."

"Oh." He sighed and squatted down beside us both; I tried hard not to glare at him as I glanced back up again, but it was hard, "Look..."

"Edward."

"Edward...Cullen?" he said questioningly, and when he nodded, he smiled wryly, "I thought I recognised you. You're Esme and Carlisle's kid, aren't you?"

"Yes." Normally, I would say sir, but this wasn't an ordinary father to boyfriend conversation. I had already decided not to be anything but haughtily polite until Bella said otherwise.

He chuckled, "Renee and Esme always used to go on about how they would get you two together one day...never thought it would happen, though." I decided not to comment on that, and I looked back down at Bella, taking in how her cheeks were slowly reddening again. She should be awake soon.

A few awkward minutes later, Bella moaned softly, and I immediately switched my attention to her, ignoring her father still, "Bells, love? Are you ok?"

I rubbed her arm gently as her eyelids fluttered, then opened, "Edward?" She groaned, bringing one hand up to her head, "What happened?"

"You fainted, love," I murmured to her, wishing her father would move away; he was leaning in close, watching us both.

"Why..." she caught sight of him again, and her face immediately hardened, "Oh."

They stared at each other for a second; I looked between them, noticing for the first time how very alike they were, right down to the eyes. Charlie sighed, "Bells..."

Abruptly she stood, pulling me with her, shaking her head. She stalked out, still pulling me along, out the door to the car, completely ignoring Charlie. "Bella!" he called after her, "Please!"

"Bella..." I said, wondering if this was the best way to go.

"No, Edward, I won't," she hissed, "I will not talk to him."

"I agree, but you should at least let him know that; I don't want him following us around."

She sighed, letting go of my hand and pressing her fingers to her eyes, a gesture I knew meant she was holding back tears. Charlie came up behind us, "Bells, please, just let me explain."

Bella didn't turn round, pressing her hand to her eyes harder, her mouth deepening into a grim slash. "Mr Swan," I began, but he held his hand up to me.

"You would do better not to caution me, Edward, especially when it's about my own daughter."

A quick glance at Bella, and I knew that had hit a nerve. I tried again, "Mr Swan..."

His eyes narrowed at me, "She's my daughter."

"What?!" Bella suddenly shrieked, whipping round and advancing on him, "I am not your daughter! Don't you dare tell my boyfriend what to do! You aren't my father, Charlie!" Neither of us missed how she didn't call him dad. "Leave me alone!" she cried, "I don't want you here!"

"Bella, I'm sorry..." Charlie suddenly caught sight of Bella's arms, crossed over her stomach – which provided a pretty good resting place – and his mouth dropped open, eyes wide. I closed mine and groaned, knowing what was coming.

One good thing about my relationship with Bella was that, in the beginning, I didn't have to deal with over-protective fathers who wanted to rip me apart for dating their daughter. I didn't have to spend months getting them to like me. But since I got his daughter pregnant...I was definitely not in his good books.

Not that I minded too much...it just made everything that more complicated.

"Are you...pregnant?!" Charlie's voice began to squeak near the end, but Bella didn't soften her gaze.

"Yes, I am," she said, haughtily, angrier than I had ever seen her, "with _his _baby."

It felt rather awkward standing there in the middle watching my girlfriend – soon to be fiancée, but that was beside the point – and her father staring each other down. I contemplated getting into the car, but I knew that would be leaving Bella there alone, and I wanted to be there if she needed my support. I didn't look as if she did though.

"His?!" Charlie replied indignantly, his fingers sweeping through the air to point at me – I remembered just then that he used to be a police officer - but Bella cut him off.

"What's it to you that I'm pregnant? You didn't care when I won the spelling bee when I was eleven...you didn't care when Lauren stole my date to the prom...you were meant to be there, helping me and being fatherly then! But you weren't, so don't you dare try to apologise, and don't you dare look at Edward as if this is his fault!"

Charlie averted his gaze from me and tried to speak again, but Bella was still talking, "Don't, Charlie. I made my peace with your death years ago, and I had to live through my childhood without you. You left me with _her_, all by myself...and I'll never forgive you for that. Now," she opened the car door and gestured inside, "You can come with us to the hospital, because Carlisle and Esme are there and I don't know what else to do. You can go back to wherever you came from with them when they do."

With that, she sunk into the front seat, eyes stationed straight ahead, and didn't say anything more, except from a tight, "Edward."

I knew what that tone meant, and I obediently moved round the car and slid into the driver's seat. As I started it up and Charlie got in the back, I took her hand and held it, squeezing it tightly; she squeezed back, but didn't say a word.

The drive to the hospital seemed long and incredibly tense; everyone was silent, except for the slight purr of the engine as I drove through the relatively empty streets.

We pulled up outside the hospital and Bella got out immediately, "Charlie, go ask reception for Alice Cullen. I need to talk to Edward."

He had no chance to reply, as Bella dragged me off again, leaving him there to make his own way in. We rounded a corner, heading through the car park, into the hospital, Bella never stopping once, until we reached an empty staircase, where Bella abruptly stopped. She took a deep breath, then turned round to face me, surprising me by suddenly moving forward and wrapping her arms around my neck; hugging me tightly with a soft sigh.

I was confused, but not unduly, "You ok?" I asked quietly, my arms going around her; she sighed again and swallowed.

"Yeah...I'm ok."

She took a deep, shuddering breath, as if she was trying to hold back tears, pressing her cheek into my chest; I kissed the top of her head, rocking her gently, "Just breathe, love."

She took another one, then she gulped, "Oh god...this is horrible."

"I know, love, I know."

"How can he be alive?" she whispered hoarsely, her voice muffled a little by my shirt, "How can he just come back as if he were never dead?"

I didn't say anything; I didn't have anything to say. There was no answer to what she was asking.

"I can't handle this, Edward. It's not fair. It's not fair!"

"I know."

"It's not fair," she mumbled sadly, and my heart broke for her. I could only imagine how hard it must be to see your dead father practically resurrected.

She did cry; just stood still and silent, and all I could do to comfort her was to stroke her hair gently and hold her. Then, with a sigh she said, "What shall I do, Edward?" she looked up at me, eyes pleading, "I don't know what to do!"

I shifted, tucking my head on top of hers, pondering. "I think...I think you should let him have his say."

"What?"

She obviously wasn't expecting that, but I carried on, gently, "He's still your father, Bells, but...even if you aren't going to have a relationship with him, he should at least have the opportunity to explain to you why...he left."

She didn't reply, just buried her head further into me and sighed. "Bells?"

"Yeah, I know. You're right, as always."

I chuckled, "Not always, just I had to do a lot of apologising to my parents once."

"Mmm," she agreed slightly.

We stood there together for a while, until Bella lifted her head finally and smiled, "Thank you."

I leant down and kissed her softly, "Always a pleasure."

The ring weighed heavy in my pocket as we walked back to Alice's hospital room, my arm around her shoulders, one of hers round my waist and the other wrapped protectively around her stomach, her head on my shoulder. I knew that, someday soon, I would have to ask her; it would drive me insane if I didn't. I ran my fingers over its velvet smoothness, plans suddenly formulating in my head.

This was going to take a lot of thinking about.

**Bella's POV**

Edward seemed preoccupied by something, so I let him be as we made our way to Alice's room; I had a lot to think about too.

Like what I was going to say to my father.

I had no idea whether I would be able to face him. I didn't even know if I wanted to.

One of the worst things was: I didn't know if I loved him anymore. It had been too long, and his return had hurt me too much. It almost made me hate myself, but I could understand. How was anyone supposed to handle their father coming back from the dead? In my opinion, my reaction was one of the better ways I could've done it.

At least I didn't try to run him over with my car.

Though, it wasn't as if I hadn't thought about it.

When we got in, everyone was standing in a semicircle, looking at something I could see. Jasper looked up as we entered, his face shining, "Look!"

Everyone moved away as one entity – I could see Charlie in the background, but I ignored him – and there he was...little baby Jamie.

He had Alice's blue eyes, I saw immediately. Mine were wide as I looked at him; he was so tiny.

I said so to Jasper, who laughed, "He's like Alice, in that respect. Though I hope he'll have my hair," he looked over to Alice, his mouth turning down at the edges; Esme went to him, whilst Edward and I watched Jamie, astounded.

"It's amazing," he whispered, and I smiled a little, nudging him.

"You're an Uncle. Uncle Edward.

He sent me a wry grin, "And you're an Aunt."

"Not officially," I corrected him, expecting him to nod, but he didn't.

"Not officially," he repeated simply, with a twinkle in his eye, turning back to his baby nephew. I was suitably confused, but decided not to pursue the topic. Edward would tell me what he meant, if he meant anything, later.

I looked back at Jamie too, and was struck by how, in a few months time, Edward and I would have one of these little children too. The thought was just staggering, and I took his hand, intertwining our fingers, not taking my eyes off the baby. His fingers and toes were perfect and tiny; so fragile they looked incredibly breakable. I reached out and touched his hand, which suddenly curled into a fist around my finger, squeezing with such force I never would've thought a baby could have.

It truly was a miracle.

*

Later, I was curled up in a chair, alone in the room with Alice and Jamie – everyone else had gone off for food – my eyes closed, tired to the point of exhaustion, but not wanting to sleep, in case Alice woke.

Jamie began to cry shrilly suddenly – obviously he had some pretty strong lungs, and I smiled, softly stroking his silky smooth arm, my smile fading as he kept it up, crying, I was sure, for Alice.

"Shush, Jamie," I tried to soothe him, "Come on, little baby, shh."

He didn't stop, and I began to bite my lip, at a complete loss how to soothe him. How did mothers stop their children from crying? I didn't know.

Then I was suddenly struck by an idea: singing to him.

I began to hum a random tune; I had no idea what it was, it was the first thing that popped into my head. Humming a little louder, and leaning closer to his cot, the words began to come to me, morphing into a lullaby I thought I'd heard years ago.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye mountain, softly blows o'er lullaby bay..."

It was as if the tune was playing in my head, and I was hearing it for the first time, yet I knew exactly how it went.

"It fills the sails of boats that are waiting; waiting to sail your worries away..." I took a breath, my soft singing growing stronger, and Jamie began to quiet, his deep, blue eyes gazing at me; I smiled as I sang.

_It isn't far to Hushabye mountain,_

_and your boat waits down by the quay. _

_The winds of night, so softly, are sighing; _

_soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

_So close your eyes_

_On Hushabye mountain,_

_Wave goodbye to cares of the day..._

"And watch your boat from Hushabye mountain, sail far away...from lullaby...bay," I finished on a whisper, as Jamie's eyes closed and he fell asleep, his soft grip on my finger loosening and his little breaths evening out.

I sat back, stunned; how had I known that song? How had I known how to sing it...singing to Jamie, I had felt like a real mother. Crooning softly, sending a baby to sleep, with a song that had come to me from the deepest regions of my mind.

I searched back, the song echoing in my head – now it had been remembered, it was not going to be forgotten – and I caught a faint image of a woman, high above me, her eyes a cerulean blue, her lips moving, this song twisting around it. The tune was so familiar, but I couldn't remember where I knew it from.

I began to sing it again to myself, marvelling at how it soothed even me, making me feel calm and peaceful...safe.

"Your mother used to sing you that," a sudden voice came from the doorway, and I started, twisting round to find Charlie standing there, a slight smile on his face.

"What?" I said, sharply, wanting to know what he meant but not wanting to speak to him.

"Renee," he repeated gently, "When you were a little baby. It was the only thing that would soothe you. Renee would sing it to you, every single night."

"Mom? That's her song?"

He smiled gently, "Sometimes, Bells, we find we remember things that we didn't even think we could remember."

He turned then, abruptly leaving me there, feeling as if a bombshell had just been dropped on me.

That was her song?

I tried it again, tasting the lyrics as they echoed in the air; it felt like they were coming straight out of my heart.

"That's a beautiful song," a faint voice croaked from behind me, "Where did you learn it?"

The song stopping short on my lips, I looked at the bed slowly, "Alice?"

She was there, her eyes open, her signature smile playing about her lips, "Hey, Bella."

"Oh my god, Alice," I stood, moving to stand next to her, tears forming in my eyes, making my vision blurry; I took her hand, "You're awake," I whispered, the tears dripping down my cheeks, "You're back."

"I guess I am," she whispered back, her voice hoarse, then she threw her head back, closing her eyes, looking pained.

"What is it, Al? Do you hurt?"

"No," she said, pushing herself up a little, weakly, and fixing me with one of her looks, "But, Bella, tell me something, truthfully."

"Yes? What?"

"Truthfully...how ruined is my hair?"

I stared at her, incredulous, then I collapsed, relieved giggles bubbling up; Alice began to laugh too, shaking her head, "It's horrible, I can feel it! Bella, please, before you do anything else, brush it!" She pulled at it, still laughing, "No one's allowed to see me like this!"

"I don't think it matters that much, Al," I replied, giggling.

"There should be a hairbrush in my bag, if I packed it right," she said, pointing toward her unopened duffle bag, "It's...somewhere in there," she touched the top of her forehead, "I can't quite remember."

I searched through her bag, pulling out the brush. I sat on the edge of her bed, and began to run the brush slowly through her raven hair, teasing out all the tangles whilst she closed her eyes and sighed. "You feeling ok?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Better...what happened?"

I shrugged, "Complication. That's all anyone will tell me. It's all fixed though apparently...they were just concerned about whether you would wake up or not.

She smiled wryly, "Well, I'm awake aren't I."

Jamie began to cry again, and Alice turned her head sharply, twisting the brush out of her hair; it clattered to the floor. "And so, apparently, is he," I whispered, and Alice gasped.

"That's him? That's...my baby?"

"Yep," I replied, standing up and going over to the cot, "You want to hold him?"

"Like nothing else in this world."

I picked him up carefully, marvelling at how light he was, and put him gently into her frail arms, pulling his hat a little further down on his head. Alice's eyes were shining as she took him in; she found his hand and smiled as it curled around her finger. "Hello," she crooned softly, "Hey there...I knew he would be a boy."

She grinned triumphantly, but there were tears in her eyes too, "His name's Jamie, just like you wanted," I said, and Alice nodded.

"Perfect."

He looked just right there, the perfect size for Alice's little arms, and when she kissed his forehead, his eyes opened, focusing their large gaze on her.

Then he smiled, and I never thought I'd ever seen Alice so happy.

"He has my eyes...but Jasper's smile," she nodded, "Definitely Jazzy's smile."

Jamie yawned, then I supposed he was hungry, as he began to cry again. I told Alice so, and she sighed, "I'm too tired right now." Her eyes gleamed, "But...sing to him again, Bells," she said, as Jamie's cries grew shriller, "Sing to him!" she insisted, a happy smile on her face despite the crying.

I did so, beginning the whole song again, and Alice closed her eyes as I sang.

By the time I'd finished, both mother and son were asleep again, Jamie wrapped up tight in Alice's arms, and I smiled wryly, before letting my head drop down onto the mattress and closing my eyes.

And, just like them, I slept.

* * *

**Awh...motherly bonding time.**

**Reviews? Even one word would be great!**

**:D**

**I will try as hard as I can to get stuff up for you, but I have revision to do (and loads of it) so it'll be a bit touch and go this week. Mind the Gap will be updated soonish, so look out for that :D**

**Love. ATO xxxx  
**


	23. Long Days

**Alright, here we go, winding down now...it's going to be fluff from here on out. What a lovely thought...**

**This is ending soon – I say this, and I mean it this time ; ) – but I have a brand new story waiting in the wings, which I've been working hard on and I hope you'll all like :D**

**But I still have a way to go with this, so...carrying on :D**

**My family are doing something SO English at the moment. It's raining and we are cooking on the barbeque. Yes, every ten minutes or so, I am out there, with an umbrella, cooking steak and sausages which my mother has decided MUST BE COOKED ON THE BBQ BECAUSE THEY WON'T TASTE NICE OTHERWISE!**

**She has also decided I must be the one to cook them, since I'm not 'pulling my weight' and am 'on the computer all the time'. Pssh, what twoddle. **

**Who ever said the English would be stopped by rain?! :D**

**Random thing of the day number 1. I shall be commenting on this on each chapter from now on, to give you an insight into the slight craziness that is our existence :D**

**Ok, now you all know I'm insane, I'll just get on with this chapter, before my mum sends me out again.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Bells," Alice called, juggling a baby, a bottle, and a phone at the same time, "It's your dad for you!"

"Thanks," I replied, catching the phone; for a few months now, my father had been living back in Forks, calling once or twice a week to check up on me. It was the most I would allow – even talking to him was an achievement, for me.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Charlie."

I heard him grumble down the phone, "I wish you would just call me dad, Bells."

"Let's not push it," I laughed, shifting slightly on the sofa, my ever-growing baby making it intensely uncomfortable for me, "How are you?"

"Same old, same old. The house is pretty empty without anyone here."

"I'll see you, Bella!" Alice shouted from across the room, "Jasper will be home soon, and Jamie's getting restless."

I sent her a wave, not directing my attention away from the phone, "You'll get used to it."

"What about you?" Alice shut the door, "Any news on the little one?"

"None at all," I sighed, rubbing my stomach carefully – I was nearing my due date, but the baby didn't seem willing to move at all. It was getting rather boring, just sitting around all day, and Edward had got into the internship program at one of the hospitals, so I was usually alone. With swollen ankles. That made a lot of pretty horrible days.

"Just wait it out, Bells," he said knowingly, "You'll be glad you did when you're awake at 5am feeding it and your Edward is still asleep."

I laughed at the absurdity of that idea, "Edward'll be the one up, not me." I wouldn't admit it, but having this baby out of me was getting to sound like a very good thing. It was becoming hard to actually go to the bathroom, even when I really needed to.

"If he's anything like I was, he won't. Renee used to be the one who woke up at night, though, to be fair, I was always on diaper duty."

"Didn't she do that as well?" I teased; Charlie sighed.

"Yes...yes, she did, but I did it once!"

We both laughed together, "How's the job?" he asked; he seemed to remember every single detail of my life nowadays.

"They must not be able to find anyone better, since they said they were willing to wait until the baby was born for me to start work. And they'll let me work from home."

He sounded surprised, "Wow...they must be really eager to have you."

"I guess so." I heard the scratch of the key in the lock, "Sorry, Charlie, I have to go: Edward's home."

He rang off with a chuckle and a, "Bye, Bella. Tell Edward I said hello."

Edward came in the door just as I put down the phone and sat up, stretching awkwardly. He smiled crookedly at me, making my heart skip a beat, "Evening, love."

I held my arms out, "Help me up and we'll say hello."

His smile grew as he came over, taking my hands and yanking me up so I fell into him, "Careful!" I yelped as I flung my arms around his neck in an attempt to stay upright; he just laughed as he steadied me.

"I'm always careful."

He bent down, 'carefully', and kissed me, then murmured, "How are you?"

I kissed him, "Alright. My legs hurt."

"You should sit down," he said immediately, not waiting for me to answer as he dropped us both onto the sofa, pulling the coffee table closer so I could swing my legs up onto it. I sighed, always relieved to have the pressure taken off my feet, and Edward put an arm around me, dropping a kiss into my hair then resting his cheek on it.

"How was your day?" I asked, settling my head on his shoulder.

"Tiring," he yawned, "You wouldn't believe how much running around I have to do."

"Saved anyone's life yet?" I teased; I felt him shake his head.

"No, but I am the talk of the hospital. Not many interns have a nine months pregnant girlfriend who is nearing her due date, and not many interns need to use the phone as much as I do. In fact, not many of the interns have girlfriends at all..."

I laughed, "You don't need to call me as often as you do; I have Alice, and she's not going back to work for another few months."

He shook his head, "I want to; I drive all the others crazy with worry if I don't. Some of them even lend me change just to shut me up." We both laughed, then he sighed, "But it is weird, you know? It feels as if you're at school again, being an intern. You're like the lowest of the low..."

"You'll be fine," I said assuredly, "You always are. And as long as you don't go off with one of those female interns, I'm happy."

He chuckled, "As if I could do that when you won't get out of my head."

I appreciated that comment.

"Anyway," he yawned, "I may go take a nap before dinner; that place wears me out. Are you coming?"

As always, napping with him sounded like a great idea, "Ok," I shrugged – maybe I would actually get some sleep instead of dozing uncomfortably.

He helped me up then slung one supportive arm around my waist; my ankles made it hard for me to walk. "Ugh," I groaned as soon as we got in, bouncing a little as I dropped onto our bed, "You know, if there's another thing I can't wait for, it's to be able to walk again."

Edward grinned, closing the door and flicking off the light, so the room was immersed in gloom, counter-acted by the sunlight filtering in from under the blind. "I can't wait for that either, but for other reasons."

I elbowed him as he crawled up next to me, "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he said innocently.

"The innuendos; you know it's not fair to talk to me like that when I can hardly move," I grumbled in reply

He laughed throatily, whispering huskily in my ear, "I'll just be happy when I can get both arms around you again."

I shivered, "Edward, stop it!"

"Only a few more days," he finished, as I began to elbow him again, stopping in mid-elbow as a thought occurred to me.

"Are you frightened?"

He abruptly stopped chuckling, "What?"

"Are you frightened?"

"Of what?"

"The fact that we'll have a son or daughter in less than a week. The fact that you'll be a father."

He was silent, then he said quietly, "I am. So frightened that it makes me want to run away and hide under the bed like I used to when I was a kid."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because it's good frightened," he replied, "it's I-can't-believe-this-is-happening-but-I'm-excited-anyway frightened. And I won't run, because what would that make me?"

"I'm scared too," I said, "but I don't think it's good scared."

"Then what kind of scared is it?"

"It's I don't think I'm going to be good enough scared," I whispered, and Edward sighed, stroking my hair gently as he replied.

"You are going to be good enough, Bells, that's one thing you don't need to be worried about."

"You won't need to worry," I sighed, "You're good at everything."

"That may be true, but you're going to be a good mother, I know it. After all, you are the perfect girlfriend." He kissed me gently, alleviating my fears a little.

"But what if it doesn't like me?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "That is one of the silliest things I've ever heard." I blushed as he kissed me again, "Just sleep, Bells. You're going to end up surprising yourself, trust me."

I attempted to argue, but he cut me off, "Sleep."

Disgruntled, but not enough to pursue the conversation, I buried my head in the pillow, pressing myself as close as was possible against his ever-warm chest, and fell asleep.

**5 days later**

"Why?" I groaned, incredibly hot – it was now the middle of August - even as Edward set a fan right beside the bed, "Why me?"

"Ah, love," he sighed sympathetically, stroking my cheek from his place on the floor beside my head, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" I said irritably, "I'm sorry. Sorry I have to lie here like a lemon waiting for this baby to arrive!" He didn't reply, just squeezed my hand gently as I sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling.

"This sucks."

"I know."

"No, this really sucks."

"I know."

"Edward," I moaned, turning my head towards him, "Can't you do something?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, love, but no. I wish I could; I don't like seeing you unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy, I'm pissed off!"

It was a credit to him that he didn't laugh, but scooted up onto the bed, putting his arms around me and hugging me tight. I sighed again, dropping my head onto his shoulder, "It has to be soon, right? I don't think I can take this any longer. Nine months is long enough."

There was silence for a while, then I said, "I miss the kitchen."

Edward did laugh then, rocking me a little as he chuckled, "I love you so much, you know."

**The next day**

Alice was with me today, along with little Jamie. I'd been bedridden for five days straight, not able to muster the strength to get up, and was three days past my due date. Plus, Edward was working today.

Needless to say, I was not in a good mood.

"How's it going?" Alice said cheerfully, handing me a sandwich on a plate and picking Jamie up from his bassinet, settling back into her chair beside the bed.

"No better than when you asked me five minutes ago, Al."

She sent me a little grin as she tugged Jamie's hat over his head, listening to him giggle, "It's always nice to ask."

I didn't reply, staring at the ceiling again, examining the bumps and cracks which I had become very familiar with over the past few days. It was silent for a while, then Alice piped up again, "Do you want to play a game?"

That was what Edward came home to find us doing, hours later, as the sun was beginning to set, playing what seemed like our thousandth game of go fish.

"Edward!" I shrieked in relief, "Thank god!" I pointed to Alice, "Make her go away!"

She rolled her eyes, "Thank _god_ you're back, Edward, now I can finally leave!" She did so, throwing me a wink, "We'll pick this up tomorrow, Bells!"

"No!" I moaned, as Edward threw his bag onto the sofa and sat down in Alice's vacant chair; I grabbed his collar, "Please please please stay home tomorrow! I can't deal with another day of her! I'm stressed enough as it is!"

"You know you love her really," he reasoned.

"It's hard to remember why when you have to play millions of games of go fish with her," I retorted, letting him go and slumping back on the bed again; he immediately moved forward and took my hand.

"How are you?"

I gave him a look, "No different. No different at all." I sighed, "It's sick of me to want to be in labour just so I can do something other than lie in bed, isn't it?"

"No," he replied, "That's just the pregnancy talking."

"I hope it is. Anyway, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"Ok, one: what's the longest anyone's ever gone over their due date?"

He thought for a while, "I think...normally within a week. It can take two."

"What if it takes longer?"

"It won't," he soothed, "don't worry."

"But what if it does?"

"It won't."

"But what if?"

"It won't," he insisted. "And even _if _it does, there are ways of inducing labour."

"Really?" this was news to me, "Such as?"

"There's ways they can do it medically, and some crackpot things like...eating curry, walking, sex..."

"What? Repeat that?"

"Walking?"

He knew exactly what he was talking about; I could see from the mischievous grin on his face. "No, the other one."

"Curry?"

"Edward..."

"That's as good a description as any," he laughed. "It doesn't work, Bella, it's just a theory."

"If it helps get the baby moving," I hedged, wondering if he would actually agree with it, but I didn't think he would without a lot of persuading.

He grew a little more serious, "No, Bella."

"Why not?"

"It's a theory, one, and two...no."

"Oh come on, Edward, don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy it," I said sarcastically; he gave me an arched look.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't, I'm just saying it's incredibly...inconvenient."

Inconvenient? "Oh..." I giggled, "I know why you won't."

He frowned, "There's no other reason than that."

"Oh, yes there is," I replied, still laughing, "Go on, you can say it."

"Say what?"

"I know you're thinking it, Edward."

"Thinking what?"

"It's not just 'inconvenient', is it?"

We stared each other down for a few more seconds, then he sighed, "Ok, ok, I admit it...it's weird, ok? I find making love to pregnant women weird." He looked disgruntled as I began to laugh, "It's not that funny."

"Oh yes it is," I giggled, "You won't do it just because it's 'weird'." I laughed harder, "Who would've thought?"

"Bella..."

"You're backing down because it's weird!"

"I'll make you a deal, ok?" he said, interrupting me, "If, in twelve days, you still haven't had the baby, I will do it. I'll do it, but only for you. And I'm not guaranteeing that it'll work, either, but I'll try it."

"You will?"

"I will," he promised solemnly, "But only because it's you."

**Ten days later**

"Ok, there has to be something wrong with me!" I gestured down to my bulging abdomen, "It can't be that great in there! Surely being out where you can breathe must be so much more interesting!"

"There's nothing wrong with you," Edward murmured quietly, obviously worn out; neither of us had been sleeping, due to the fact that I couldn't, and that I took up quite a lot of the bed.

"Then why isn't he or she coming out?"

"Bells, we've discussed this."

"I know," I lapsed into silence for a while, then, something we'd 'discussed' a week ago crossed my mind. "Edward..."

His hands were crossed over his stomach, his ankles crossed; the picture of relaxation, but his face told another story. "No," he said firmly.

"But-"

"I said twelve days, love."

"It's not as if it's a sacrifice!"

He looked at me then, "Don't beg me, love, please."

"Edward, please, I really can't bear this any longer."

"Bella..."

"Listen, Edward," I insisted, shifting myself up in bed so I could push my case easier, "Don't you want to have this child? This baby is half of you, and half of me, mixed up into a little being that we're both going to love. It's going to be ours, Edward. Yours and mine. I want it, and I know you want it too. And it's so close, but I can't do this alone, you know that." He was silent, and I didn't know if I was making any difference, but, somehow, I was certain this would work if he agreed.

If only I could convince him.

"This is for me, Edward, and for our little girl or boy." I didn't know what else to say, so I just bit my lip and lapsed into silence. He just gazed at me, his green eyes unfathomable.

"Bells..." he said, finally, and I began again, thinking he was going to argue.

"Edward, come on-"

"Bella."

His expression flashed from stillness to indecision, then he suddenly darted forward, pressing his lips to mine with a groan.

"Fine."

He was kissing me gently; slowly, and the usual tingling spread through me even as I twisted my fingers into his hair – whoever had thought up this method was, in my opinion, in need of some sort of award.

Something contracted, then, suddenly I felt it.

Abruptly breaking away from Edward, my mouth shaping into an O, I touched my stomach gingerly, then glanced up at him in shock.

He raised his eyebrows, then grinned, "I am too good."

* * *

**Aandd...CUE THE CRAZY EDWARD!**

**IT's all coming up, my friends.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Love, ATO xxxxx  
**


	24. Emmett is not all that indistructable

**Supermassive black hole has officially become my new obsession.**

**Not joking, I don't even LIKE that genre of music that much...but that song. Weirdness.**

**Anyhoo, thanks for all your reviews, guys, I do love them!**

**I'm sorry for the very very long wait, but I have had exams and I've been studying for them, even though I failed most of them epically, but I'm back from now on, since they're over...yay :D I also have a properly brand new story waiting in the wings now, and a lovely new Beta who is helping me; i'll introduce you all to her when the story begins, if you want to read it. Stay tuned for that!**

**Ok, so carrying on.**

**A few more chapters of this to go...do you want it to be a boy or a girl? :D**

**Also, random thing of the day no. 2 : You really can own more than 1 toothbrush. It's actually true...I found out that I actually own 3 today. It was quite the revelation.**

**DISCLAIMER – as always, SM owns all, I own Random Task publishing (Yes, I made that up ;) and my cool new skirt (which is awesome).**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

"I'm here!" Alice called, racing into the room just as Edward chucked a whole packet of cereal bars into the very large duffel bag and zipped it up; I was sitting on the sofa, holding a pillow and attempting to stay calm, even as my insides squeezed themselves gently – it was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Al? What're you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes, coming over and taking the pillow from me, tucking it under her arm, "I'm going with you, of course!"

"You don't need to do that, Al, you have to look after Jamie."

"Pssh," she interrupted, "Jasper can do it for a day or so." She bit her lip, "Well...I may just go and check on him every now and again, but other than that, I am here for you." She grinned, "Every single minute of it."

That sounded a little terrifying, but I was grateful – it would be nice to have someone who knew what it was like in there with me.

"I called Rosalie and Emmett already," she said, as Edward suddenly ran into the bedroom, looking more like a flash of bronze than a person, "They'll be there when we get there."

"So everyone's watching me give birth?"

"'Fraid so."

I sighed, tilting my head and watching Edward steam into the room again. Alice cocked an eyebrow, "What's he doing?"

"I don't even know. He's been running around like a mad person for five minutes now."

"Hmm." Alice went over to him and shouted, "Hey!" he jumped, skidding to a sudden halt, "Don't we need to get going?"

"I can't find the car keys!" Edward half-shrieked frantically, even as I leaned over the back of the sofa, spotting them on the kitchen table. "We're going to be late and we're not going to get a room, just because I can't find the goddamn car keys! This is a disaster! And there could be queues! I don't think I did enough test runs...what if it takes longer than I think it will? What are we going to do?" Alice gave me a look that said: how long has he been like this?

"About five minutes," I mouthed back.

"Oh."

She turned around to Edward who was still ranting, then, suddenly, to my surprise, drew back her hand and slapped him. "Calm down!" she barked; Edward rubbed his cheek, his eyes wide with shock, mirroring mine.

"They're on the kitchen table!" she shrieked at him, then she slapped him again, "Come on, Edward, calm down!"

I began to shake with laughter as she made to slap him once more; he caught her hand and said, quietly, "Ok, Alice, I've got the picture. There's no need to slap me again."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

Edward picked up the car keys and touched his flaming cheek, "Ow, Alice."

"Sorry." She rubbed her palm, "I enjoyed that, though, just for the record."

I was still laughing as I levered myself up, nearly falling down again because of it. "Ow," I gasped, "Please...someone stop me...this makes it hurt more!" Immediately Edward was at my side, whilst Alice suddenly screamed.

"Emmett naked on a cold day!"

I abruptly stopped laughing, "Alice, that's just beyond not funny."

"Come on, come on!" she said, beckoning Edward and I out the door – he already had the bag slung onto his shoulder and an arm around my waist, practically holding me up as I walked slowly out.

"You're so gonna owe me 25 big ones when this is over," she giggled to me.

"Pssh," I said, as they levered – and I mean literally – me down the stairs. I was hoping and praying I wouldn't have a contraction halfway down. "It's going to be a boy. Then you'll both owe me."

"If we win you'll owe us," Alice giggled, opening the door for me, the warm summer air hot against my face.

We made it to the hospital in record time, thanks to Edward's crazy driving, and were just getting out the car when I doubled over, hissing in pain. "Shit," I gasped, clutching at my shirt as my insides twisted in on themselves painfully – this definitely was the strangest feeling I had ever experienced. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like actually _having _this baby, but I suspected Edward was going to have a few broken fingers by the end of this.

"Bella!" Edward was at my side, supporting me, but there was nothing he could do except wait for the contraction to ride itself out. Alice simply strode cheerfully into the hospital – I could hear her arguing with the receptionist from outside. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I straightened up, taking a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm fine...those'll just be easier to handle if I'm lying down."

"Come on, let's get you inside."

Alice bounced into view as I was half carried through the door, wielding a wheelchair which she immediately forced under my knees so I fell into it, "Good news! I got you a single room, and I got them to put two beds in there for me and Edward!"

"How?" Edward asked, obviously astounded; I was too, from what I'd heard it was hard to get a single room, and even harder to get one bed in there, let alone two.

"Simple," she giggled, literally skipping along, throwing a wave at the receptionist, "I charmed him."

I turned around and found the receptionist was staring after us, his eyes slightly glazed over; Edward chuckled, "Mary Alice Cullen has a child and a Jasper and yet she still manages to reduce men to a gibbering wreck. If I wasn't your brother, I would be proud of you."

"I'm just glad I don't have to share labour with anyone else," I grumbled; they both laughed in harmony, then wheeled me into the lift.

The room Alice had managed to get me was, I decided once getting settled in, pretty good. Alice had already unpacked, setting two pillows behind my head, a quilt across the thin hospital blanket, and one of Edward's jumpers in my hands, the latter for which I was very grateful. Edward placed a chair right up against the bed and took one of my hands, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my skin whilst I threw my head back and took a deep breath, trying to ready myself.

"This is it," Edward murmured, the wonder in his voice mirroring my own feelings.

"I know," I opened my eyes and looked at him; we both simply smiled at each other, with nothing else to say. "Love you."

"For always."

*

"Jeez!" I gasped, releasing my death grip on Edward and Rosalie's hands and falling back against the crumpled pillows, panting.

"Jeez indeed," Rosalie agreed, massaging her fingers, "You don't have half a tight grip, Bells."

"Sorry," I muttered; Edward only shook his hand out once, before pressing it to my forehead.

"You ok?"

I took a breath, "Yeah...I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Edward looked more panicked than I was.

"Aside from the gut-wrenching pain, yes, I'm good."

"That was about five minutes," Alice cut in, holding up a watch, "We're getting closer."

If anything, that only served to make Edward worse. I tried to relax and forget the fact that I still had a long way to go whilst Edward squeezed my hand tightly and ranted on about something I couldn't be bothered to even listen to.

"Ha!" Emmett laughed from his seat in the corner, "Look at you, Eddie! You're redder than Bells!"

"No jokes! This is not a joking matter! Bella is in labour!" Edward snarled; his face had slowly started to become a worrying shade of purple, and when, exactly four minutes, thirty seconds later, another contraction came and I crushed his hand again, he looked ready to blow.

I gritted my teeth against the pain, tears leaking out from under my eyelids, "Breathe, Bella," Rosalie chanted, holding my hand tightly, "Breathe. Short, quick breaths, remember." I did as she said, half-shrieking as I did so; Edward groaned loudly, his face growing redder, a vein clear on his forehead.

"Edward," I hissed at him in between breaths, "I...can't handle...if you don't stay...CALM!"

"Breathe!"

I wasn't sure who shouted that, but I literally growled at him and he obeyed, breathing along with me, his face slowly returning to its normal colour as the pain faded, leaving me gasping again and wishing it would all just be over. I took a breath, then eyed Edward, "You do not freak, or I'll start to freak, and you don't want the pregnant lady to freak!"

"Sorry," he murmured sheepishly, lifting my hand and kissing it, "Won't happen again."

"Good."

Emmett was still laughing, but a glare from me quickly shut him up. "Jeez," he muttered, "If looks could kill..."

"You would have been dead years ago; I would've made sure of it."

Everyone laughed at Emmett's hurt expression then, even Edward, and the atmosphere lightened slightly as my doctor returned. "Having a good time?" she smiled.

"Just peachy."

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked, sitting down at the end of the bed; everyone except Edward immediately scarpered out the door, already familiar with the routine. When the doctor comes in, they all go out.

I simply nodded, letting her check me over but keeping my attention on Edward, who was smiling reassuringly, gently stroking my damp hair and pushing it back from my face.

"Five centimetres," Doctor Weinberger confirmed, her glove making a horrible snapping noise as she tugged it off, "You still have a way to go."

"Ugh," I groaned, closing my eyes, "How far?"

"It looks to be another six hours or so."

"Six hours?!" I shot up in bed, "What?!"

"Bells, love, shhh..." Edward lightly pulled me back against the pillows, "Calm; it'll be ok."

"Six hours?!"

"Shh, shh," he chanted softly, even as I felt my eyes widen with panic, "Bella, please, calm down."

"No, no," I shook my head wildly, turning to the doctor, "I can't, I can't! Not for another six hours!"

"Bella," Edward said; I turned to him and he took my chin in his hands, "Calm."

"Can you handle this, Edward? Does Bella need..."

"She'll be fine; I've got it."

She nodded and left, the slamming of the door making me jump, my heart beating fast. "Bella," Edward said again, holding me still, locking me in with his eyes, "Please, you have to stay calm."

"I can't!" I half-shrieked, "Six more hours of this! I'm a nervous wreck already, I can't handle six more hours!"

"Yes, you can," he replied, his eyes determined, "I know you can."

"You may know it, but I don't!"

"All you need to do, love, is breathe. Breathe and think of our child, who you'll see in six hours; it'll be worth it, I promise. Six hours until he or she comes, love, that's not really very long to wait. What's the point in giving up when we've both gotten this far? I promise you – it's going to be worth it if you keep trying."

"You promise?" I said, sounding like a little child, even though I knew a baby would be coming out of me one way or another; Edward chuckled.

"Do I need to?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, love, I promise." He pressed his lips to mine lightly, "It'll all be worth it."

I sighed and sat back, "Alright, then, but you'll be regretting this in six hours."

He laughed, "I'm sure I will be."

"Is the coast clear?" Emmett stuck his head around the doorway, checking for stray doctors, and upon finding none, he waltzed in, a polystyrene burger box filled with macaroni and cheese in his large hands. "They're all out getting dinner," he explained, "They were getting a little hungry."

"Damn," I muttered, gazing darkly at my cup on the table, "Too bad all I can eat is ice chips."

"Oh, right, forgot about that," Emmett said, "That sucks." All this was said through a large mouthful of pasta.

"Could you _be _anymore insensitive, Emmett?" Edward asked irritably.

"Hey, she killed me years ago; don't blame the ghost for wanting to eat!"

I was about to reply when I felt the familiar twisting in my stomach, "Oh no." I gritted my teeth, "Contraction."

Immediately Edward stood, his grip on my hand tightening, and I threw out my other towards Emmett; he looked confused. "Take it," I growled, "I need two hands to hold."

"But-"

"Do it!"

Emmett put down his food and stood, holding out his hand; I grabbed it, wrapping my fingers around its massive expanse and squeezing tightly, closing my eyes against the pain and willing myself not to scream. "Breathe through it, Bella," Edward said, "Breathe, breathe..."

I took several short, sharp breaths; Emmett yelped as I crushed his fingers, "Easy, Bells!"

I could feel Edward's glare from inside my darkened head and I clutched at their hands harder, squeezing my eyes tighter together as the pain worsened; there was an ominous crack to my left and Emmett shrieked, "Ouch!"

Impressively, Edward hadn't made a noise except for his continual chants of, "Breathe, come on Bells, nearly there..."

The contraction eventually loosened off, leaving me as breathless and dizzy as it had four minutes ago – at that moment, pregnancy had seemed a pointless endeavour, but it was all worth it to see Emmett when I opened my eyes again, hopping around the room, his hand cradled in his chest, tears on his cheeks, howling in pain. I couldn't help but laugh, doubling over again, "S-sorry, Emmett," I stammered through my giggles.

"You broke my hand!" he exclaimed, brandishing it at me, which I thought would have only just caused him more pain.

"Are you sure, Emmett?" Edward asked, shaking his hand out once before returning it to my grasp.

"Yes, I'm sure!" he glared at me, "Bella!"

"Hey, no yelling at the pregnant lady!" Alice commanded, waltzing into the room, "What's going on here!"

"Bella broke my hand!"

"Really?"

There was silence, then the three of them burst out laughing too, "Oh dear," Jasper chuckled, "A five foot four pregnant woman broke your hand." He wiped a fake tear from under his eye, "Classic."

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know, I know, it's disappointing, but I had to get something out! Plus, I have chords to figure out for a friend since I'm performing on Friday for Jazz Night, so I have a lot on my plate, so BE HAPPY!**

**GRR.**

**:D**

**Anyways, I just wanted to add, for the few of you who didn't know, the Twilight Indie Awards are now open, so go along and check them out! Nominations are now open, and voting opens on July 6th and ends on July 13th. From what I've gleaned, it's pretty cool; all for the amateurs: stories must have less than 1000 reviews if completed, and an average of 30 per chapter if not. It can't have won any other awards, either.**

** I'm not going to try and sell my stories and say NOMINATE THEM, because then I would sound weird, and there are many better than mine out there; I'm just saying go along and support, and vote for your favourites! If you do feel like nominating one of mine....that would be coool. No pressure.**

**:D**

**Haha, i'm serious, really  
**

**See ya!**

**ATO xxx  
**


	25. AN NEW STORY

Hey, everyone!

Sorry if you thought this was an update, but my new story is up! Please, all go read, I would like some support! It's called Forget Me Not; summary is there.

Thanks!

Love, ATO xxx


	26. A Perfect Shade of Green

**I don't even know how long it's been since i updated...all I can say is that i am SO SORRY! I've had loads of reviews telling me to update, and bleeive me, I've been trying, but writers block, holidays, computer death and all that got in the way. **

**But, here is a chapter for you guys, as good as I could make it as a thankyou for being so patient. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER - I own nothing.**

**p.s. I hope you like the name I gave...I wasn't sure about it, but I always liked it in the book, so...yeah.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Flashes.

That's all I could really see.

Between the long bursts of pain, my eyes only opened for a second before I squeezed them shut again against the harsh light; the incoherent, distorted shouts around me – I could barely think, let alone register a thing.

The walls of the room were a turquoise, as was the paper blanket hanging over my knees. The doctor at the end of the table-like bed had a mask on of much the same colour. I could feel harsh, pain driven shrieks pushing their way through my throat, but I couldn't really hear them. The only thing that really stuck in my mind was the phrase: Keep Going.

"Come on, Bella...another try, come on!" the person at the end of the table said – I squeezed my eyes shut again and kept going, just like they said.

Edward was there – I could feel him.

"You're doing great, love," he whispered in my ear, "You're doing fine."

Then I half blacked out again as pain ripped through my abdomen, "Yes! Come on, Bella, a little more..."

"Nearly there, love, nearly there..."

What am I doing? My brain was so mixed up that I couldn't think anymore.

"They're coming..."

Who's coming?

"Just a little bit more..."

Goddamnit, this hurt.

"Come on, Bella!"

The relief was so sudden that it surprised me. My head banged against the table as I inadvertently threw it back, and I sunk, if only for a second, into a peaceful oblivion that matched sleep. I lingered there for a minute, feeling my chest slowly moving in and out, the silence around me immensely comforting, before someone shook my shoulder. "Bella?"

Slowly everything came back to life – there was a crying that hadn't been there before.

"Bella?"

I opened one eye reluctantly – I wanted to sleep...to stay in the peaceful blackness, and Edward's face was the first thing I saw. His hair had fallen over his eyes, which were wild with worry; I smiled.

"Hello."

He laughed in what sounded like relief and pressed a kiss to my forehead, holding my hand tightly with both his hands, gently rubbing circles on my skin, "Thank god, you're both ok."

"Both?"

A gurgle to my left caught my attention, and I whipped my head round, my mouth dropping open.

"Oh. My. God."

There was a tiny baby in my doctor's arms – it's eyes were closed, and it was wrapped in a yellow blanket. I stared at it, everything suddenly clicking.

That baby...was mine.

"That's right," the doctor said, as if answering my thoughts, "Here she is."

"She?" I murmured in awe, "She's a she?"

"Yes she is."

"Oh my god!" I said again, both hands going to my mouth, "Oh my god...you were right." I had turned quickly to Edward, who dipped his head in affirmation, "It's a girl?"

"You so owe me," he grinned, "I win."

"You win," I agreed at once, not caring at all about it at all; I looked back to the doctor again, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can – she's yours."

Gently she held her out, and, as carefully as I could, I took her from her. I cradled her in my arms, feeling the pressure of her body, her little head weighing the most, slowly rocking her as I lay back against the pillows. I stared down at her, and suddenly her eyes opened, and I gasped.

They were a perfect shade of emerald green – the splitting image of her father's.

That was enough to push me over the edge, and I began to cry, in what I found was absolute joy.

"Oh wow," I whispered, "Hey...hey there, little one." She smiled up at me, her lips curving into an open mouthed smile, her big, beautiful, green eyes sparkling – I knew, right then, that she understood.

This was my baby...my little girl.

I was speechless as I turned to look at Edward – his eyes were fixed on her, but he felt my gaze on him, and he looked up too, his eyes shining in correspondence to his daughter's.

"She's perfect."

I nodded and sobbed a little, happy tears rolling down my cheeks, the lump in my throat rendering me unable to do anything but nod. Edward smiled at me, leaning down and kissing me gently, stroking my cheeks as he whispered, "I love you, Bella. So much."

"I love you too," I hiccupped, then our baby made a little noise, catching my attention again. I glanced down at her, smiling, then looked back up at Edward, "Oh, Edward."

He kissed me again, softly.

"Thank you."

*

"Let me see her!" Alice squealed, rushing into the room, flanked by the rest of our friends minus Jasper, Edward's parents, and my father, who both seemed to have appeared in the past hour, "Let me see! Bella, you owe me twenty five big ones!"

I giggled tearfully – I was still, absurdly, crying – giving her a little wave with a twitch of my fingers. My baby was in my arms, sleeping peacefully, and Edward was sitting beside me on the bed, his arm tight around my shoulders and the other gently wrapped around our daughter. I was back in my pyjamas, showered and warm, tucked under the blankets carefully by Edward, my head resting on his shoulder; he was stroking my arm, slowly comforting me – but still, I couldn't stop crying.

"Hormones," Edward had chuckled earlier as he hussled me into bed once we arrived back at the hospital room, "You'll be crying on and off for a while."

"Great," I had sniffed, clambering under the blankets. "Where's the baby?" I asked, for what was the third time in about five minutes – I was already becoming obsessive over her.

"She's coming, don't worry," Edward smiled, tugging the thicker duvet up over me, up to my chin. He'd kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then my lips, very softly, and I'd pulled my arms out from under the duvet to wrap them round his neck, hugging him to me. He'd lain down beside me as I shuffled over, his arms going around me too, holding me tightly to his chest. "You're amazing, you know that?" he'd said, kissing the top of my head, "Totally amazing."

Silent tears were dripping down my cheeks as I rested my head on his shoulder, snuggling into him as much as I could, needing his comforting warmth and the lemony-washing power scent that seemed to cling to him whatever he was wearing, "How am I amazing?"

"How are you not amazing, love?" he'd replied, tightening his arms so my head slotted under his chin, pulling me as close as possible, "We have a child...a beautiful little girl, all because of you."

I'd laughed shakily, "Not all because of me – you had to be in there too."

"You did all the work," he said firmly, "All of the work...do you know how horrible I've felt these past hours? Watching you in pain whilst the only thing I can do is hold your hand? I was waiting for you to turn on me and tell me it was all my fault; which, in hindsight, it was."

"That's the way nature rolls," I'd said, "That's the way it was meant to be. You'll be changing nappies until kingdom come anyway, so don't feel bad."

He'd laughed at my pathetic attempt at humour, then settled his head on the pillow, closing his eyes, gently stroking my hair, "Sleep, love – you must be exhausted." I'd done so, and we'd stayed that way until the nurse arrived, carrying our daughter, wrapped in the traditional pink blanket, her tiny red face scrunched up against the harsh light.

"I'm an Aunt!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands, "I'm Aunt Alice!"

"Alice!" Edward hissed, gesturing to me and the baby, both resting alike in his arms, "Quiet!"

"Oh," she put her fingers over her lips, "Shh. Yes, got it." Then she mini-clapped and whisper-screamed, "I'm an Aunt! Yay!"

"I don't think those pregnancy hormones have completely died down yet," Emmett chuckled, his great bulk appearing behind Alice, Rosalie tucked under his arm. He tapped her on the head, "Aunt Alice...I think it has a ring to it."

"Uncle Emmett sounds good too," I rasped, too tired to put any effort into my voice so it came out as a croak.

Emmett's eyes went wide, "Uncle Emmett...I get to be an Uncle?"

"Of course," Edward said, gesturing towards me, "She insisted. I had nothing to do with it."

Emmett looked stunned, and Rosalie nudged him, smiling, "There you are: Uncle. It's just a small step from that to Dad, you know."

Emmett glanced towards her, looking even more dumbstruck, and Edward chuckled, "Only you left, buddy."

Esme bounded forward – I could suddenly see where Alice got her continual energy from as her eyes sparkled and she bounced lightly on her toes – "Can we see her?"

"Of course," I nodded slowly, beckoning them over, "Come."

They all gathered round – Carlisle and Charlie at the foot of the bed, Emmett and Rosalie on Edward's side, and Alice and Esme on mine, both jostling for the best view. There was a collective gasp as I gently leant back, revealing her perfect, sleeping face.

"Oh," Alice breathed, squatting down beside the bed, "She's beautiful."

"Isn't she?" Edward agreed, kissing the top of my head then resting it tenderly on mine, both of us gazing at her like the rest, "She's wonderful."

"Oh, Edward," Esme looked like she was about to cry; she wiped her eyes carefully, "Two grandchildren in just a few months...I just can't handle it. And she's so beautiful too..." She leant down, gently touching her little hand which was poking out of the blanket, "Hello," she whispered, "Hello, little baby..."

"Prettiest baby I ever did see, including you, kid," my father joked from the end of the bed – I shot him a small smile.

"Thanks, dad."

"Can I hold her?" Emmett suddenly asked, and I glanced at Edward, slightly alarmed, but he looked calm.

"He won't hurt her, love."

I hesitated, unwilling to give away my baby to anyone, but Edward lightly pushed on my elbow and I remembered how Teddy Bear-ish Emmett was. I let Emmett slide his hands under mine and lever her out – he held her so carefully, like she was a china doll, and my fears were alleviated immediately at the look of complete adoration on his face.

"I think she just found her new cuddly toy," Edward whispered in my ear, laughing with me.

Esme was actually crying now, leaning into Carlisle who had moved to stand beside her; Alice bent down and slipped an arm over my shoulders – Edward dropped his to my waist – and kissed my cheek. "She's beautiful, Bella. I'm so happy for you." She nodded to Edward, "For both of you."

"Me too, guys," Rosalie smiled, patting Edward on the head, ruffling his hair, "Partly because Emmett has finally started thinking, if you know what I mean." She tilted her head towards him, where he stood with the baby, gently rocking her to and fro, his size looking absurd next to hers – he looked like a giant with a child's doll – but the look on his face was startling.

"He'll make a great dad, Rose," Edward remarked, "Definitely. Look at him."

"Yeah, well, he'll have you and Jasper, won't he?" Rosalie replied, smirking, "The perfect dad role models."

"Edward," I interrupted, my voice very quiet – not intentionally, "Could you ask Emmett to give her back, please?" I was already missing her.

He smiled, "Of course, love."

"I'll get her," Esme said quickly, going to Emmett and scooping her out of his arms – Emmett looked a little reluctant to let her go, and I could already see her working her spell on everyone else. They all wore the same look as they watched her, apart from Alice, who was on the phone – to Jasper, I expected. As Esme walked her round to my side of the bed, she yawned slightly, wriggling in her wraps. I bit my lip, clutching at Edward's arm, excited to see their reaction to her stunning eyes. My baby yawned again, then slowly opened her eyes, staring up at Esme, who gasped in astonishment.

"My, look at the eyes on that kid!" my father exclaimed; Carlisle leaned over Esme's shoulder, chuckling.

"She's Edward's alright – there's no doubt about it." Everyone looked at Edward, and he smiled proudly, his identical green eyes sparkling.

"No doubt at all," my father agreed, taking a look at my baby's eyes – she looked at him, her gaze amazingly shrewd for a few hours old baby – and he grinned at Edward, "You've staked your claim well, my boy."

Edward's smile could not be any prouder, nor brighter, "That's right: she's mine. This one's mine too," he said, squeezing me tightly, kissing the top of my head, "Though I think Father sounds a little more permanent than boyfriend, doesn't it? I'm just happy for the evidence on this one." I elbowed him in the ribs as everyone else laughed, and he held a hand up against my elbows, "Hey, I'm happy – be happy that I'm happy."

"I'll be happy in a minute," I grumbled; he chuckled, but kept quiet.

"You're a father, Edward," Carlisle said, "That includes not annoying the mother of your child, you know."

"Jasper sure knows that," Alice grinned.

Edward chuckled, "It's good I know how to de-annoy her then, isn't it?"

"It's true," I agreed, shrugging, "He is good at that."

"And you're a Grandma, Mom," Edward said, "I think that means not stealing your Grandchild away from her mother. You'd better give her back before she get's pissed."

Esme complied, handing her into my waiting arms, whilst cautioning Edward, "You may be a father now, my boy, but you'd do better to mind your language, young man."

"Sorry, Mom," Edward replied, feigning shame, grinning at me secretly; I giggled, kissing my baby gently on the forehead and holding her against me, loving the slight weight of her in my arms.

"So, do you have a name for the kid yet?" my dad asked, and Edward and I both looked at each other.

"Nessie," he suddenly said, startling me with the new name. "Nessie."

"Nessie?" All of my attention was focused on him, and everyone else seemed to disappear in a second as I asked, "Why Nessie? You've never mentioned Nessie as a name before."

"I...don't exactly," he replied, "It just popped into my head." He looked down at her, lightly stroking her little fingers as he said, "I think it suits her. Nessie"

She opened her eyes a little and stared up at us, looking as if we'd called her. "Nessie," I said, "Nessie..." I repeated it, trying it out – my baby laughed a little, and I smiled. "Nessie...you're right, it does suit her. Is it short for anything?"

"Do you think it needs to be?"

"Let's make it Nessa," I decided, "That way, it's a proper name, but we can still call her Nessie."

"Nessa," he repeated, then he smiled crookedly, dipping his head, "It's perfect."

"Nessa...that's her name." Nessie laughed, gurgling in my arms, and Edward nudged me, his smile widening.

"She likes it."

"She should," I agreed, smiling at him, "It's a beautiful name." I glanced up to take in what everyone else thought, only to find the room empty, "Where did they all go?"

"They must have left," Edward commented, never taking his eyes off me.

"Why?" I asked, looking back at him.

He stayed silent, just looking at me, then he leaned down and kissed me, in a mix between gentle and crushing, with a slight tinge of urgency that I recognised; I angled my head up and closed my eyes, smiling a little, letting him, trying to keep my concentration split half way, between him and our daughter in my arms. It was a slow kiss, and Edward gently eased off, moving back and smiling at me a little before kissing me once more, then pressing his forehead against mine, closing his eyes; I kept mine open, staring at him, in complete awe of him all of a sudden.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, prompting him to open his eyes again, meeting my smile – I was surprised by the rush of feelings that accompanied my words. I felt loved in complete sincerity, and so thankful that I had him. So thankful that he was mine. So proud that he was mine.

"I love you too," he murmured back, the intensity between us palpable; I closed my eyes and just felt his arms around me, his forehead pressed up against mine, then, slowly, I settled back against the pillows, pulling Edward with me, holding Nessa in my arms. He turned slightly – I opened my eyes to see him propping himself up on his elbow, snaking his arm over my head so his hand rested on my hair; he gazed down at me, slowly pushing my hair back, then he shuffled downwards, sliding his arm around my shoulders and pressing his face into my hair. I felt him breathe in, and I closed my eyes again, sure that he had closed his too, finally letting myself slip into sleep, with his arms around me, tenderly holding me to him, and mine around our daughter – I felt complete, as if everything I needed was right here.

Which, in fact, was the absolute and total truth.

* * *

**There it is...the last chapter. Apart from the epilogue, that is.**

**Have you enjoyed it? I hoped you liked this chapter...it was definitely one of my favourites, no matter how long it took me to write :D**

**Soo...I have a question for you guys. I have some ideas of what to put in the epilogue, and I've decided to put it to a vote. What would you like me to write?**

**a) A few months later, Edward and Bella getting engaged**

**b) Their wedding**

**c) Birth of their second child**

**d) A few years later, two children, all the little families.**

**e) All of it in a super-long chapter**

**f) Other - tell me if so.**

**:D Leave your wish in a review, please!**

**Love, ATO xxxx  
**


	27. Announcement please read :D

Hey, everyone!

Ok, so, from the last chapter - thankyou for all your reviews, by the way! I was so glad you all enjoyed it - when I asked what you wanted to see as an epilogue, nearly all of you voted E - all of the options.

Go figure. I had expected that.

Sooooo....instead, I have decided, since I loved this story and I hope you did too, to write about 3 more chapters for you guys, including everything you asked for and maybe a few other things. Yay! Come on, you guys, cheer! :D

I'm going to publish these three all at once, as a thankyou to you all for being such amazing readers - you've made my writing worthwhile, so I'm making you a whole lot to read and enjoy...and hopefully review, of course.

I also have another question.

I need a song...a nice, romantic one - the kind Edward would use to express his feelings for Bella. Any ideas? I can't think of one that isn't clichéd, so that is a challenge for you guys. I look forward to hearing your ideas...my favourite will feature in one of the chapters. I would give the person who gave me the song a prize, but I'm not so important on fanfiction and I don't know any artists, so I can't really make you a banner or whatnot...tell you what, I think I have something. I'll write a one-shot for the person whose song I choose, according to any desire, idea, want or wish that they have for a one-shot. If you want it, of course. That includes outtakes for College Talk and The Road Ahead - anything you wanted to see inbetween chapters of these two stories? If I choose your song, you can ask me and I'll write it, and publish it as an extra.

Haha, I feel so important now I've made my own competition :D If it's stupid, tell me and I won't do it. I think it sounds pretty cool, thought.

Remember to read my new story Forget Me Not! Updates are coming, just my Beta has disappeared. :(

Love you all! Thank you so much for all your support, I couldn't have written anything without you guys!

AvatarTwilightObsession xxxxx

**UPDATE - I'm going on holiday from now until the 25th of August, so there'll be no potential updates until then. Sorry everyone! I'm leaving this competition out for you guys until then, so that's the deadline. If you can't think of a song now, go find one and come back! Some of you have asked what kind of genre, and I wanted something slow, with good music behind it, probably a piano, that he could sing or could be sung expressing his feelings for The Road Ahead Bella - I'm not sure if some thought I meant vampire Bella, which I don't. If you heard some Daughtrey or...yeah, that sort of thing, but there's a wide line around that.**

**Please, guys, I really need your help with this! I've had such a fantastic response already...keep it up!**

**I'll see you all when I get back.**

**Lots of love**

**ATO xxxx  
**


	28. LOVE

**Goooooooodddd afternoon or morning, everybody! Whenever you're reading this...hey! I hope you have all had an amazing summer – I know I have :D I went to Cornwall and had an amazing time, which involved losing one of my Wellington boots to a raging wave, climbing across many rocks and ripping my feet apart, swimming, ice-cream, a lot of walking, a giant dog, extremely bad weather, horse riding, obsessive Sims playing, no internet, and falling into the sea with all my clothes on. That's right, I fell. And I got very wet whilst my whole family killed themselves laughing. **

**Like I said – it was awesome.**

**This is my first posting of my new school year; I am officially, as of 9.00 am today, back at school. I figured, for anyone who is like me and has already lost that back-to-school feeling and is completely dreading the year ahead, this may be a little bit of a pick-me-up. And for all of you who still get to enjoy your last days of summer – we all wish we were you. Yup.**

**School sucks. As does art. Sigh.**

**Something that got me this week...NEW MOON MOVIE NEW MOON MOVIE NEW MOON MOVIE OH MY GOD IT LOOKS SO AMAZING! Watched the trailer and I was much more inspired than the one for twilight...I was like W.O.W. O_O I am officially taking back my criticisms of Taylor Lautner – that guy cleans up good. I still hate Jacob, but Taylor...I actually might like him. Edward's hair has suddenly grown in awesomeness: it's like they understood that they should change his hair and they did! It looks sooooo much better now, I think. Has anyone else also found that Robert Pattinson seems to have gotten more and more Edward-like? For some reason in my head he looks just like him now...anyway. I AM SO EXCITED I CANNOT WAIT I MAY ACTUALLY START A CALENDER AND GET A CARDBOARD CUTOUT! Something else to say in a review – tell me what you thought of the second trailer. If you haven't seen it, go! I only just found it and MAN I am so happy I did!**

**Ok...moving on. NEW MOOOON!**

**Anyway, here we go with the amazing 3 chapter in not-so-one-anymore bonanza! I'm sorry this took practically all summer, but I really wanted to include everything...that's why it's about 32 pages long. I didn't mean it to be...the next two are shorter, I promise :D They'll be up by the weekend..this just took me sooo long and it IS so long that I hope it will be worth the wait for the next two :D**

**Authors note at the very very end. **

**Read on, my brave warriors!**

_My thoughts go out to you, my immortal beloved._

_I can live only wholly with you or not at all._

_Be calm my life, my all._

_Only by calm consideration of our existence can we achieve our purpose to live together._

_Oh, continue to love me._

_Never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved._

_Ever thine._

_Ever mine._

_Ever ours._

Love Letters of Great Men, Volume I. Beethoven.

**Three months later**

"Shh, Nessa," I gently bounced her up and down as she wailed – it seemed, at the moment, that she didn't do much else – "Shush, come on." Nessa continued to cry and I growled in exasperation as I found I couldn't calm her, "Edward, where are you?!" I poked my head out the front door, still carrying a sobbing baby, checked down the hall for him and sighed in relief as I spied his mop of bronze hair on the stairwell. "Edward!"

He started, then turned, smiling, "Hey, love."

"Could you give me a hand, _please_?" I was near tears myself as Nessa screamed in my ear, "I don't know how to stop her crying! What are you doing out there?"

"Nothing...did you try changing her?"

He seemed reluctant to move from his position; I puffed a strand of hair out of my eye and groaned, "Of course I tried that!"

"Feeding her?"

It hit me like a sack of potatoes. "Oh."

He chuckled, "There you go...I'll see you inside, love."

"Alright," I said, dubiously wondering what he was up to as I turned back, shutting the door behind me; Nessa, at last, stopped crying as soon as I began feeding her. "You would've thought I'd know that," I sighed, resting my head on the back of the sofa and closing my eyes, feeling completely useless. Edward had always been the better parent.

A few minutes later, Edward slipped in, "Evening," he said, kissing the top of my head without stopping as he moved across the apartment.

"Where are you going?" I asked, immobile due to Nessa but suspicious all the same.

"Work," he replied without looking at me, "Don't disturb me for a half hour unless you really need to, ok?"

"Alright," I said again, frowning. "Are you ok, Edward? You seem kind of...jittery."

He'd gone inside already, but he came out again in a second – bagless, I realised then – his gaze completely centred on me now, "I'm fine." He smiled warmly, "Absolutely fine."

"Alright..." I sat Nessa up on my lap, then held her out to him, "You want to say hello?"

"Always," he grinned, taking Nessa from me and kissing her forehead, "Hey, Nessa." She giggled as he threw her up in the air, "How was your day? Were you a good girl for Mummy?" He hitched her onto his hip, "And speaking of Mummy..." He put out a hand and grasped my wrist, pulling me onto my feet then wrapping that arm around my waist, kissing me gently, "Hello."

I smiled, "Hey. How was your day?"

"The usual. Someone else got shouted at instead of me."

"And that's always good," I nodded encouragingly, and Edward chuckled, kissing me again.

"I missed you."

For a minute we all stood there together, my head on Edward's chest, one arm around me and the other holding Nessa, then Edward sighed.

"I really do have to get some work done, love."

"I'll put Nessa to sleep," I said, and Edward smiled.

"I'll see you in there," he kissed Nessa's forehead, "Goodnight, Ness."

She gurgled happily as he transferred her to my arms, and then he slipped back into our room whilst I took Nessa into hers.

"Alright, she's down," I sighed half an hour later, walking into our bedroom and closing the door, "Final-"

My words dwindled to a halt and my mouth dropped open in surprise as I turned back around; my room had been transformed.

It was filled with rose petals – strewn everywhere. Over the bedclothes, which had been switched to a deep red, edged with cream silk, over our little sofa, my desk, the shelf, the cupboard...everything was spotlessly tidy, with candles, big and small, scattered where there was room. All were lit, and the lights were off, so the room was only made of flickering candlelight, casting everything in fantastic shadows, so it didn't look like my bedroom anymore.

I felt as if I had entered another word as I gazed around the room, lost for words. I had no idea what was going on. Was there some anniversary I had forgotten? It was like being in one of those romantic movies...except the gorgeous man in this story was mine.

Edward appeared out of the darkness, suddenly changed, dressed in his jeans, a white shirt and a black suit jacket, looking devastatingly handsome in the candlelight. It emphasised the decisive slope of his jaw, and brought out the green of his eyes, which shone, even in the darkness. His hair seemed reddish, and I could tell he had attempted to comb it down, even as it stuck up, wilder than ever.

He grinned, and I nearly melted, "Hey, love."

I gulped, "What's all this?" And I had thought he was working...

His smile grew a little wicked, "I love you."

"What...?"

"I love you," he repeated, moving forward to take my hands; I was locked in his eyes, my heart racing, overwhelmed by it all.

I nodded, confused "I love you too," I whispered, thinking it seemed like the right thing to say.

His eyes were burning into mine with a fiery intensity; I couldnt've moved even if I wanted to.

"I love you," he stated again. I just stared at him in wonder. I didn't know what he was doing, or why he was talking to me this way, but he was making my whole body burn, heat travelling all the way to my fingertips. I hadn't known he could do this to me. I hadn't ever seen that look in his eyes before...it was unadulterated passion.

"Ever since I first saw you," he carried on, "Ever since you first fell in that doorway, I loved you. All those days when we were locked in closets together, I loved you. Even before we began, I loved you. I loved you even more afterwards...even when we fought, I loved you then too. I know I could ever stop loving you." He smiled down at me as I stared up at him, my eyes wide, hypnotised. My skin tingled as he brought one hand up and stroked my cheek gently. This was far too much.

"No...I won't ever stop loving you. And that's why, Bella," he held my hands tighter, his fingers stroking the skin of my palms, "I want you with me. Forever. I want forever...with you. You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me; you and Nessa both. I love you more than anything in the whole world. You are the best thing...the very best thing; you _are_ my entire world." I trembled under his touch as he leaned closer, "If I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do." His voice was rough with emotion, and I felt like my chest was being compressed, a lump in my throat making it hard to breathe. My stomach was fluttering as if there were a million butterflies trapped inside.

"I want you. Forever. Forever and always, and everything in between. You are my everything, Bella. You're my forever." He smiled gently at me, and slowly released my hands, his eyes holding so many emotions that I couldn't understand what was going on. What he was trying to tell me.

He took one step away, "So, that's what I'm asking for now. I'm asking for forever."

Suddenly, it clicked. I began to understand what he was saying, and my heart pounded, my hands flying to my mouth. He couldn't be.

I wasn't ready...my breathing quickened, my lips forming a wide o under my hands as he knelt, his expression determined. My mind whirled as he took a deep breath, wondering wildly what I was going to say, and my heart beat ever faster, driving my blood through my veins until I tingled and trembled all over. My eyes were wide as he drew out a little satin box, his eyes never leaving mine, holding me completely still. The atmosphere around us intensified, until it was only me and him, in a world of roses and candles.

Then he spoke.

"Bella." His voice was trembling, but his hands were steady, his eyes holding mine firmly. He squared his shoulders, opening the black satin case smoothly – my vision was blurring, and I couldn't see what it looked like; the only thing I could see was him.

"Will you marry me?"

The fated words were spoken, and, as my hands slowly drifted away from my face, my fingers gripping each other tightly, I took a breath.

"Yes," I whispered, the words seeming to come from nowhere – I was sure I hadn't decided to say them, but something else inside me had spoken. It was as if the word had come straight from my heart; I hadn't had to think about it. If this meant being with him, forever, I wanted it. Marrying him would be the most wonderful thing in the world, I realised. He would officially be mine, and I would be his...and that was all I wanted.

"Yes?" his voice was disbelieving; as if he had expected me to say no.

I nodded, my voice breaking, tears suddenly forming in my eyes as I spoke again, "Yes. Yes, I will." Everything shattered then, and I laughed, my heart singing, "Yes!" I cried, half laughing, half crying, then I dropped to the floor, flinging my arms around him with such force that it knocked him backwards, both of us falling together.

"You'll marry me?" he said again, his hands coming up to frame my face, the ring box lying next to his head, and I nodded, smiling.

"Of course I will, you fool, didn't I already say I would?"

He kissed me then, gripping me tightly, his kiss urgent and jubilant, "I love you," he whispered, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, Edward," I murmured back, unable to think of anything else but him; he filled my head, shoving away anything else.

He pulled me up into a sitting position, then stood fluidly, his arms tightening around my waist, taking me with him. His kiss was still deep and intense, his lips pressing hard on mine, wanting and giving and asking and answering.

I love him, I love him, I love him.

I raked my hands through his hair, and he kept repeating the words, kissing me in between each one, his voice whispery and ragged, "I love you...I love you...I love you..."

"I know," I replied against his lips, hardly able to keep myself upright.

"I love you so much, Isabella Swan." As if as a second thought, he bent down and picked up the ring box, opening it but keeping one arm around my waist, holding me so there was no space between us.

The ring was a beautiful white-gold; a bright green emerald set in the middle between two clear diamonds – I wasn't one for wearing rings, but this one was...perfection. It only took me a few seconds to realise that the emerald was precisely the shade of green that matched Edward's eyes. He could not have chosen a better ring.

"Wow," I breathed, "It's beautiful."

He chuckled, "I'm glad you like it."

I let him slide it onto my finger – it was a strange delight, feeling the band sitting on my fourth finger of my left hand. I held my hand out, amazed by how well it fit; there was something about it. I knew I would never want to take this off.

"You chose well," I murmured, as he bent down and began to kiss my jaw, sliding down to my collar bone, then to the hollow at the base of my neck.

"Mmhmm," he whispered against my skin, lifting his head a little to look at my hand, "I love it."

He began his exploration of my neckline again, my skin burning where his lips touched it, the tingling increasing until I could do nothing but bend my head back and close my eyes, giving in to the way only Edward could make me feel.

"Why don't we," he murmured, gently sliding down one shoulder of my shirt, raising his head a little, "Make use of that bed which I so thoughtfully covered in those new sheets?"

"Wonderful idea," I breathed, "How thoughtful of you."

He chuckled and suddenly swung me up into his arms, "You know, I was actually planning to take you to Europe," he said conversationally as we crossed the room, "Romantic boat ride, sunset...it was going to be perfect. And then Jasper had to sleep with my little sister."

I laughed, "This is perfect too, you know - nice as Europe sounded."

Edward smiled, bringing our foreheads close together, "You know what?" he said, "As soon as I have you..." he threw me onto the bed, backing me up against the wall, "Here. Yes, now this is perfect."

"Perfect," I agreed, his deep green eyes holding me still until he pressed his lips to mine again.

**A Year Later**

"Open Mike!" Alice cried, pointing her pen at me across the table, "For the wedding party!"

"Good, good!" Emmett agreed in a voice just as loud, pointing at Alice in turn, "I like that!"

"I know, right?" she yelled, turning to point her pen at Emmett, "I should write it down!"

"You should!"

"I will!"

"Could you stop with the shouting, please?" I asked, pointing toward my bedroom, "Edward and Nessie are asleep – Edward had a long day and he only just got Nessie down."

"Sorry," Jasper apologised for her, Jamie fiddling with a spatula on his lap, "The day-care centre's been shut for the holidays, so Alice is a little stir-crazy looking after this little man who just won't take a nap."

I sighed, rubbing a hand over my eyes, "Tell me about it. I can hardly get any work done, what with Nessie running about all the time – I'm lucky they let me work from home."

"Wish I could do that," Jasper sighed, "He won't sleep without a pacifier, yet he insists on biting through all of them! He's a naughty boy, aren't you, champ?"

Jamie grinned, "Pudding!" That was the only word he knew – Alice had been incredibly proud and a little screamy when he first ventured saying it in front of her. Edward and I hadn't wanted to mention that he'd been yelling pudding ever since Edward had taught him the word whilst we were babysitting him and he was trying to bribe him and Nessa to eat broccoli the day before.

Needless to say, they weren't fooled by the aeroplane. Kids these days.

"Hey, Jazz, I have a question," Emmett and Alice were still screaming out ideas across the table, "I was reading 'What to Expect in the First Year', and..."

"Al-ice!"

"Oh dear..."

Edward came storming out of our bedroom, daughter in hand, "Emmett!" He bent down to kiss me as he passed, "Evening, sweetheart."

"Evening, Edward."

He handed Nessa to me, who intuitively grinned at me, showing her growing set of pearly white teeth, as Edward stormed at Alice and Emmett, "Can't you keep it down? Nessa and I were trying to sleep!"

"Awh, chick," I cooed to Nessa whilst Edward ranted at Alice and Emmett, "Did Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett wake you up?" I jiggled her on my knee a little so she giggled, then kissed the top of her head, "Tell you what: why don't you go play with cousin Jamie until us adults are done, huh?"

"Great idea," Jasper sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Come on, champ." He swung Jamie up onto his shoulders – he laughed delightedly – whilst I stood, shifting Nessa onto my hip, walking her over to the playpen we had set up in the middle of the living room, gently sitting her in it next to Jamie. They both immediately busied themselves with the Play-doh, so Jasper and I returned to the table, Edward, Alice and Emmett still arguing.

"I am so tired," I sighed, dropping my head onto Jasper's shoulder, "I think I've been tired for the past year..."

"Tell me about it," Jasper said, his arms going around my shoulders – over the past year, Jasper had gone from good friend to best friend, whereas I considered Alice my sister and Emmett my brother. We had bonded over both our children – Alice and Edward were both, of course, perfect parents, doing everything with the slightest of ease, whilst Jasper and I felt we had to try a little harder to get our children to eat and sleep. He was, for all intensive purposes, my baby buddy. "Why don't you send Nessa to day-care, like we do with Jamie?"

I sighed, "Because I hated day-care when I was a kid and I couldn't stand being away from her." I smiled, sheepish, "Tiring as she is, I can't make myself be away from her for more than an hour."

"I would consider it, Bells," Jasper said, wisely, "What with the wedding preparations, and you and Edward both working – she would benefit from it. She could make new friends, and she's old enough now. Give you a little time to yourself."

"I'll think about it," I conceded, then I closed my eyes, tired enough to fall asleep right there on Jasper's shoulder...then there was a shriek from down the table.

"Bella! Stop sleeping!" Alice cried – Edward and Emmett were _still _arguing.

"What?" I jerked my head up, whilst Jasper slumped down on the table, lying his head on his arms, "He gets to sleep!"

"_He _isn't getting married in two weeks! This is the fine detail, Bella – we need to work out what we're going to do and when we're going to do it...we've got everything else done; now we just need the activities!" she cried, her eyes wild – she looked a little manic, "It all has to be perfect! Edward, Emmett!" She shrieked, "Would you both shut up?! I have a wedding to finish planning!"

"It's my wedding!" Edward yelled back, "And I should be allowed to sleep so I can actually _be _there!"

"I want karaoke!" Emmett shouted, and then all three of them resumed screaming at each other. I sighed, standing.

"Night, Jazz; I've had enough. Of all of them." I went to the playpen and picked up Nessa, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He yawned, nodding, "I'll take Jamie home – it's past his bedtime. I'll see you tomorrow. Is Edward working?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god for Saturdays," Jasper said, hitching Jamie onto his hip, "I'm so glad I can stay home."

"Don't I know it." I hugged him, then turned, "See you, Jasper!"

"You too." Jasper grabbed Alice's hand on the way out, tugging her away from the table, "Come on, Al."

"But Jasper-"

"Jamie needs his rest. We'll pick this up tomorrow," he called to me, "I'll bring her over in the morning!"

Rosalie appeared in the doorway just as Jasper and Alice left, "Emmett! Dinner!"

Immediately he was gone, out the door in a flash – the sudden silence was unnerving.

I, completely sick of the shouting, continued into Nessa's room. "Stupid friends," I muttered, as Nessa giggled, "Stupid fiancée. Making lots of noise for no reason at all. Your Daddy is completely ridiculous," I said to Nessa, tapping her on the nose so she laughed again, her tufty bronze curls bouncing, "You know that? Mummy could just replace him, Ness – what do you think of that? Replace him with a Daddy who is _quiet_." Nessa just grinned.

"I knew you would agree," I said, "You're a clever little girl, aren't you, Nessa? You know that Mummy is right." I drew the curtains – she was already in her pyjamas – and lay her in her crib, kissing her on the forehead, "Goodnight, Nessa." She immediately jumped up again, bouncing on her little feet, hands clutching at the bars, "No, Ness," I shook my head, "You have to sleep now. Shh, come on." She shook her head, holding out her arms, and I sighed, plucking her out again, "You really are demanding, you know that?"

She giggled.

"Alright then," I said, sitting on the beanbag in the corner, picking up a book which sat on the little table beside it, Nessa wriggling on my lap, "You want I should read to you?" She had no answer for me, and I sighed, "No? Well," I bounced her a little, "What would you like me to do to get you to sleep, huh, you little monster?"

"Calling her a monster isn't going to get her to go to sleep, you know," Edward was in the doorway, smiling – I spared him a glance, rolling my eyes.

"Go away, would you? You've tired me out enough today."

He ignored me, coming in and plucking Nessa off my lap, swinging her round so she laughed, "Nessa doesn't like to go to sleep unless she's been rocked a little first," he said knowingly - he nearly always put her to bed.

I stood, crossing my arms, huffing, "Well, I'm sorry, but that's not how I do it." I took her back off him, "Nessa and I were doing our own thing, weren't we, Nessa?"

"You know she can't answer you, right?" Edward smirked – if I hadn't been holding Nessa, I would have kicked him. Stupid know-it-all Dad.

"I am putting Nessa to bed tonight, so go away, ok? Go and argue with Emmett some more or whatever it is that you want to do."

He held up his hands, seeming more aggravatingly amused than annoyed, "Alright, alright." He leaned in and kissed the top of my head, knowing that I wouldn't shy away, no matter how pissed off I was, "I'll see you in bed."

"You'll be lucky," I snapped, turning away as he chuckled his way back out again. "Stupid Daddy," I grumbled, "Trying to give me baby advice...you understand, right, Nessa?" She stared back at me, her emerald eyes wide, then she yawned, bringing up one little fist to rub her eye, then fixing her gaze on me again. I sighed, "Come on, Ness – I know what I'll do." I sat her in the crib, then pulled up a chair, so I was on eye-level with her. "You want me to sing?" She simply stared at me, cocking her head a little, and I smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

I only knew one lullaby – the one my mother had sung to me. It had never failed, so I didn't see the point in learning any others. Besides, lullabies hardly existed anymore these days.

I got up, quickly closing the door – Nessie began to fidget in my absence, and I softly shushed her until she sat again, hands in between her legs, staring at me, completely silent; I knew she understood, no matter how she couldn't talk. I knew my little daughter was very smart. Something that sometimes annoyed me was that she was definitely Edward's daughter – she had his hair and eyes, his deft, sloping jaw, his natural grace, even as she tottered around still unsteady on her feet...and she had his intuitive gaze; that sparkle in her eyes that let me know she knew exactly what was going on around her. I had a hard time finding anything of myself in her, but Edward always chuckled that she had my habit of biting my lip whenever I was nervous, but I didn't see it. He also said she had my eyes and nose – I always said that wasn't much.

Slowly, I began to sing to her softly, and, very slowly, Nessa drooped...by the time I had finished, she was fast asleep, her little head on top of her hands, curled in a ball, breathing gently. I smiled, pleased with myself, and leaned in to kiss her, "Goodnight, Nessie." I stayed still for a second, watching – I was still finding it hard to believe that this beautiful little girl was actually mine and Edward's daughter. After a year, it still hadn't sunk in, just as the stretch marks had not disappeared completely just yet, no matter how many times a week Alice dragged me to the gym, which also involved dragging me out of bed at six in the morning, something which I definitely did not appreciate. Nessa tended to want to eat at seven thirty, and even though she was on bottles now, six months ago Edward definitely wasn't qualified to feed her.

But, I was happy, because a month ago Alice had deemed me a wedding-dress worthy size, so I was left to enjoy my time in bed with my fiancée in the morning...at least until Nessa woke up, that was.

I went into my bedroom, after switching off Nessa's light, to find Edward lying in just his pyjama pants, spread out over the bed. "Well hello," he grinned crookedly, and I felt my heart stutter for a second – he definitely knew what he did to me with that voice, that chest and that hair.

I pretended he had no effect on me and went to the cupboard to pull out my pyjamas, "Hey."

I felt him come up behind me, his warm arms coming around me, pulling me against him, "Are you angry with me – you seem cold this evening." He bent down to kiss my shoulder, lightly working his way up my neck to the spot under my ear, "Did I do something wrong?"

I shivered, "Stop it, Edward." I didn't and couldn't and wouldn't move, nor could I put any backing behind my statement, as my hands already twisted themselves into knots and I began to heat up, my skin tingling.

"Stop what?" he murmured, reaching out to turn down the lights to a heady glow – the switch was, conveniently for him, placed on the wall next to the wardrobe – "I am only," he kissed my neck again, softly and slowly, "Playing."

"I'm angry with you," I whispered, clenching my hands into fists, trying to focus on that anger – but I found it wasn't there...it had dissipated as soon as Edward had got his arms around me, and he knew it.

"I'm sorry," he sighed into my ear, "I didn't mean to upset you, my love, whatever it is that I did. Say you'll forgive me?"

He knew exactly what he was doing, and that I couldn't refuse...darn him.

I'd already forgotten what it was I was angry about in the first place. His scent was invading my mind, clouding it, until the only thing I could think about was to turn around and for there to be no more talking.

"Forgiven?"

I sighed, "Forgiven."

"Good," he breathed, then he resumed slowly kissing the bare skin of my shoulders and neck, whilst I trembled as his arms tightened, dropping my head onto his shoulder.

"Didn't we say," I choked out, "That we wouldn't...do this until...after the wedding?"

"This doesn't count," he replied, "Nor does us going into that bed and doing most of what we usually do."

I still sort of remembered why we had said we wouldn't sleep together, so I said, "No, Edward...it does count. Come on...we had a good reason."

"We did..."

"Edward..."

He sighed, "Fine."

Abruptly he was gone, and I turned round after a second for calming myself to find him lying face down on the bed.

"I hate it when you do this to me," he muttered, "Now I have to think of baseball and a naked Emmett just to calm down – and trust me, naked Emmett is not a nice thing to think of."

"You know what naked Emmett looks like?"

"I wish I didn't. A product of him never locking the bathroom door."

I shivered, "Ew."

"You said it." He sighed, turning over, "Ok, I'm good. Just...don't come over here for a while, love."

"I'll go get changed."

"No," he stood, "I'll go stand under the shower for a while. You can change here."

I nodded as he left, picking my pyjamas quickly off the floor – I was in bed, fully changed, warm and cosy, by the time he came back in; I smiled at him from my place buried under the thick duvet, "Better?"

"I was," he grumbled, flicking off the light – he was in beside me by the time my eyes adjusted, his warm body already pressed close to mine against the cold November air, "But," he sighed, wrapping his arms around me, twisting his legs with mine, obviously intending for us to be as close together as possible, "I'll be ok."

"Good," I replied, settling down and closing my eyes, "I don't want you to ever leave."

"Where would I go?" he whispered in my ear, "There's nowhere else I would rather be."

*

"Ok, ok – we have five hours, people!" Alice burst into my hotel room, carrying several bottles of champagne, "Five hours until it's walking-down-aisle time!" I sat up; rubbing my eyes and yawning, I leant over the side of the bed to make sure Nessa was still asleep in her cot before looking back at Alice.

"Morning, Alice."

"No mornings," she insisted, "Get up. Now."

"I'm up, I'm up," I mumbled as I swung myself out of the comfortable hotel bed – to make it easier, Edward and me and the rest of the wedding party had stayed here overnight, whilst everyone else was going to arrive when the wedding started.

"You seem weirdly calm," Alice observed as I shuffled my way towards a shower, "Why aren't you screaming or nervously twittering like Rosalie was?"

I shrugged as I entered the bathroom, leaning against the door, "Dunno," I yawned, stretching, "Maybe after I have a shower..."

I came out ten minutes later, my body warm, wearing a soft robe with my hair wrapped up in a white fluffy towel, and shook my head.

"Nope, I still feel calm."

"Weird child," Alice said from her perch on the bed, then she clapped her hands, "Right. We're going to do champagne and girl-chat first, then hair and makeup, then dress, then vows, then wedding. Kapish?"

I yawned, "Kapish."

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "Wait here whilst I get Rosalie."

"Alrighty," I replied noncommittally, then as soon as she was gone, I curled up under the covers and sighed – it was warm, but still I missed Edward's familiar presence beside me, his warmth just tipping the comfort scales over towards bliss. No bed was the same without him in it.

I heard a slight rattling, and opened my eyes again to see Nessa grinning at me, standing shakily in her cot, tiny hands clutching onto the bars – she jumped up and down a little as I sat up again, "Good morning, sweetie." She held out her arms and I leaned over to gently pick her up, sitting her in my lap and kissing her on the forehead, "How did you sleep, baby? Good?"

She gurgled in response and I laughed, "That's the only word you know, isn't it?"

Rosalie and Alice came in to find me half-asleep again, Nessa lying on my chest, her thumb in her mouth – she had fallen asleep again too, both of us wrapped up in the soft white duvet. I heard Alice sigh, but then Rosalie said, "Leave her be, Alice – just for a little while. Look at them."

Alice sounded reluctant, "Alright...I suppose I had better go check Edward's still here anyway."

Rosalie laughed, "Seriously, I would be more worried about him trying to break his way in here."

"True."

I heard a door close, then I opened one eye to find only Rosalie. "Thanks," I said.

"You are welcome," she smiled, then she sat down on the bed beside me, crossing her legs and closing her eyes, "You wouldn't believe how tired I am – she came in like, five minutes after Emmett came back. I hadn't seen him all night," she said reproachfully, "He'd been at Edward's stag party."

"I forgot about that," I mumbled, eyes closed again, "Do you know what they did?"

"They tried to take him to a strip club," Rosalie replied, "Apparently he wouldn't get out the car. He said it was inappropriate for a man with a child to go to strip clubs." She laughed, "So Edward."

Secretly, I was pleased – I had never liked the image of Edward at a strip club, "So what did they do?"

"The usual – they drunk with a few of their 'mates'...played Trivial Pursuit...I think Emmett and Jasper managed to weasel a few embarrassing secrets out of Edward whilst they hung most of his piano music out of the window, but, other than that..." I winced as Rosalie shrugged, "It sounded pretty lame to me."

"I bet Emmett and Jasper managed to think of something," I yawned, Nessa shifting on my stomach, "They always do."

"Mmm," Rosalie sounded near-sleep too, and I gave up after that, letting myself doze again whilst wondering idly and sleepily what Edward was doing now.

I heard Alice's exasperated sigh a few minutes later, "Dear god – you would think you guys weren't used to getting up at seven in the morning."

"We're _not_," Rosalie moaned, whilst I groaned my agreement – Alice had no sympathy.

"Bella, if you want to get married today, then you have to get ready, which implies that you must get up! Edward's awake, so I don't see why you shouldn't be."

"Unlikely," I disagreed, not fazed, "Edward never gets up at seven – not even when he goes to work. Seven-thirty I would believe, but..."

"Oh, shut up," Alice sounded disgruntled, but then the mattress dipped again and I opened my eyes to find her lying on my other side; she bugged her eyes at me, "Well, since you guys are all doing it...besides," she yawned, "Jamie kept me up all last night. Jasper was the one crying, incidentally."

"Nessa's never made Edward cry."

"That's because Edward has no soul."

"Now that's just not nice," Rosalie muttered.

Our conversation quickly descended into nothing, and pretty soon we were all asleep – at nine o'clock, we were all awoken by a pounding on the door. I simply turned over and hugged Nessa tighter, whilst Rosalie groaned, "Go away..."

"What time is it?" Alice said – there was a creak then a shriek.

"Holy shit! It's nine thirty! The wedding's in two and a half hours!"

Even I was jolted awake by that – two hours did not seem like enough time to get anything done at all. "Really?" I sat up, Nessa rubbing her eyes on my lap, "Nine thirty?!"

"It'll be ok, Alice," Rosalie was already on her feet, heading towards the cupboard, "Bella, put Nessa back in her crib, I'll get the dress, Alice – you do whatever it is that you were planning to do."

"Ok, ok," Alice pushed me towards the dressing table as soon as I had put Nessa down, "It's all going to be ok...would someone _please_ tell whoever it is outside to shut up?!"

"Shut up!"

"Do you think we'll have enough time?" I said to Alice as she began to brush my hair quickly and firmly – I didn't think it would be wise to tell her that it felt like she was pulling half my hair out; she nodded.

"We'll be fine, we'll be fine...it doesn't matter if we're late, because we're not supposed to be the first down there anyway..."

"It's Jasper!" Rosalie called, hurrying back into the room and lying my dress out across the bed – Alice didn't stop her hair brushing as she threw at him:

"What is it?"

"Did you guys just get up?"

"Doesn't matter," she interrupted, "We're all awake now."

"How's Edward?" I cut in, now desperate for news of him – for some reason, I was suddenly unthinkingly jittery and on edge; perhaps it was the tense, harried atmosphere as my two best friends rushed around, Rosalie halfway into her dress and Alice, finished brushing through my hair, tipping out all her makeup and hair styling products onto the floor, "Is he awake?"

Jasper chuckled, the sound chafing against my nerves, annoyingly calm, "He hardly slept – he forced us back here at eleven, we drank and played some games, did some prank calls, ordered pizza...then, being the total pansy that he is, couldn't sleep a wink because you weren't there." He yawned widely, "But now he's good...he just asked if I could come and get Nessa so he could say hello to her."

I sighed, "He's ok?"

"He's fine, Bells."

"Ok." I took a deep breath then smiled, "Take Nessa – I'm sure she'll be much happier there than in 'Nazi bridesmaid suite' anyway."

He laughed, then nodded, "Thanks, Bella – oh, and Edward told me to tell you good morning, and that he hoped you slept as badly as him."

I laughed in return, "I was ok, actually...you can tell him I'm freaking a little now, though."

"You sure I should?" he asked, Nessa now balanced on his hip, asleep on his shoulder – my daughter spent most of her time sleeping; I found it hard to believe she could always be that tired, "Might freak him out."

"Don't, then," I sighed, leaning back in my chair, "I wouldn't want to do that...just tell him I said good morning too."

Five minutes later, phone in hand, I found myself sneaking out of the hotel room, under the pretence of 'getting some air', down the corridor and into a nearby closet, lightly backing into it and closing the door before turning and walking into something decidedly solid.

"Hey," I whispered, stretching up to kiss him – Edward chuckled, arms winding round my waist.

"Is there any particular reason you texted for me to meet you in the cleaner's closet, or was it just to say hello?"

"No," I replied, resting my head against his chest, my jittery nerves calming a little at his presence, "Just...taking some time away from it all."

"Are you freaking?" he asked gently, ever intuitive.

"Yes," I sighed, pressing closer to him, "Not because I'm afraid...just because...it's all too much, you know? The dress and the makeup and the fact I have to walk up in front of hundreds of people...I don't think I can handle it. It's too huge."

"I know," he said, "I know. But you'll be fine, love. You always are."

"But what if I fall? What if I forget the words?"

"I'll catch you, and I'll say them for you." He smiled, "Don't worry, Bella. I love you, and that's all that matters. What happens today doesn't matter either – getting married is just one day, but this is one day before the rest of our lives. We could get married in Las Vegas for all I care – all I want is to be married to you. Don't worry about what happens before that; I promise it'll all be fine."

"You think so?"

"I know so," he grinned, "And now I think you need a little distracting."

His smile told me all I needed to know. "Yes – distraction, please." I laughed, "I could use one."

"As you wish."

I'd always loved his distractions.

However long it took for Edward and I to both be on the floor and leaning up against the door later, I was pretty sure Alice would be looking for us. But, then again, I was pretty sure she would be close to killing me if I hadn't come here and I was still a jittering ball of nerves – this was my form of stress release.

Combined with the fact that Edward and I hadn't slept together in two weeks, it made one incredible release.

I was gasping for breath by the time he let me go – so was he, and we both leant against the door for support, breathing heavily in the darkness. Neither of us spoke; I was too dizzy. I couldn't even remember exactly how I had ended up in here in the first place.

"Ok," I breathed, "I really have to go – they'll probably be looking for me."

"I disagree," Edward replied, only holding me tighter, refusing to let me go, "I don't think they'll notice we're gone for a really long time..."

As if on cue, there was a shriek, "Bella!"

"Alice!" Edward said her name like a curse, then promptly dropped his head and kissed me full on the mouth, deepening it within seconds, urgently drawing his hands up my back and twisting them in my hair, holding me firmly to him, "Damn her," he muttered, "I need longer..."

"Bella? Where are you? I know you're here somewhere! Get out here right now!"

"Edward," I gasped, "Enough, please – I really have to go." Edward sighed but complied, standing, pulling me to my feet – I kissed him quickly, "I'll see you in a few hours, ok?"

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling, even though I knew he couldn't see, "I'm fine."

"I love you."

"You know I love you too," I replied, kissing him once more before slipping out, shutting the door behind me just as Alice rounded the corner, her expression fearsome.

"Where have you been?!"

I shrugged, trying to look innocent, "Air?"

*

It was now fifteen minutes to wedding, and I was standing in front of the mirror, hardly seeing my reflection as I struggled to breathe, trembling as I took in the girl in the white dress. "Bella!" Alice was shaking my arm, "Bella, snap out of it!"

"Should we slap her?" Rosalie suggested – Esme tutted whilst Alice gasped in shock.

"No, we couldn't do that! She looks perfect...and what would Edward say if we did?"

"He would kill us," Rosalie agreed; Alice shook me again.

"Bella?"

"I can't..." I whispered, almost to myself than anyone else – I was too nervous...everyone would be looking at me...I needed Edward, I knew, and he wasn't here. "I can't do this..."

"No, Bella, no!" Alice hissed, her grip on my arm tightening, "You are _not _running out on my brother! Not now, not ever! I won't let you!"

The thought of that brought me out of my self-induced, nervous stupor – running away, leaving Edward here...no, I could never do that. "W-what?" I stuttered, trembling but half conscious now, "Why would you say that?"

She looked surprised, "Aren't you thinking about it?"

My voice sounded outraged, even though I wasn't – I was too panicky, "No! I would never do that! No! I love Edward!" That struck a chord in me, and I suddenly stopped shaking as a realisation swept through me, my nerves all at once evaporating. I loved Edward. He loved me. That was all that mattered. Everything would be ok, because, in the end, that was all it came down to.

"I love him," I repeated again, steadying myself in my shoes as Alice and Rosalie shared a worried glance; Esme moved forward and touched my arm gently.

"Bella, dear – are you alright?"

"Yes," I shook my head, clearing my head, then nodded quickly, "I'm fine. Absolutely and completely." I smiled at all three of them, "I'm fine...absolutely fine..."

Rosalie pushed forward, putting her hands on my shoulders, "Focus on Edward, Bella – he'll be standing there, at the end of that aisle, waiting for you. You're doing this together. Edward's going to be there, Bells – focus on him, and I promise you'll be ok. Alright?"

I could picture Edward's face in my mind: his emerald eyes sparkling, his smile teasing, daring me to run, even though I knew he knew I wouldn't. I could do this...for him. I nodded to Rosalie, keeping Edward's face in my head, the thought of him calming me, so my world stopped spinning, "Alright."

"Alright," she smiled, then she pulled me into her arms, hugging me tightly, "I love you, Bells."

Alice joined the hug then, her small arms winding around my waist, fitting in between Rosalie and me, "I love you too, Bells."

"Love you guys," I closed my eyes and felt a rush of affection for my best friends – I loved them both, just as much as I loved Edward, but in a different way; my love for my fiancée may have been a much stronger emotion, but deep down, Alice and Rosalie meant just as much to me, even if I didn't always know it.

More than one of us was tearing up as we all pulled away; Alice grinned at me, wiping her eyes gently, "Well, Bella – are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

I took a deep breath, and Esme moved forward, taking my hand and smiling at me, "My son loves you, Bella – I always knew that he did. You make him happier than he's ever been, so don't be nervous." Her smile was tender and gentle – it reminded me of how my own mother would look at me, "Everything will be ok."

"Thank you, Esme," I smiled back at her, and she hugged me.

"That's Mom, now."

I laughed, knowing it would take me a while to get used to that; Rosalie took my hand as Esme hugged Alice, who was close to tears, "Shall we go?"

I nodded, "Lets."

Together we all left the room, making our way carefully down the stairs, Rosalie and Alice holding both my hands, Esme behind us – the double doors that marked the hall where our wedding was taking place loomed, huge and dark, and I stopped, staring up at them, unable to speak as a thousand thoughts and feelings ran through me. Suddenly Charlie was there, stepping up beside me, his hand replacing Alice's, "Bella?"

I bit my lip, then turned to him – I couldn't help but throw my arms around him, pressing my face into his shoulder. "I love you, Daddy," I whispered, and I felt him breathe out in what seemed like relief.

"I love you too, kid."

I stayed that way for a minute, then I took his arm and straightened up, taking another deep breath before nodding, "Let's go."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded firmly, "Edward's in there – I need to be in there too."

Alice picked up her phone – giving the signal to Emmett and Jasper, I supposed – then, after one more pat on the back and a deep, shuddering breath (think of Edward...Edward...) the doors swung open to a chorus of scraping back chairs, the rustling of clothes and the gentle music of a piano in the corner – I heard absolutely none of it, because, right in front of me, wearing a wide, brilliant smile I knew was only for me: there he was. Dressed in a black tuxedo with a white flower matching my bouquet in the breast pocket, his handsome features shining, his hair – I almost laughed at how non-neat it looked...no one would ever be able to tame it. I felt a rush of love for him, and had to stop myself taking a step forward too early: all I wanted right then was to be next to him.

That only strengthened my belief that I could do this – he was there, waiting for me. That was all I would ever really need.

Slowly my father led me down the aisle, after Alice and Rosalie; I hardly saw the smiling faces around me, the only ones that were standing out were that of Edward's family, Jasper and Emmett, Nessa who was in Esme's arms, smiling for all the world and Edward. When we reached him, my father gently kissed my cheek, smiling at me, then Edward stepped down and took my hand, his smile the brightest of all. "You look beautiful," he whispered to me, something reverent in his voice, "Absolutely beautiful."

We recited the vows, Edward's hand tight in mine all the time – I could barely keep my eyes off him. It was all easy, painless...a joy, to promise everything to Edward and he to me, to smile at him as he slipped his cool, white-gold band onto my fourth finger, and mine onto his.

The world around me began to blur as all the love I felt for him swept through me; the feelings, the atmosphere...all of it suddenly became too much for me.

Just as our minister shouted at the top of his voice, "You may kiss the bride," and just as Edward turned to me, his bright smile shining, his hands reaching out to encircle my waist; I slumped.

My legs finally gave way and the skirt of my dress got under my feet, so I swayed to the side as I turned, almost toppling down the three small steps that led up to the altar – our watching guests, as one body, gasped in what I thought should be horror; I noted how comically rehearsed they sounded. There was a shocked and sudden silence as Edward cried, quite out of character for him, "Woah!" He stepped sideways and caught me – I suddenly found myself leaning backwards over his arm which was tight around me, as if we were dancing and he had just dipped me.

We stayed there, completely still – you could have cut the tension in that ballroom with a knife – and I pressed my lips together, eyes wide as I stared back up at Edward, just as he was staring at me.

Then, suddenly, I began to feel an odd giggling rising in me – I had just tripped...on the penultimate moment of my whole marriage ceremony.

Everyone had been watching...and I had just tripped. Edward had had to catch me, and now, here we were, frozen in a rather unusual position.

Somehow, the thought seemed oddly hilarious.

I pressed my lips together tighter, trying to hold my laughter back, but the look on Edward's face was too much. I let my head drop backwards, knowing my hair was hanging down as I looked at the people all lined up in the pews, wearing a general expression of sheer astonishment – then I spotted Alice, standing to the side of the little steps, next to Rosalie, Jessica and Marie. She had a pink handkerchief stuffed in her mouth, whereas the other three had their hands, and she had her eyes tightly closed – I knew that look.

She was laughing. Hard.

I knew I must have looked like a total idiot, with my hair hanging down, glancing around the church whilst my second-away husband held me up, and this thought only made me want to laugh more.

It was Edward who finally pushed me over the edge.

I glanced back at him, and his expression was so full of mirth, one eyebrow cocked and his smile crooked, that I finally cracked.

My efforts blew, and I began to giggle, quickly turning to a full laugh as Edward grinned – he began to chuckle too, both of us caught each other's eye...and then it was completely over. I simply looked at him as I laughed so hard that my sides hurt, letting him take all my weight; he shook his head, laughing too, then he swept me up, twirled me around, and kissed me, lifting me off the ground - immediately the church rang with applause as I locked my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him for all I was worth, my bouquet hanging from my hand, knocking against his back. In my opinion, that was one of the best kisses I had ever had from Edward – it was raw, filled with all the emotions that we both shared and felt – but, as I found when opened my eyes for a second, meeting his: I couldn't keep my humour back.

And, as Edward's little cousin put it when Edward and I broke away from each other, both laughing as I clutched onto his neck, pressing my face into his chest, – I turned it to the side so I could see everyone, grinning and pressing a little closer as I caught sight of my father, holding a giggling Nessa in his arms, smiling to kingdom come; Esme and Carlisle, she was crying into his shoulder and he into her hair; and all the rest of my friends – turning to her mother and shouting loudly, "If they're laughing now, they'll be laughing forever, right?"

I couldn't imagine a better way to put it.

*

Edward led me down the aisle – I was every bit not the blushing bride on the way back down, grinning and waving at everyone I knew, whilst Edward held my arm in the crook of his elbow. I was almost bursting with happiness, and as soon as we were out of those double doors and my bridesmaids and his best men were blocking the view of us, I turned to him and pounced, jumping up and almost hanging off his neck as I kissed him again in pure, unadulterated joy.

He swung me round and round, turning in circles in the large, carpeted entrance hall, so many times that when he let me down I could barely see him as the world spun around me – when I regained my balance I grinned up at him, "We're married!"

"We're married!" he agreed, gripping my waist and throwing me up in the air again – I shrieked and laughed, clutching onto his shoulders, watching the world fly by, his smiling face the only thing that remained constant. As soon as I touched the floor I kissed him, exulting in him, amazed that he was finally mine, completely and unalterably.

"I love you."

He pressed his forehead to mine, grinning, lightly brushing his nose against mine, "I love you too, Mrs Cullen."

"Bella!" I turned at the call of my name, and saw Rosalie and Alice, both pounding towards me; I let go of Edward as they threw their arms around me, nearly knocking me to the floor.

"You tripped!" was the first thing Alice cried, laughing into my shoulder, "I can't believe you tripped!"

"Congratulations, Bella!" Rosalie was laughing too, "That was definitely the most memorable wedding I've ever been to – you're lucky Edward caught you."

"That's what I'm here for."

Rosalie let go of me and hugged Edward, "Well done, you." She ruffled his hair, "What a great save."

He chuckled, "Whoever said weddings couldn't be action-packed?"

"Well, I think you just proved to everyone that you guys are a perfect match – it looked just as if you knew it would happen before it did."

"I might have pre-empted it," Edward grinned cheekily.

"Well," Alice said over my shoulder, "All I know is that you guys are going to be happy forever." She hugged me tighter, "I know it." She sniffed, then let me go, "Now, Rose, get off my brother so I can hug him too."

Edward laughed as Alice leapt on him, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist, "I love you too, little sis."

"Congrats, Eddie," she grinned, "I'm so proud of you."

"Sexy Bella!"

"Oh god..."

Emmett came at me full force, pulling me into a giant bear hug, "Congratulations – you're chained to Edward forever."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," I laughed, "Is that why you're trying to suffocate me to death?"

"Just so," he grinned.

"Can I have my wife now?"

Edward took me back, wrapping an arm around my waist – Jasper appeared from behind Emmett, clapping Edward on the shoulder, "Congrats, guys. You did it."

"Thanks, Jasper," I smiled, then he went to Alice, who was crying, and Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Ready to get to that wedding reception, Mrs Cullen?"

"Only if you stop calling me that – it's only been five minutes."

He leaned down to kiss me properly, smiling, "I'm never going to stop calling you that – it sounds too wonderful."

"Alright, alright!" That was the sound of Alice taking control, "Enough smoochy-smooch, you two; the limo is here and you two need to be getting _in _it. We'll see you both at the reception, now go!" Alice had decided that, instead of using this hotel for our reception, that we simply had to go to one just out of town – there was no particular reason that anyone knew apart from Alice, and we had declined to ask, happy to go along with it. I had always wanted to ride in a limo.

We were all but shoved out the door, and I laughed as random people congratulated us on our way to our car. "Just because I'm wearing a wedding dress," I laughed to Edward as I slid in, careful not to crease my dress – Alice would know about it in a second – "Everyone feels the need to talk to us."

"You would think we just got married," Edward quipped in answer – I caught the sarcasm.

"Nice."

"We just got married," Edward said again as we set off, his arms winding around me, "Ah, I've been waiting too long to say that."

As he smiled at me I raised a brow.

"Seatbelt?"

He laughed, "You sure know how to kill a moment, love."

"No, no; I'm sorry." I pulled his head down and kissed him, "I'm happy too."

"Happy?" he murmured, smiling crookedly, "That word is redundant compared to how I feel."

I would have answered, but I was far too busy kissing him

*

As the lead singer of our wedding band announced our imminent arrival, Edward took my arm, smiling at me, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied, smoothing down my dress one last time.

"I love you," he said, and I smiled.

"May I present, for the first time ever, Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen!"

I grinned and blushed as Edward led me through the double doors, clutching onto his arm and giggling in a mixture of embarrassment and happiness as everyone applauded, smiles on all of their faces. People came forward to hug and congratulate us – Edward's colleagues, my friends, both our families – and I found myself surrounded.

Esme and Carlisle appeared, and Esme hugged me whilst Carlisle clapped Edward on the shoulder. "We're so happy for you both," Esme smiled.

"Welcome to the family," Carlisle said to me, and I blushed.

"Thank you to you both as well, for accepting me," I tilted my head towards Edward, "And for letting me have him – I know he must have been hard to give up."

They both laughed. "Well, a Mother has to let her son go sometime, doesn't she?" Esme reached forward to muss his hair, "And we could not have let him go for anyone less than you."

"We have to thank you for making Edward so happy," Carlisle nodded, "It warms both our hearts to see him so."

I flushed even more at their compliments, and Edward chuckled, squeezing my hand which was intertwined with his, "Ok, Mom, Dad: you're embarrassing her."

"We're leaving, we're leaving," Esme smiled, taking Carlisle's arm, "Come on, honey – let's go find our table."

Charlie was quick to take their place, and quick to pull me away from Edward, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Congratulations, kid," he said gruffly, "I'm...proud of you. And I just wanted to say-"

"I know, Dad," I said gently – I knew it was hard for him to handle emotional moments. He was just like me. "I love you too."

His eyes softened, and he nodded, "Love you, Bells." He turned to Edward, "You look after her, Edward."

"You know I will, sir," Edward smiled, taking my hand as my Dad let me go.

"Yeah." Charlie nodded, "I do know."

"So," Edward said, as the line of congratulators dwindled and died, everyone around the room clumped up in groups, the chatter loud enough to nearly conceal our conversation as we managed to steal a minute alone in a corner, "Who invited Mike and Jacob?"

I rolled my eyes, glancing over at the two boys who were sitting across from each other at a table, alternating from glaring at Edward to glaring at each other, "Alice – she thought it would be funny and ironic. Plus it got the guest list up to a nice, round one hundred and fifty."

"I really should have been more involved in the planning," Edward said, glancing around the room, "I don't even know what half these people are doing here, or what we're eating, or what we're doing."

"One," I answered, "Neither do I, two, I think it's chicken-"

"Oh, good."

"And three," I said, cutting him off since I hadn't finished speaking, "I believe it's called dancing, what we have arranged."

"Dancing, eh?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, lightly pressing a kiss to my lips, "I think I guessed that one already."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, will you please put your hands together as the Bride and Groom take the stage for their first dance of their wedded life."

Edward grinned as everyone turned to us again – a path between the crowds of guests slid into view – and turned to me, kissing my hand, "My lady?"

I laughed and took his arm, letting him lead me to the dance floor, my heels tapping as we stepped onto the raised platform in the middle of the room, in between the circle of tables, the band up on another, fixed stage at the front – Edward spun me before drawing me into his arms, taking my hand and putting one of his at my waist, holding both our hands between us, in what resembled a formal waltz position but was more intimate due to our proximity, and everyone clapped as the band started up: a male singer, a guitar, and a gentle beat in the background.

"One, two, three," Edward prompted, and I smiled as we began to step forward, then back, three steps at a time, simple and easy, turning in lazy circles. I was captivated in Edward's eyes, gazing at him just as he gazed at me – the whole world seemed to disappear, leaving only him. Edward leaned down and rested his forehead against mine, smiling gently at me, and I closed my eyes, breathing him in and sighing. His voice softly coasted into my mind, "What're you thinking?"

"That...I want to stay like this. Forever."

"I can arrange that." His gaze was warm, the emerald in his eyes like melting gold as I opened mine again, smiling again.

"I love you, Edward."

He whispered back, "I love you too," then swept us in a large circle, guiding me in bigger and twirling steps, our dance speeding up as we moved around each other. He let me go and spun me again, holding my hand tight before bringing me in, pulling me close to him – the music crescendoed, and he lightly sang along, "I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older...I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

It was almost inconceivable, how much I loved him.

Another spin, another grin – and then he threw me up in the air, and I couldn't help but laugh, throwing my head back in thrilled delight, my arms around his neck; I glanced down to find him smiling up at me, then he put me down, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. We swayed that way, his lips moving with mine, my arms about his neck, him bending me slightly backwards – I exulted in him, returning his elated kiss as he was, whilst the music wound down and there was more clapping, and a saxophone lightly trilled along to the fading band. Edward pulled away as the music died, and the applause grew louder, smiling at me – I simply pressed my head against his chest and hugged him, closing my eyes. He bent down and whispered, "I'll love you forever, Bella Cullen."

I was in a loved-up daze, content for him to just hold me, even as everyone else converged on the dance floor, a new song emanating around us. We didn't leave until dinner was served, swaying together, my head on his chest – there was no one and nothing that would or could tear us apart. Charlie had taken Nessa home...this was our wedding. Right now, I could stay with him for as long as I wanted, and no one could stop me.

Eventually Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett got us sitting down, but his hand was still in mine, squeezing my fingers tightly – I was constantly aware that he was there, and I shifted my chair closer to him so I could rest my head on his shoulder. Every five minutes I would feel a slight pressure on my hair: Edward's kiss.

As soon as everyone was settled, chattering away, Emmett and Jasper both stood, tapping on their glasses – Emmett managed to smash his into little pieces accompanied with some loud cursing – and everyone quietened down as they both grinned round at us all. "Good evening, everyone," Jasper began, "Before we start, Emmett and I would just like to thank you all for coming and celebrating Edward and Bella's marriage with us – I'm sure you would all agree that it has been a fairly adequate night so far."

Alice looked fearsome as everyone cried, "Hear hear!"

"So we also have to thank Emmett's very wonderful wife," Jasper gestured to Rosalie, then Alice, "And my beautiful fiancée," Alice smiled, "For working so hard to organise, plan, buy dresses and shout at useless best men in order to make this wedding as lovely as it was." There was a general murmur of laughter, and Jasper grinned, "So, thank you, Rosalie and Alice, for continuing to kick mine and Emmett's butt when we forgot to do anything we were told."

"We still have one wedding to go, Jazz," Emmett cut in, nudging him with his new champagne glass, "And yes, everyone, it is just a happy coincidence that everyone at our table seems to be married to each other – we didn't plan it that way."

"Actually, Emmett," Jasper interrupted him, both of them starting to sound incredibly rehearsed and cheesy now – more laughs, "That isn't completely true."

Emmett stage-gasped, "Really? That isn't true?"

"No," Jasper shook his head, very seriously; Edward was laughing into his napkin already.

"Well," Emmett said, "I think we'd better hear this story then, shouldn't we, Jasper?"

"It started off just Emmett, Edward and Alice, everyone," Jasper began, "Edward – the lonely, depressed country boy from a little town named Forks, unlucky in love with incredibly bad hair," to be honest, that wasn't too far off – Edward had already rolled his eyes; he knew his hair was nothing less than awesome, "Alice – the crazed little pixie sister who really packs a punch; believe me guys, I know, and-"

"Me," Emmett carried on, "Super-Emmett: the amazingly awesome best friend – often the reason Edward never had any underwear."

"But, little ones," Jasper said, "It is Alice that is vital to our story – you see, Alice had a best friend called Isabella Swan," Emmett pointed at me as if to say: What a coincidence!, "And Alice had plans for little Bella Swan."

"That's right – in between worshipping the awesomeness that is Super-Emmett and annoying dear Eddie to death, she was planning and scheming in her little pixie mind for Bella to fall in love."

"With whom?"

"I bet you all can guess." Emmett looked round at everyone and nodded, "That's right – bad-hair Edward. After Bella literally fell in the door and there was so much sexual tension between them you could cut it with a sock, we decided to play cupid. Many of our match-making schemes included locking them in closets, biased games of truth or dare..."

"But then, one day, bad-hair Edward comes home – no, not with a haircut," Jasper chuckled and Edward rolled his eyes, "but with a charm bracelet."

"I ask – Hey, Edward, what are you doing with jewellery?"

"Actually, Emmett, it was more like: Oooo, Edward! It's so shiny!"

I was listening interestedly, never having heard this side of the story before, "And Edward replies, "It's not for me."

"And we both go: who's it for?"

"Little did we know, small ones: Edward had finally stepped up. There was an engraving on the bracelet: Bella."

"Sneakier than a sneaky rabbit, he plants the bracelet outside Alice and Bella's apartment – caught by Alice, of course; and the next thing we know, they're making out in a corner."

"The rest's history, folks," Emmett grinned as the whole party laughed – Edward and I were both smiling; I didn't know about him, but I was reliving my old memories of those few days. Four years always seemed like such a long time – I was so much younger then.

"There's a little more to it than that, Em," Edward said, and Emmett chuckled.

"Right – you made everyone watch."

There was another round of laughter, and Edward nudged me, "You remember that day?"

I smiled at him, "Best day ever."

"But, in all sincerity," Emmett and Jasper turned to us, both smiling, "Congratulations, guys. We're both so happy for you, and we know that we speak for everyone when we wish you every happiness, and when we say that we know you'll be very very happy." Edward raised his glass to both of them in return, then kissed the top of my head, his hand grasping mine under the table, squeezing my fingers gently.

"Now, before we leave, we know it is our duty as best men to reveal some embarrassing secrets about the Bride and Groom – and so, Emmett and I decided to share with you some bedroom secrets that only they are supposed to know."

I paled.

"Did you know," Emmett said, "That Bella and Edward both have a fetish for walls?"

"Or that Edward's favourite fantasy involves a lot of rope, a ballpoint pen, and classical music?"

"Bella spends a lot of time in the bath after that one, let me tell you," I was blushing beetroot red, whilst Edward looked worse – I'd thought only Rosalie and Alice knew about that. They were both in hysterics.

"Bella likes chocolate and bananas, by the way," Jasper added, and I gasped.

"Goodnight, all!" Emmett and Jasper sat to monumental applause and cheering; Edward and I both turned to each other.

"You told!" we both yelled – I had to resist punching Edward in the arm: it would not be bride-like.

"How could you have told Emmett and Jasper about that?"

"Me?" he cried back, "How could you have told Alice and Rosalie? That was private!"

"So was mine!"

Rosalie clapped Emmett and Jasper, "Well done, guys!"

Alice was crying with mirth, "I couldn't have done better myself! Now I know why you made me tell you about Edward's weird habits."

"You told?" I turned on Alice and Rosalie, "How could you?! I said that was secret!"

"Rope and ballpoint pens?" Emmett countered, "Seriously, Bella – how could you?"

As I blushed, momentarily speechless, Edward grumbled, "You forgot classical music." I made a noise akin to a chirp as I turned on him – he was only making it worse.

"Awh, c'mon, Edders," Jasper said, "That was just a joke."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Well, just for the record, guys – ballpoint pens and rope is what got me and Bella kicked out of Disneyland."

All four of their mouths dropped open, and I couldn't help but giggle delightedly at the memory, "Oh yeah, I remember that!"

"That's why?!"

"That's also what kept you guys up on our six month anniversary."

"And when we all went to the beach..."

"And on graduation..."

They looked plain shocked now. Those had been a series of long nights for them – and ones that Edward and I always wanted to remember.

"Dude," Emmett murmured.

"Could you give me that fantasy, please?" Rosalie asked; Alice was just staring, wide eyed, at the both of us. Edward smirked at me and I giggled again – jealousy was always intensely flattering, especially when it came to bedroom matters.

Edward shook his head, then pushed his chair back, stretching, "Well, I suppose it's my turn now."

"Actually-"

"Can it, Al," he waved her off, standing before picking up his glass again – Alice frowned.

She grumbled, sitting back in her chair, "Fine. Bells, you'll have to do yours after him – I wanted you to go first but, you know: whatever."

"Firstly," Edward began, dead silence settling over the party again as everyone turned to listen, "I would like to thank you all so much for coming – it means to much to Bella and I that you share this day with us, and I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves as much as I have." He winked at me and everyone laughed, "And I would also like to thank my wonderful sister and her husband, and my best friend and his wife – Alice, Jasper, Emmett Rosalie: thank you all, so much for working so hard and being such good friends to me throughout the years; I really don't know where I would be without you all. Alice," he raised his glass to her, "You are truly the best sister in the world, and I know I'm not the perfect brother, but thank you for putting up with me for twenty six years. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, for guiding me when I went wrong and for providing me with endless tomes of relationship advice which have always proved useful and who are both, usually, completely right about everything."

More laughs, and Edward smiled, "I love you guys. But, Ladies and Gents, one of the two biggest thank you's I must give is to my beautiful new wife, Bella." I smiled up at him as he turned to me, taking my hand and kissing it gently – my heart could not help but skip a beat. "Bella," he smiled, twisting his fingers so they interlocked with mine, "I never would have ever believed I would ever find a woman like you – you're funny, smart, caring, you're completely adorable and breathtakingly beautiful," awh's from the audience, "And you know I do and always will love you, with everything I have, and I have to thank you for giving me everything I could ever want or need, and for making me so wonderfully happy. Thank you for agreeing to marry me, and making me the luckiest man in the world, and thank you for making me the proudest father to the most beautiful daughter in the world – thank you for everything, Bella. I don't know where I would be or what I would do without you, but all I can give and say to you in return for all you have given me is: I love you. I know that we're going to be happy forever, and I swear I will spend the rest of my life making sure that we are. No matter what happens, Bells – no matter what the future kicks our way: I'll love you, and I'll be there, no matter what. And, lastly," to my surprise, he raised his glass to Charlie, "To Bella's father: Charlie Swan. Thank you, sir, for giving away your daughter to me - I can imagine how hard it must be, and I am truly grateful that you did. Know that I can't live without her, and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy." Charlie nodded to Edward, wearing a slight smile, but I hardly saw him - I was locked in Edward's eyes.

The way Edward was looking at me, his bright eyes shining, the love in his smile solely my own, should have reduced me to tears, but instead I stood up and threw my arms around him, knocking his champagne everywhere but not caring. "I love you, Edward," I whispered in his ear as everyone laughed and clapped, "I always will."

He grinned at me and lightly pressed his lips to mine for a sweet second before turning and calling, "To us!"

"To you!" everyone agreed, before there was the resolute sound of clinking glasses and increasing chatter as Edward and I sat down again, his arm firmly around my waist and my hands clasping his tightly.

"Great toast, Edward," Jasper smiled, and there was a sob from my right; I turned.

"Emmett?"

He was crying into a handkerchief whilst Rosalie patted his back, a wide smile on her face which I knew meant she was trying to not laugh. "He was touched," she commented as Emmett let out another loud sob; I pressed my lips together and turned my face into Edward's chest, not wanting to offend him.

"Let's dance," I whispered to Edward, squeezing his hand and smiling up at him – he smiled back and kissed me again; there had been a million tonight.

"Anything for you."

The night seemed to go on forever – I had completely lost track of time. Karaoke had started up as the drinking went on, and our reception descended into something that resembled more of a well-dressed party than a formal dinner...but I didn't care. I was having fun.

We were all cheering as Emmett finished his – shirtless – rendition of 'Too sexy for my shirt'. It was lost somewhere at the single girls' table, and Alice and I had nearly died laughing...Rosalie, however, simply looked a little turned on, though neither of us could understand why. Suddenly Edward was at the microphone, and everyone – most of them more than a little tipsy, shouted, "Wa-hey!", as had become the habit if someone came up to take the floor for a song or a speech.

"Wa-hey back to you all!" Edward winked, "I figured, as the husband of the bride, I should take a turn at the singing, no?"

"Hear hear!" Emmett shouted, pumping his glass of champagne in the air, throwing it everywhere, "Let's hear it, Eddie!"

"Go Edward!"

I leant back in my chair, laughing, "Did you plan this, Alice?"

She shook her head, grinning too, "This is the first I've heard of it...I'm going to have to kill him for this! This wasn't in the plan!"

I grew serious, "Then who?"

"Wooo!" That was Jasper.

I turned back to the stage, finding Edward sitting at the grand, black piano, microphone angled down across it, with the band all setting up – this had definitely been planned, but not, it seemed, by Alice or Rosalie. My eyes widened, and I turned to Emmett.

"You."

"Go on Eddie, wooo!"

Emmett shrugged, grinning jauntily, "Who said we men aren't good at planning things?"

The trumpet let out a long, high, blasting note, and everyone shut up – Edward smiled, his gaze pointed directly at me, "The pleasure of singing to you tonight is, of course, dedicated to my lovely, beautiful, marvellously wonderful new wife, Isabella Cullen." He winked at me, amongst the delicate applause, "Bells, love, I know Emmett, Jasper and I have rocked the boat a little, but, I promise – it won't hurt a bit."

With that, he nodded at the band, who all shouldered their instruments and started up a loud, brass band-like tune, Edward accompanying on the piano – I had no idea what the song was as he played, a fast, complicated introduction; I was sure he was improvising. There was a loud whoop as the band blasted out a note again, and Alice clapped delightedly.

"L is for the way you look at me," Edward began, and I suddenly recognised what he was singing; I gasped, "O is for the only one I see." I blushed a deep red as everyone looked at me as Edward was, "V is very very extraordinary, E is even more that anyone that you adore can – love is all that I can give to you..."

His voice was rich and sultry – of course he could sing, and Jasper and Emmett whooped again; I leant back in my chair, completely silent whereas everyone else was clapping and laughing, staring at him in wonder.

"Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it," he winked at me and I shook my head in absolute shock. When he added in a swipe of all the notes on the piano, I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else, "Love was made for me and you..."

When he stood, abandoning the piano for the standing mike in the middle of the stage, there was a definite squeal of appreciation from many of the girls around me – I myself was just completely and utterly in awe of my husband's sexiness. I had never seen this side of him before: he was a mean singer. He threw the microphone to one side as he sang, and I swore my heart sang out an extra beat in that second – there was a tingling in the pit of my stomach.

"Two in love can make it, take my heart and please," he paused, "Woah, don't break it," yep, I had definitely melted onto the table..."Love was made for me and you..." His gaze fixed on me again, and his eyes were burning, his hair seeming flame-red in the light, "Oh, love was made for me and you..."

Screaming applause drowned out the band's finish, and Edward grinned, taking a deep bow – all of the woman, again including myself, were on their feet – Edward was now, officially and forever, the hottest man alive. And I was his wife...for once, I knew of the jealous looks people threw at me, and I didn't care. They were all totally, and completely: deserved.

Edward landed next to me in his chair, and grinned languorously, "Was I good?"

"Emmett, I'm leaving you for Edward."

"So am I..."

"Alice!"

I moved forward and kissed him, my lips burning, wishing I could do more, "Good? You were bloody amazing..."

"Mmm," he whispered, kissing me again, "I seem to have made an impression..."

"That microphone is coming to bed tonight with us."

"That good, huh?"

"Shut up."

They had me and Edward up on the stage half-way through – more like forced by my new and traitorous husband plus his evil little sister – singing a rendition of 'Don't go breakin my heart'. My wedding dress, beautiful as it was, impeded my movement a little, and I couldn't run away fast enough before Edward caught my waist, holding me still, chuckling in my ear, "You aren't escaping me, Mrs Cullen."

I knew I could just about sing, and I stumbled my way through the beginning of the song, laughing as Edward basically acted it out around me, twirling me around at every opportunity – by the end I was enjoying myself, and when we received a generous round of applause, I laughed and commented to Edward, "Maybe we should teach our children singing and become like the Von Trapp Family."

"Yeah...and Emmett's family could be the evil-doers who wish to steal our voices for themselves..."

I grinned, "I can feel a soap opera coming on already..."

Nearly everyone sang, even Mike, who sang a rather unsteady version of 'You're beautiful'. I could feel it was directed at me, as could Edward from his white knuckles, but I just laughed it off. Hey, I was going home with the sexy flame-haired green eyed singer...I was perfectly content.

I spent the rest of the night firmly attached to Edward, except for when Alice and Rosalie dragged me up to sing again, and when there was a limbo – I literally climbed under the table to stop them from taking me up there, but I had a laugh watching Emmett smash the stick to bits.

When it was all over, and everyone had gone home, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett bidding us all goodnight before retiring home – Edward and I were staying in the honeymoon suite here for a night, then we were heading off for a week long honeymoon, which was the most both of our jobs and our daughter would allow. Her grandparents were perfectly happy to have her, and we were going to say goodbye tomorrow.

Edward and me, our hands entangled and our clothes dishevelled, my hair long since released from its bun, curling loose down my back, made our way upstairs in the lift, swinging our hands together, my head on his shoulder as the floors quickly flashed by – before I knew it the doors had pinged open: straight into the living room.

"Wow," I breathed, stepping out, pulling Edward after me, to admire it, "This is amazing..."

"It is."

"Wow..."

"Mmhmm..."

"You're monosyllabic today," I turned and smiled, intending to be teasing – but the look in his eyes was anything but teasing.

"Come on," he said, tugging on my hand, heading towards the bedroom. I suddenly didn't want to admire the decor.

The bedroom was wonderful: the biggest bed I had ever seen, strewn with rose petals and a deep red bedspread, fresh strawberries, chocolate and champagne already set out across the desk for us – I would have moved to search the room for other surprises, but Edward had already pulled me to him.

"At last," Edward cradled my face in his hands, lightly and slowly pressing his lips against mine – once, twice, three times, each a little longer and sweeter than the last. "Alone."

That one word spoke more than a thousand could have – finally, after so long: we were completely alone – Nessa was at home, there was no Alice or Rosalie whispering instructions in my ear; Edward and I could do anything we wanted, whenever we wanted to. But, really, there was only one thing I wanted to do. I was distracted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, deep – as I hadn't been able to do in weeks; it felt like a lifetime. Edward already had his hands at my back, pulling at the buttons that laced my dress together, and I already had my shoes off as well as his jacket, drawing my fingers up his shoulders and into his hair, holding onto him even as he ducked down, kissing the bare skin of my chest – it was fast and furious, but I didn't care. Even as we tumbled onto the bed, Edward's shirt thrown to the floor and my dress slowly receding up my knees, I didn't hold back, kissing him for all I was worth; we had the whole night to ourselves...as well as a lifetime.

"I love you," Edward whispered raggedly, pressing his lips to my neck, continuing across to my shoulder, pulling the sleeve of my dress down, "Oh god, how I love you..."

And oh, how I loved him too.

I couldn't tell anyone what happened that night – it was all too private and intimate, and it was only Edward's and mine to share. We hardly slept until the sun was rising behind the drawn curtains, highlighting our sleepy selves, wrapped around each other, my arms tangled about his shoulders and our legs twisted together, the sheets somewhat over us; he was stroking my face gently when the sun caught my skin; I turned my head away from it, and Edward chuckled, leaning down to kiss from my forehead to my chin, touching my eyelids to my jaw.

Edward kissed me, his smile bright in the warm, sultry sunshine.

"Good morning, wife."

FIN

* * *

**For now...:P**

**So, I can now officially reveal, after far too long, that the winning songs were: I'll Be, by Edwin McCain, and L.O.V.E, by Nat King Cole. Congrats, TINKYBELL6, who gave me L.O.V.E, and HEATHERCULLEN and TIF1 for giving me I'll Be. Seriously guys, I heard those songs and immediately thought THAT'S IT! Anyway, you lucky people (sure lol) win a personally written one shot...you three! Give me your ideas or wishes and I shall grant them...I shall give only three because I am a GENIE! So, well done :D I'll be waiting to hear from you, just PM me anytime and I'll get it done, then either send it to you for yourself or publish it, whatever you like. **

**Look forward to hearing from you three :D If not, I'll PM you sometime in the next week.  
**

**A note – imagine Edward's microphone to be one of those old ones with the square top, that are silver...they are just TOO cool. Oh, and for his singing, imagine Zac Efron in Hairspray when he sings ladies' choice. *Melts***

**I know this was MASSIVELY long...was it worth the wait?**

**Review...please :D**

**More chapters coming soon. I know I said they would be together, but this thing is just SO long...can you all forgive me?**

**All my love :D**

**ATO xxxx**


End file.
